It Comes and Goes
by dancersar
Summary: BRUCAS. COMPLETE! The Journey through the ups and downs, of brucas' life together also naley and jayton! Updated 5-1
1. it comes

Lucas stood outside Brooke's door, watching her and Felix. He thought that just when he was doing something right with her, that another obstacle would get in his way. He loved her, he had always loved her but he had fucked up royally. But even when he was with Payton, he still loved Brooke. And he couldn't help but think that what he was seeing/overhearing was going to mess everything up.

"Brooke, talk to me. Just… just tell me how you feel. I know it's scary… and I _know_ you had a tough time with Lucas… but just tell me if you can show me your heart. Because if you do, I'll guard it with my life. Just say Ok." Brooke's eyes just wondered around the room, trying to avoid looking into Felix's eyes. She knew that she didn't love him, she still loved her first love. She knew that if she could just look into Lucas's piercing eyes and that she would be safe.

"Brooke, just say Ok." Felix asked, almost begging now. Brook started to talk, but nothing would come out. She kept looking around, but just when she felt that she was able to speak, she spotted what she thought was only in her dreams. There he was, standing there. And suddenly, she found her voice.

"I'm sorry Felix. I'm sorry." Brooke got up and started running until she fell into what she felt was the safest place in the world. "Do you remember the other day when I said that I missed us being able to talk?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied, feeling almost complete with her in his arms.

"Well I also missed us being able to do this." Brooke leaned in and was met with the lips that she knew all to well. It felt as if they had never been apart. Lucas broke apart and placed his forehead onto hers. He felt that the world had stopped and everything was in slow motion.

They could have stayed like that forever, if it weren't for the stare that broke apart their world. Felix just stood there like he was frozen in time. "I'm so sorry Felix, but..."

"Brooke, just stop. I just want to see you happy. It's obvious that being with Lucas makes you happy. I'll see you later" Felix left without looking back as he walked away from Brooke. Lucas and Brooke went back into their world, but Felix wasn't done with them yet. "_Lucas doesn't make her happy, but she doesn't know that,_" Felix thought "_I'll show her that he hasn't changed. Then she'll come running to me. Everything will work out just like I want, it always does."_


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note-

Sorry it was so short, but it's my first fanfic! I'll have cptr 2 up tommorrow, and don't worry it'll be much longer! I need and would love any reviews/ ideas of what you think would work. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going, but I am open to any ideas! Thanks!

Sara


	3. The way it was

Lucas finally decided that he and Brooke should come back to reality, although he loved living in Brucas world. "I'm so happy that we're back together." Luke started to lean in for a kiss when Brooke did something very un-Brooke. "Whoa boy, lets take it easy. I chose you, but I still need to ease into the way that things used to be." "Fine by me, I just want my cherry back again. I really do miss you Brooke." "I miss you too Lucas." Brooke started off where she had stopped Lucas, their tongues beginning to re-familiarize themselves. Lucas slowly moved Brooke into her room, while continuing to make out. He walked into the all too familiar room and went to put her down on what was her bed, however he quickly remembered that her bed was no longer as big as it used to be as he hit the floor. "Lucas, come-on. Lets just chill out a little bit." As Brooke said this, she fell into his arms and found "her" spot. Lucas placed his hands on the smalls of her back and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that until morning when Lucas' cell rang, telling him it was time for school.

Felix was up all night talking to his connections. "Yeah, what ever it is, I'll pay it. Look, I really don't care what you do Tommy, I just want him out of the picture so I can have MY Brooke, whatever it takes. Later." Felix leaned back on his bed, thinking of how all his work would be worth it. _"It will be just like it used to be. Brooke and I will be together, forever. Wether she likes it or not." _

Now that Brooke and Lucas were together, school didn't feel as awkward. They were happy and the whole school could see it. After school at pratice, Whitey could tell that Lucas was complete again. He was able to focus and really pour his heart into the game. Just last week, Whitey thought that he was going to be benched for the season because of his lack of focus on and off the court. Today, it was as if the old Lucas was back, and the team was right where they left off last year. "Ok guys, suicides now! Scott, just because your happy, doesn't mean that I'm happy. Lets go!". Lucas reluctantly started running, but when he saw Brooke in her cheerleading shorts, he perked up and was soon done. "Boys, great practice." "Where's the but Whitey?" Nathan asked, knowing that there was no way that Whitey could actually be paying them a complement. "No buts Scott. You guys were like a team again. Just don't forget that when you play against those sorry ass warriors next Friday night. Ok hit the showers!" As Lucas started towards the locker room, Brooke sneaked up from behind him and gave him a long kiss. God she had missed him. "Alone!" Whitey added when he saw Brooke and Lucas walking together hand in hand towards the locker room.

"Hey Broody, what should we do tonight, movie, dinner, sex, homework, sex.."

"I thought you said that you weren't ready for that yet. I thought that you had to start over with me again." Lucas said, praying that she had changed her mind. He really loved her, all of her, but he can't say that he didn't especially love the sex, after all, she had taught him everything that she knew.

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I." Brooke said, knowing that it was torturing Lucas. "Well, I guess then we'll just have to go to my house and study. I don't know about you, but this Bio. stuff is really killing me. Maybe we could _'_study' together." Lucas looked at her and couldn't help but smile. You know that smile of his that just melts your heart. " I think that I still have some of the 'study guides' that we used the last time we studied." Brooke was getting a kick out of this. She knew what was going to happen at her house, and it sure as hell wasn't studying.

"Oh THOSE study guides. I think that those were really helpful, if I can remember correctly they got me an A, isn't that right?"

"I thought that it was more of an A- B, but it's nothing we can't work on. You know what I say, the more studying the better!"

"When have you ever said that studying was good?" Lucas asked, waiting to hear how she was going to answer this one.

"Oh, well this particular subject happens to be my favorite. I think I might even major in it in college!" Come-on, lets go." They left school hand in hand and if you didn't know it, you would have thought that everything had gone back before the payton incident. But little did they know that someone was watching them, just waiting to swoop in and attack.

As Brooke and Lucas drove away to Brookes house, a black Jeep waited, and then began to take the same path that they were headed, but when they turned into the Davis' driveway, the Jeep pulled into the one next door. A dark haired skinny girl got out and rang the doorbell. "Hey sexy, thanks for coming so quickly. We've got our work cut out for us with these two."

The girl just stood looking at Felix a little intimidated. "This is the last time Felix, I can't keep doing this."

Felix grabbed her long ponytail and pulled her into him. "You'll do whatever I tell you to bitch, that's what a marriage is for, for me to tell you what to do and you do it. Now lets fuck before we start this thing."

"Felix please, can't we just..." she was interrupted by a slap across the face. She reluctantly went in and went to Felix's room as he shut the front door.


	4. Happily Ever After?

Flashback...

"Ashley, talk to me. Just… just tell me how you feel. I know it's scary… and I _know_ you had a tough time with Michael… but just tell me if you can show me your heart. Because if you do, I'll guard it with my life. Just say OK." A young Felix looked into Ashley's eyes. This was it, she was finally going to be his.

"Ok, Felix. Ok." Ashley looked into Felix's eyes and reluctantly leaned into a kiss. Her brother Tommy had said that he was a good guy, so she felt safe with him, even though he wasn't always so sweet. They slowly broke apart and Felix picked her up and moved her onto the bed. "Felix, come-on, I told you, I'm waiting for marriage." Ashley hopped that this would work, although she really didn't care if she was a virgin when she got married, she felt that Felix had ulterior motives for having sex with her.

"Fine," Felix said knowing that he had a plan, "lets get married, I love you, don't you love me?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, lets do it, lets get married."

"Felix, come on, were only 15, lets be serious."

"You're right. Here, drink this, it's really good." As Ashley took a sip, Felix could only smile, little did she know that in a few hours she and Felix would be man and wife, no matter what.

"Felix, I'm feeling a little dizzy, I'm gonna lie down." Ashley said as she fell onto his bed.

Felix picked her up and placed her in the car and started to dial an all to familiar number on his cell phone. "Yo Tommy, yeah it's a go. Meet us at the border and don't forget to bring the i.d.'s. Peace." _"Soon, I'll have all the money that my parents say that I can't have until I get married. I'll be able to buy whatever, and whoever I want. Plus, I'm going to have someone to fuck everyday! This is going to be great."_

When Ashley woke up, she was on a bed in a hotel room, she looked around and saw her brother staring at her. "Tommy, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Were in Mexico. Felix and you are getting married, he went to get the dress."

"What! I told him I didn't want to get married, what's going on here?" As Ashley stood up, her brother pulled out a gun.

"Sorry Ash, but no can do. Felix is giving me a shit load of money to make sure that you get, and stay married, so you're not going anywhere." Oh shit, she knew something was going on between her brother and Felix.

"Yo Tommy," Felix walked into the room carrying a Vera Wang dress bag. "Hey baby, I got you a present." Felix leaned in for a kiss with a smug smile on his face when Ashley slapped him. "Oh big mistake bitch." Felix started to punch her and kick her, but not her face or arms, she needed to look perfect for her wedding, no suspicious bumps or bruises.

"Felix," Tommy tried to interject but Felix just looked at him.

"I would shut up if I were you Tommy. Now, my beautiful bride and I have a date with a priest, and a banker." Felix grabbed Ashley and dragged her to a little area on the beach where a priest was waiting. "Now look, I know that you're scared, but trust me, everything will be fine, just say I do, and we'll live happily ever after. If you don't well, lets just say you won't be living for very much longer."

"Felix, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer and poorer? As long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. They had used the fake i.d's Tommy had gotten them to prove that they were legally able to get married. Something was telling him, however, that they weren't as in love as they appeared to be.

"I do" Felix said, he really did love her, and was happy to be married, but on the other hand, if she fucked this up for him, he could as easily move on.

"And do you Ashley, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer and poorer? As long as you both shall live?" The preist waited for her to say no, and to run away, but she didn't.

Ashley looked nervously at the priest, she wished that she could run away, just escape, but as she looked into Felix's eyes, she knew that she wouldn't live for much longer if she didn't say I do. "I do" Felix took a sigh of relief as the priest said that he could kiss his bride. As they kissed, he couldn't help but think that now he had everything that he wanted. After the I do's, they wentto the bank to make sure that they could withdrawl from the bank. Felix sat back at the bank, waiting for the banker to comeback with the 1,000 in cash Felix had withdrawn. He closed his eyes and thought about how he had everything no. He had money, sex, a beautiful girl, but somehow, he couldn't feel a tad bit empty. Something was still missing, and her name was Brooklyn Davis, his overnight camp crush. But little did he know that his luck was about to change.

"Felix, Anna, can you please come in here." Felix had been secretly married to Ashley for 5 months now and his parents were clueless that he had been taking money out of his trust fund. Ashley was too scared to dare tell anyone, or run away, and Tommy had disappeared with his newfound money.

"What's up mom?" Felix's sister Anna said, as the family sat together in the living room.

"Well, your father and I feel that it will be best for our family if we moved away from here. The roomers about Anna's sexuality have really hit the business hard, even if they are just bull shit, right Anna?"

Anna just nodded her head and looked out the window of her home while their dad continued where their mom left off. "Any way we will be moving to North Carolina, to a town called Tree Hill."

"What you can't..." Felix stopped himself as he realized that the only missing piece to his life was in Tree Hill.

"Felix, it's not up to you, in fact we've already bought a house, the neighbors have a girl your age, I think their name is Davis?" Felix's face lit up, not only would he be in the same town as her, but he would be living next door to Brooke Davis! "We're leaving next week, so I would begin to say goodbye to Ashley." Oh shit! Ashley, well Tommy will just keep her under his watchful eye.

"Ashley, we're moving to North Carolina." Felix said as he couldn't help but notice the smile on Ashely's face. "But don't get so excited. You're still my wife and you can't go to the police, Tommy will be watching you. Good bye" Felix kissed her and started to walk away. A tear fell from Ashely's eye, she felt safe again. She would never have to deal with his crap anymore. She was wrong.


	5. Hidden Pictures

"Lucas," Brooke, was being awoken by soft kisses being placed along her collarbone, "come-on. We gotta get up." Brooke loved lying on the floor (since her bed was so small now, they just made a little nest on the floor with her old duvet) next to him, nuzzled next to him. She missed this, just lying there together.

"Whatever you say, CHEERY!" Lucas said with that devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Brooke started screaming as Lucas when he began to tickle her.

They'd been together for one month now, and things had gone back to the way that they were before the payton incident. At school, they were the "it" couple, even to the point that Haley and Nathan started to get jealous. "Nathan, quick kiss me!" Haley said as she pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. It was almost as if she was competing with Brooke, Brooke and Lucas were always making out in the hall at school.

"Awwww," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked up to the happy couple. "Are you jealous tutor wife?"

"Jealous, I'm the trendsetter remember!" Haley and Brooke laughed. They had become good friends as their 'men' grew closer as brothers.

"Yeah, I heard that there was a new girl in school. I think her name is Ashley. Is she really married?" Brook asked.

"That's what's going around. She sits next to me in English and she does have a nice rock on her left ring finger."

"Well what daya know? Haley James Scott, a trendsetter? Are we going to have to fit you for a cheerleading uniform too?"

"OH yeah Hales! That's like my ULTIMATE fantasy" Nathan chimed in as soon as he heard the words 'haley' and 'cheerleading uniform'.

Lucas grimaced in disgust. "Whoa! Too much info there little bro."

"You should talk," Haley retorted "You and Brooke are PDA king and Queen!"

Brooke curtsied and Lucas bowed. "All hail the Queen".Brooke shouted and started to make out with Lucas to "please" her loyal subjects.

"Oh come-on Haley, you know that you wanna do the same thing." Nathan looked at Lucas as he said this.

"I'll show you Brooke Davis!" And with that, Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Lucas all started making out, each couple growing more passionate.

"Gotta go. I've got Bio. Next." Brooke said, winking at Lucas.

"I know that's your favorite subject." Lucas replied, sarcastical

. "Very funny. Bye babe." Brooke kissed Lucas and was off to her biology class.

As she walked into the room, she saw someone unfamiliar. Brooke took her seat and took out her notebook. Mr. Johnson took role, as Brooke wrote _Mr. __Mrs. Lucas Scott. Mrs. Brooke Scott. Mr. And Mrs. Scott. _She was rudely interrupted by a very angry Mr. Johnson saying her name over and over again. "Davis, Ms. Davis,"

Brooke snapped up from her dreams and replied as she always did. "Hey Mr. J!". As role continued, Brooke glanced over at the unfamiliar girl in the desk two rows next to her. She noticed the ring on her left ring finger. _'So this is the other married girl. Better be my cheery self, and introduce myself.'_

" Ok class, we have a new student joining us today. A Ms. Ashley Sinclair. Welcome. Now, the stages of a cell..."

Brooke wrote a note and tapped Nathan. "Hey, pass this to new girl" Ashley looked at the guy who was handing her a note, or rather his hand. She saw the ring and thought that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Nathan got impatient and shoved the note again at her, bringing Ashley out of her daydream. She opened up the note, that was folded almost perfectly. It had her name on it in different color pens. Each letter was carefully detailed. Ashley looked around and noticed a smiling face, telling her to open the note. She opened it and read the perfect handwriting.

_Ashley,_

_Hey! What's up? I'm Brooke by the way. And the guy who passed you the note is Nathan. He's married to tutor girl, a.k.a. Haley. I'm dating his ½ brother Lucas, who until now were mortal enemies. I know, it sounds like the storyline on a bad soap opera, but that's Tree Hill for you, full of drama. Anyway, I wanted to welcome you and see if you wanted to go shopping with me, Haley and our other friend Payton. We'll shop, talk about guys, go to Karen's (That's the café that Lucas' s mom owns.) So I'll meet you at the blue beatle convertible with the licenses plate CHEERY1. That's my car! By Hun!_

_Brooke_

Ashley quickly folded up the note and placed it in her bag. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe Felix had done something nice for her for once, but, knowing Felix, probably not. Biology was their last class of the day and Ashley was so excited to go out with Brooke, Haley, and Payton. As she walked to the car she not only saw the 3 girls, but 3 guys as well. They were all together, well in pairs. Brooke spotted Ashley after breaking from a kiss with Lucas. "Ashley, over here!" Brooke shouted and waved her arms. As Ashley started walking, she felt someone discreetly placed a note in her bag. She knew it was Felix, but she didn't have time to deal with this now. "Hey!" Brooke ran to her giving her a hug. "So, obviously I'm Brooke. You know Nathan from class right?" Ashley nodded as Nathan gave his usual, "hey" with a head nod. "And the girl with him is tutor wife," Haley interrupted Brooke with a glare so scary that she could work for the CIA. "Sorry, Haley."

"Hi Ashley. We're in English together." Haley said, extending her hand.

"Oh yeah. You're really smart." Ashley said.

"That's why I married her." Nathan added giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, to make up for you. Ouch!" Brooke rubbed her arm where Nathan had only 'grazed' her. "Lucas," Brooke said running towards him with a pathetic look on her face, "you're mean brother hurt me."

"Awwww poor baby let me kiss that boo-boo." Lucas said and kissed her arm. Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nathan.

"Hey," Jake said, "Stop it you too, or I'm going to have to send you to time out. Brooke, Nathan, say sorry."

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. "Wow Jake, Jenni has really had an affect on you! Ashley, this is Jake, father of Jenni, and Payton, my best friend in the world." Brooke said while hugging Payton.

"We're best friends again?" Payton asked, trying to breath from Brooke's hug.

"Today." Brooke said going back to Lucas to give him a goodbye kiss. "Well that's everyone, lets go Ash..."

Brooke was interrupted as Felix appeared out of nowhere. No one had really seen him around after the Brooke incident. "Hi, I'm Felix. You're..." Felix asked, acting very nonchalant.

"Ashley," she replied but was shocked by the force being applied to her hand by Felix's handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. See you later Brooke, Lucas." Felix walked away smiling, knowing that everything was going according to his plan.

After an afternoon of shopping, Brooke and Haley went back to Ashley's house. "I'm living with my cousin Tommy. He's out of town right now, but he'll be back soon." Ashley said closing and locking the door behind her.

"I know how that is," Brooke said, looking around the apartment, "my parents are never home either. Good thing I have Lucas though."

"Come-on Brooke!" said Payton making a disgusted face.

"Yeah Brooke," Haley added.

"Hey, you should be one to talk ok! Look who you're living with?" "That's different, were married."

"Yeah whatever." Brooke started towards Ashley's room. "So, do you miss where you're from? You're friends and such?"

"Nah, not really." Said Ashley, showing Payton and Haley to her room. "I wasn't the most popular girl in my school."

"You weren't a cheerleader?" Brooke cried out in horror.

"Actually," Ashley replied almost laughing at Brooke's shock, "there was no cheerleading at my old school."

"No cheerleading?" Brooke said grabbing her hand and putting it over her heart. "You're kidding right."

"No, see for you're self." Ashley pulled out her old yearbook. "Hey, I'm going to make some mac n' cheese, anyone want?" Ashley said, walking towards the door.

"Sure," said Payton. "I'll help."

After Ashley and Payton walked out of the room, Haley and Brooke started flipping through the pages of the yearbook. A small picture fell out and Brooke nearly died when she went to put it back in. "Oh my god Haley!" Brooke dropped the yearbook and stared at the picture of Ashley.

"What Brooke," Haley said looking to where Brooke was sitting shell shocked. "There really was no cheerleading..." Haley slowed her speech as she saw what Brooke had seen. The picture was of Ashley kissing a boy, not just any boy, Felix.


	6. Truth and Plans

A small picture fell out and Brooke nearly died when she went to put it back in. "Oh my god Haley!" Brooke dropped the yearbook and stared at the picture of Ashley.

"What Brooke," Haley said looking to where Brooke was sitting shell shocked. "There really was no cheerleading..." Haley slowed her speech as she saw what Brooke had seen. The picture was of Ashley kissing a boy, not just any boy, Felix.

Ashley and Payton walked into the room to find Haley and Brooke staring at the old picture. Ashley immediately ran and picked up the picture and put it in a drawer. She turned around to see the three girls staring back at her. She looked back with a blank look on her face. Felix was literally going to kill her!

"Ashley, is that.." Brooke began to ask but was interrupted with a nod from Ashley, who was now almost in tears.

"Yeah, it's Felix. We used to date, a long time ago." Ashley replied twisting the ring on her left hand.

"But I don't understand. You said you didn't know him. If you used to date, than why did he pretend that you had never met before." Brooke was very confused, and wanted answers. Ashley just looked out the window and continued to play with her ring.

Haley and Payton watched like they were watching a lifetime movie or something. After Brooke sat on the bed and looked at Haley and Payton, Haley finally noticed Ashley's lack of eye contact. She did however, notice her ring. "Ashely," Haley began, very quite and genteel, "The ring on your finger. Is it from Felix?"

Ashley just kept looking out the window. She couldn't risk telling them, no matter how bad she needed to tell someone. "Oh my god," Payton said walking up to her, "Are you and Felix married?"

Ashley looked at Brooke who was staring at her. "Brooke, it's not what you think!" Ashley ran to the door to block Brooke from leaving. "I didn't want to, it wasn't my choice."

"What!" The three girls said in unison. Brooke almost fell down, but Haley caught her.

"I'm confused. Start from the beginning. A. How do you know Felix. B. How long did you date. C. Why did you pretend not to know him, and D. Why is it that you moved here, just after Felix and I broke up?" Brooke stopped, out of breath.

"Ok, let me see," Ashley began, sitting down and taking out the picture, a large scrapbook, and a shoe box. "Ok. I know Felix from my brother Tommy."

"But I thought Tommy was your cousin?" Payton asked, suddenly very confused.

"Let her talk!" Shouted Haley. "Sorry, go ahead"

"Ok, so like I was saying, my brother Tommy and I lived near Felix, before he moved here. We went to the same school and Tommy and Felix were best friends. Freshman year, we started dating." Ashley opened up the scrapbook of beautifully decorated pictures and memento's of her and Felix. "We were in love. I thought he was the perfect guy. Then, things started to get weird. He began to get extremely possessive of me. One night we were making out on his bed like usual. When he started to take off my shirt, I stopped him. I told him that I really wasn't ready for this. I loved him, I really did, but I didn't want to be a teenage mother. I knew that once he started, there was no stopping him. I was wrong." Ashley took a deep breath and Brooke moved to sit next to her. Brooke really liked her, and the story about Felix was beginning to sound all too familiar. "One night I told him that I wanted to wait until I was married until I had sex. It really wasn't true, but I was scared shitless of him. He said that we should get married. When I said that we were too young, he took it well. He offered me a drink and the next thing I knew," She opened up the box and took out a few crumpled pieces of paper, and a postcard. "We were in Mexico. I was in a room with Tommy and he took out a gun. Felix came in with a gorgeous dress and the ring." She said while looking at her ring. "They told me if I tried to run away, they would kill me. We went to the beach and got married by a priest. It' s official, and legal" Ashley handed Brooke the marriage license.

Brooke felt like she was going to cry. How could he do this to her, to such a sweet girl. "Why, why would he do this to you?"

"His parents got tired of him throwing his money everywhere. They told him that they would put it in a trust fund and that he could only access it when he got married, and stayed married. If we had gotten it annulled, his parents would consider that the wedding did not exist." Ashley lowered her head. She waited for it, for them to storm out and never speak to her again.

Instead, she was greeted with a hug, three hugs to be exact. "Honey," Payton said. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Said Haley.

"I am too. Why can't you go to the police, someone. There has to be some way." Brooke started brainstorming. "We could..."

Ashley stopped her. "We could, and will, do nothing. If I go to the police, who knows what he'll do not only to me, but to anyone that helped me. I'll be fine guys, it's nothing I haven't done before."

"But wait, why did you move here?" Brooke asked, but than realized the way that Felix's sick mind had worked. "He MADE you move here after I chose Lucas didn't he?" Brooke asked and watched as Ashley, with tears running down her faced nodded her head a yes. "But why?"

"He wanted to get you back, like he had me. He was going to get me to seduce Lucas, and get him to cheat on him with me. He thought that you'd go running to him, and he'd get you to fall in love with him. He said that he would divorce me and marry you. He's going to keep going, he'll never stop." Ashley finally collapsed, crying uncontrollably now. "What am I going to do guys?"

"Don't worry," Haley said, rubbing her back as Brooke hugged her, "We'll fix this somehow. I promise."

Just then Ashley's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was Felix. "Put it on speaker," Brooke said shushing all the other girls, "I wanna hear this."

Ashley nodded and picked up the phone, trying to sound as natural as possible. "Hello."

"Hey. How's my wife." Felix asked. He really could care less, but he knew how much she hated being called that.

"You're wife is fine." Ashley said, feeling belittled and pissed at the same time. "What's up Felix?"

"Hey, stop giving the lip ok, or you're going to get a big fat one." Brooke covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Haley and Payton, however, were not as surprised. They always supported Brooke because they were her friends, but neither of them ever liked Felix, not from the minute they met him. "Now, did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I just didn't have a chance to call you yet, I was hanging out with Brooke, Haley, and Payton."

"They're not there now are they?" Felix asked, very panicky. "Because if they hear any of this..."

"No Felix. I'm not stupid" _'Although, I did date you' _Ashley thought to herself. "What's up?"

"Well, I would like to tell you that I have come up with a master plan that will be a win-win situation for everyone involved. You'll get your divorce, I'll get Brooke, and Lucas will get nothing, just the way it's supposed to be."

"And what's the plan?" Ashley just wanted to get off the phone with him. She was now afraid to use the phone because she didn't know who was listening, and what Tommy, her so called brother, would do for the money Felix was paying him to keep her there.

"I'm glad you asked. Ok, so Brooke flipped out when she found out that Lucas and Payton were cheating on her. When they got back together, she made him promise that she would never cheat on her again. Well, you my wife, will brake that promise. You WILL get Lucas to cheat on Brooke with not just anyone, but a friend! I will be Brooke's rock when she's devastated, and we'll all live happily, or in Lucas's case, un-happily ever after." Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she ever told him, was being used against her. She couldn't wait to tell Lucas so he and Nathan could go beat Felix up. That way he would never hurt anyone again, especially one of her friends.

"That's great Felix. Brilliant. But one small detail. I don't think that Lucas will cheat on Brooke, especially with me."

"Oh don't you worry about that, I have it taken care of. Brooke won't be able to believe him, so even though he'll be telling the truth, she'll leave him and come to me. Now, I'm off to put this plan in motion. I'll see you later. Bye."

Ashley hung up the phone and was again overwhelmed with hugs from her new friends. "We have to do something. We can't let him get away with this." Brooke was outraged. No one, especially Felix, hurt Brooke Davis or any of her friends.

"Guys, I wish I could, but there's nothing I can do. He'll kill me if I fuck this up. I don't want to hurt any of you. You are the only real friends I've had since Felix came into the picture." Ashley really felt lucky to have them as her friends. She knew that they would help her the best they could.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Shouted Brooke.

"Somehow Brooke and brilliant don't go together," Started Haley, but after a quick stare from Brooke she retorted. "But, I'll allow it."

"Thank you judge tutor wife. Anyway, so now that we know what he's up to, we have to go along with it. I say we let him think that his plan is working. I'll even "breakup" with him if I have to. I'll run to him for comfort and he'll think that he's won." Brooke was so proud of herself. She had actually done something good for a change!

"But Brooke, what's going to happen when he thinks he's got you?" Ashley said, praying that this would work.

"I don't exactly know yet, but we have to tell the boys, and they'll think of something. Ashley don't worry. You're not going anywhere. You're safe here. I promise." Ashley hugged Brooke and wiped her eyes. She felt safe here. She was safe here.

Meanwhile...

Felix hung up form his beloved bride. He was going to get everything he wanted. Brooke, his money, and Lucas out of his life. He had no idea what was going on, and that's how it was going to stay. Felix was sure that his plan was going to work. _'Brooke will run to me. She will forget Lucas forever and find comfort in me. She'll be mine again! I know it.' _

**Hey, i hope you guys are liking it so far. Anyway, i'm starting to get sick, and my parents are going out of town, so i'm all alone with the 2 puppies (well, one puppy and one brother). Hopefully they'll both cooperate and i'll get to update. Otherwise, i'll update on Monday. Please review, they've been really helpfull **


	7. Family Planning

For months Later...

Brooke and Lucas continued as if everyone was normal. Felix decided to wait a bit longer to put his plan into full gear. Ashley had been getting close to the group just like Felix wanted, but not for the same reason.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Lucas said pulling his shirt over his head and walking to the bathroom. Lucas had been spending many nights at Brooke's house. He didn't want to take a chance on Felix hurting Brooke.

Brooke leaned over the sink and listen to her boyfriend talk while she splashed water on her face. "I didn't think that my cooking was that bad. You've been sick for a week." Lucas was really worried. So was Brooke. She was late, and she was never late. "Brooke.. Hello?"

"One minute babe" She said, bitting her fingernails. She always bit her fingernails, ever since she was a little girl, but now that she was older, and her manicure's mattered, she only bit them when she was nervous.

One minute. That's how long it would be until she knew if her life was changed forever. She loved Lucas, she really did. But still, she was only 16, and she didn't feel like she was ready to be a mother. She looked down at her watch and picked up the stick. "Shit."

Lucas turned when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He saw the look on Brooke's face and immediately ran to her. "Lucas, I'm sorry." Was all that Brooke could get out of her mouth as she handed him the stick in tears.

"Brooke, it's ok. Don't worry. I love you, and I'll love this baby too. I promise."

"Promise?" Brooke just looked into Lucas's eyes as he leaned into kissed her.

She savored the kiss, and looked back at him as he broke it. "Promise."

* * *

_One week later..._

"Brooke, I think that I caught whatever you had." Said Haley as she came out of the bathroom stall. Brooke and Lucas had decided to wait until after their doctors appointment later today before they told anyone.

"Trust me Hales, you can't catch what I've got." Brooke said and put a hand over her stomach. Then it occurred to her, Haley could very well be in the same situation. "Wait, what are your symptoms?"

Haley thought to herself for a minute. "Well, I've been sick for about a week, but hungry at the same time. I've been exhausted, but I'm sleeping way more than usual."

Haley looked at Brooke who was almost smiling. "Haley, I think that you do have what I have, only it's not something that you can catch. Haley I'm pregnant, and I think that you are too."

Haley's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what she was feeling. She was late, how could have she not thought of this before. "Brooke, what am I going to do?"

"Well, if Nathan is anything like his brother, and nothing like their father, he'll love you. You guys are already married. Are you happy?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"At first I was scared shitless, but then when I looked into Lucas's eyes and he told me that he'd love me and the baby forever, I realized that I couldn't ask for anything more." Brooke put a hand on her stomach. "There's a little person growing in there, part me and part Lucas. I couldn't ask for anything more." Brooke was smiling, actually glowing now. She really thought a lot about this in the past week. She couldn't wait to hold her little baby in her arms. Her's and Lucas'

Haley and Brooke could hardly make it through the rest of the day. As the bell rang, Haley ran to Nathan and told him to come with her, Brooke, and Lucas. He went along like everything was normal, that is until they turned into the building and he finally realized what was going on.

"Haley, why are we at the Tree Hill Women and Family Clinic?" Nathan asked, truly still a little out of it.

"Well two reasons. Brooke and I are women, and were going to have a family." Haley said with a smile in her voice. "Well, Brooke and Lucas are and I'm not sure yet. That's why were here."

Nathan looked at the door as it closed. Brooke and Lucas had walked together hand in hand, and Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and did the same.

Haley and Brooke signed in and sat next to their perspective boyfriends, (in Haley's case, husband.) "Ms. Brooke Davis." Brooke looked at Lucas as she heard her name called. She got up and Lucas grabbed her hand. She knew that she wouldn't have to do this alone, and now she knew that he really loved her, and their baby. "I'm Betty. I'm Dr. Hagnel's nurse. Now, you've already taken the blood test at you're regular doctors office, correct?" Brooke nodded her head. "Well than, congratulations are in order. Now, the first thing we'll do at every visit is weigh you. What is you're normal weight?" Betty asked, taking out a pen and writing in Brooke's chart.

"I'm usually between 104-110 pounds, depending on the week." Brooke said. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the scale. "120 pounds! I've already gained 10 pounds! Lucas, I'm going to be a cow by the time this baby is born."

Lucas started to talk but Betty whispered in his ear, "don't worry, they all say that. Whatever you do, only say. You're beautiful, sexy, and I love you. That and give her anything she wants." Lucas giggled.

"What's so funny?" Brooke said crossing her arms and giving Lucas the evil eye.

"Nothing baby. You're so beautiful, I think that tonight we should stay in and watch Dawson's Creek and eat Phish Food ice cream." As Lucas said the words 'Dawson's Creek' and 'Phish Food', he watched Brooke's eyes light up.

"Awwww baby, you're so sweet. I love you. Isn't he the sweetest Betty?" Brooke asked, running her fingers through Lucas's velvety hair. (She just loved his buzz cut.)

"Yes." Said Betty, giving Lucas a smile, "He's one of the sweetest fathers I've met so far. Now right this way and Dr. Hagnel will be into see you soon. If you need me, I'll be in the admit room with my next patient." Betty smiled at the couple sitting together, hand in hand. She felt good about these two. She knew that they would make it.

Betty looked down at her chart and once again stepped out into the waiting room. "Haley James Scott?"

Haley got up and grabbed Nathan, who looked white as a ghost. "Yeah, hi. We're here to take a blood test to see if I'm pregnant."

Betty smiled, "Oh yes, well after I take the blood it will only be a few minutes to get the results. If you are pregnant, you can have your first appointment today. Are you ready?"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other, than back to Betty. "We're ready, for anything." Nathan said and kissed Haley as they walked behind Betty.

After their appointments, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas walked back to Lucas's car. "Guys," said Nathan, opening the car door for Haley and Brooke, "what are we going to tell everyone, and when?"

"Well, I think that we should tell them the truth, and as soon as possible." Lucas said and Brooke cringed.

"What about Felix. I don't want him to hurt our baby." Brooke said as she clutched her stomach. Just hearing the heartbeat of her and Lucas's baby for the first time changed Brooke forever. She was a mother, or going to be one in 8 months or so.

"If we don't tell him, I think that it will be better. It won't look like we know what's going on. I think that we should tell some people at school tomorrow, so it can spread like a rumor does. But first, I think that we should tell our parents, Keith, payton, Jake, Ashley, Whitey, ya know, the gang..."

"Lucas Scott, did you just say the gang?" Nathan said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah," Lucas started laughing, "I guess I did. Anyway, I think we should tell them tonight, maybe at Karen's or something. What do you think"

Haley and Brooke's eyes lit up. Even though they were going to be teenage mothers, they loved their boyfriends, and were excited to be starting a family with them.

* * *

_The Next Day at School..._

"Well, how did you're parents take it?" Brooke turned around at the sound of Lucas's voice and kissed him.

"Not as well as your mom took it, and she nearly killed you. Let's just say, I think that I might be living with Hales and Nathan for a while."

"No, you'll live with me." Lucas said, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Lucas, your mom..."

"What, she loves you Brooke. She was mad at me not you. She's already gotten over it. In fact," Lucas said taking the small box out of his pocket. "She wanted me to give you this." Brooke's eyes began to tear up as she looked at the box. "Not now, but when we get older, Brooke Davis, I want you to be my wife. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I thought that you deserved some bling bling to prove it."

"Lucas, are you asking me to marry you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh my god. Of course I will! I love you Lucas!" Brooke opened the box and let Lucas put the ring on her finger. "Oh Lucas, it's beautiful."

"Thanks. I love you too Brooke, both of you." Lucas kissed Brooke's belly and then her lips.

Felix watched in disgust, he wanted to throw up. How could she love him, he was cheating on her again with her best friend. In Felix's mind, that was what was happening, or what was going to happen. _"How could I not think of this sooner. This is perfect! I'll get Ashley pregnant, and Brooke will have to believe me that he cheated on her. Not just cheated on her, but pulled a Dan Scott! This is perfect! My plan will go just as I want! I'll have Brooke, and Lucas will have no one." _

Ashley knew about the pregnancy, Brooke and Haley's at least. She didn't know that she too would soon be pregnant. Felix had replaced her birth control pills with fertility drugs. He knew that Ashley would get pregnant that way, if not pregnant with twins, which would even be better for his plan. A few weeks after Felix started forcing Ashley to have sex again, she was late. She knew that if she was pregnant, it was part of Felix's sick and twisted plan. Felix told her that if she didn't tell Lucas that the baby was his, that he would make her regret it for the rest of her life, no matter how SHORT it may be.

"Hey Brooke, it's me. I'm coming over, you and Lucas and I need to talk as soon as possible. The plan's starting. I'll be there in 5. Bye."

Brooke ran to the door and was surprised to find Ashley there. "Brooke, Felix got me pregnant!" Ashley blurted out as soon as Brooke answered the door. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Felix had made her keep it a secret for too long.

"Oh my god, Ashley. Lucas, get your ass down here now!" Brooke was trying to calm Ashley down.

"Brooke what's wrong? Ashley, are you ok?" Lucas sat next to her on the couch.

"Felix got her pregnant." Brooke burst out.

"That's not the bad part Brooke." Ashley took a deep breath. "Felix is going to make me tell you that the baby is his. Brooke went white. How could Felix do this to them. He knew that she was pregnant and that the same situation had happened to Lucas and Nathan's dad and moms. "I needed to tell you so that you guys could prepare. He's making me tell Lucas tomorrow at lunch, and he's going to tell you too. You guys what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Ashley, I've got a plan" Brooke rubbed her hands together. _"You may think that you've won Felix, but you haven't. This isn't over, not by a long shot." _

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec?" Felix came up to Brooke the next day at lunch. Ashley was off 'telling' Lucas that she was pregnant with his baby.

"Sure Felix, what's up?" Brook put her hands on her chin, making sure to show off her engagement ring. It was huge, Dan had bought it for Lucas as a peace offering.

"Wow, is that from Lucas?"

"Yeah, we're getting married, but we're waiting until after college. So what's up, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, about Lucas actually. Brooke, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I think that you should hear it from me, a friend."

"Hear what Felix?"

"Lucas cheated on you with Ashley," Felix almost smiled when he saw Brooke's face, but stopped himself. "It's worse, she's pregnant."

Brooke broke down crying. "Oh my god, I can't believe this."

Felix hugged her and Brooke wanted to knee him in the balls, but she had to keep going. She should move to L.A. and become an actress, he was really believing this. "I'm sorry Brooke, I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, you did didn't you? Excuse me, I have some weight to drop." Brooke walked away to Lucas.

Felix waited a few minutes and then slowly walked towards where the scene was beginning to form.

"Brooke, chill. I promise you, I didn't cheat on you, and I sure as hell didn't get Ashely pregnant."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You did this to me once before, I should have known better than to trust you. I should have never left Felix, he wouldn't have done this to me. We're through Luke, you'll never get to see this baby, or me, ever again." Brooked slapped Lucas, just as they had planned, and walked away very dramatically.

Felix smiled at the scene in front of him, Brooke had smacked Lucas, and she said that she regretted not staying with him. Felix's plan was going perfectly, and noting or no one was going to get in his way. He had them right where he wanted them.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Previews...**

**double trouble for Ashley?**

**HCM Anyone?**

**Felix and Nathan, one on one. **


	8. A Blessing in Disguise?

3 months later...

Felix laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I've got everything I could ever want. Brooke with me, and Lucas miserable." Felix truly believed that Brooke was in love with him again and he was planing on his next move. He was going to make sure that she never went back to Lucas, or anyone else, ever again.

Brooke and Lucas had been secretary seeing each other almost daily. Lucas hated sneaking around, but he knew that if Felix even had one inclining of something going on, that he could very well hurt not only Ashley and her baby, but Brooke and THEIR baby. Brooke, however, liked sneaking around. She loved the excitement.

Today they were meeting at Haley and Nathan's apartment for their secret rendezvous of the day. Felix never suspected a thing. He thought that Lucas was with Ashley, as he could always hear him when he called her, and that Brooke was with Haley. The truth was, they were all together. They had been almost inseparable since the day in Ashley's room. Ashley really loved all of them, Jake, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke. She never wanted to hurt them, ever. She had told all of them of Felix's plans and how she needed their help to foil them. All 6 of them agreed to help her, and to not tell anyone about Felix, they all feared for her safety.

"You guys, will our baby's be able to talk like that?" Brooke asked, rubbing her slightly distended stomach. Haley and Brooke were beginning to look pregnant, but Ashley looked HUGE, even though she found out, and was due after them. They were watching "Look Who's Talking" and Brooke was really confused.

Lucas laughed, until Brooke hit him. "Brooke, that hurt! It's just a movie, and the baby's voiced by Rosanne Barr!"

"I knew that," Brooke said, her cheeks turning red, "I was just joking. Ha ha, I thought it was funny."

"Brooke, sometimes I think that you should dye your hair blonde." Ashley was laughing so hard that she could barley get the words out. But everyone stopped laughing when Ashley's phone ringed the ring that everyone feared. They knew that when it played the theme from "Day's of our Lives" that it was Felix. (Ashley decided on that ring-tone because Brooke was right, their lives really were as full of drama as a soap opera!) "Guy's, quiet, except Lucas" Ashley waited one more ring and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, how's my little preggers."

"What's up Felix. I'm kind of busy."

"Well, apparently you and Lucas must be playing hide and seek." Felix said with that tone in his voice that made her shiver.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Felix."

"I'm sure you don't. I was just at Lucas's house, and there was no one home. So I thought, oh maybe the happy couple went to you're apartment, ya know, a little change of scenery. But to my surprise, it was empty." Felix pretended to laugh, and then his tone totally changed. "Where the fuck are you, and you better tell me right now bitch!"

As soon as Felix started screaming at her, Ashley's face went blank. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground crying.

Felix was livid! "I'm going to kill that bitch! I can't believe she fucking hung up on me, she better have some good reason."

* * *

Flashback

_ Ashley waited at the doctors office next to haley. It was their fourth month appointment, and their first ultrasound. Brooke and Haley were just beginning to show, "Nothing too horrible" as Brooke stated. Ashley however, was huge! She felt like she was 8 months pregnant._

_ As Brooke walked out of the office, she had the biggest smile on her face! She couldn't wait to tell Lucas that they were going to be the proud parents of little Sydni Davis Scott. Most fathers would be at the doctors appointment, especially at the first ultrasound, but Brooke and Lucas couldn't risk being seen together in public. But Brooke, being Brooke, wasn't worried. She had made sure that she had plenty of copies of their babies first picture. _

"_Ashley" the nurse appeared in the doorway, "You're next." _

_ Ashley sat on the table and smiled as the doctor walked in. "Hello Ashley, how are you feeling today?" _

"_I'm fine Dr. Hagnell, but I have a question. If I'm only 4 months pregnant, not as far along as Brooke and Haley, than why am I twice the size as them." _

"_Well," said Dr. Hagnell, running the ultrasound probe over her stomach, "I think that's because you're having twins. Congratulations!" _

"_What?" Ashley looked like she had seen a ghost. She could only say "What" for the next day. How was she going to tell Felix?_

End Flashback

* * *

Brooke ran over to where Ashley was lying in pain. "Brooke, I think I'm in Labor."

"Lucas, help her!" Brooke was crying now. What was she going to do. "We have to get to the hospital, like now!"

"Brooke, calm down, stress will only make our baby worse. We have to stay calm, for Ashley and the babies. We'll go to the hospital, and the other's will meet us there. Lets go." Lucas calmly picked Ashley up, and started towards the hospital.

Felix was driving around, looking for Ashley and Lucas when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Brooke. "Hey Brooke, what's up."

"Felix, I'm at the hospital. Ashley's in labor, and I need you, please, can you come?" Brooke was really upset, but not because Felix wasn't there, but because of why they were there.

"Sure, I'll bee right there._" 'Shit. What the fuck am I going to do?'_

They had all been in the waiting room, Felix was holding Brooke's hand, and Brooke kept looking at Lucas. Everyone stood up when the doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Scott?" Lucas nodded and followed the doctor to a private hallway, away from the others. "I assume that you know that Ashley was caring twins? Well, they were fraternal twins, and I'm afraid that one has died, causing the pre-term labor. We were able to stop the labor and save the other baby."

"Thank you doctor." Lucas went to shake his hand, but the doctor pulled away.

"I'm afraid that there is more. We had to do an autopsy on the baby to find the cause of death. We determined from the tests that the baby had the genetic disease HCM. Ashley doesn't have it, so I'm afraid that you must. I'm sorry."

The doctor walked away and Lucas walked into where the others were. "She was in labor because one of the babies died, of HCM. She's ok now, and so is the other baby, but she'll be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Ashley doesn't have HCM though, I do. I'm so sorry Brooke." Lucas was interrupted by a slap across the face from Brooke (She would apologize later).

Brooke ran out and Felix ran after her. "Brooke, wait up."

"Felix, I just want to be left alone, ok? I'm going to go to Payton for the night."

"Brooke, I really don't think that you should be alone right now, why don't you..." Felix was interrupted by Brooke.

"Thanks for the offer Felix, but I really just need to be alone. Bye."

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room waiting for haley to come out of the room with Ashley. He wasfeeling helpless, when all of the sudden, a light bulb went of in Nathan's head. _'If I had HCM, I wouldn't be able to work out, because if I wasn't being treated than I could die. Since Lucas isn't really the father of Ashley's baby, than he doesn't have HCM, but Felix does."_

Felix's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Felix, it's Nathan."

"Hey man, what's up?" Felix couldn't believe it. Not only was he getting Brooke, but the star of the school was calling him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the river court, ya know shoot some hoops. Ever since the Lucas thing, I can't stand him, and I need a new workout partner. Brooke said that you were into basketball, so ya in?" Nathan smiled, he knew that this was the one way that he could help Ashley without risking her life.

"Sure dude, I'll meet you there in an hour. Peace."

"Cool." Nathan called Lucas and tried to explain his plan, but Lucas was too worried about Brooke to listen closley. He had a hunch where she would be, so he got in his car and drove.

Brooke was in Payton's bed when Lucas walked in. "Lucas, what are you doing here? Felix knows where I am." Brooke sat up.

"Sushh. Don't get upset." Brooke bent down and kissed her head, then her belly, his now ritual. "Sydni, mommy can't get upset now can she? Don't worry about Felix baby. Nathan said that he was going to take care of him, for good. Something about a brilliant plan involving basketball?" Lucas sat down and Brooke laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nathan and brilliant don't really go together." They both laughed. "Luke, how's Ashley? Is she going to be ok?."

"Yeah, she's shaken up, but she'll be fine. My mom said that she could stay with us until the baby is born. I told her, it was the only way. I asked Ashley if she would go to the police now, but she still is scared."

"I don't blame her. Lucas, I love you, but I don't know how much more of this I can take." Brooke started to cry and Lucas just hugged her and cried right with her.

"I know baby, I know."


	9. Really Gone?

Nathan dialed Lucas's number again. "Hey, what's up. I'm not here right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Peace."

"Yo bro, you should really pick up the phone. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that you should come the river court at 3:30 if you want to see a show. Lets just say, I've got a way to get back at Felix for everything. Later." Nathan hung up the phone and looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet Felix in 10 minutes so he decided to get going.

Sure enough Felix walked up to Nathan, in his usual cocky manner, 5 minutes late. "Hey." Felix said, extending his hand to Nathan. "Sup?"

"Nothing. Ok, let's play" Nathan said, grabbing the ball off the ground. "Game to 21, make it take it. Wanna start, ladies are first." Nathan said taunting Felix as he tossed the ball at him.

"Sure, but then, you should be going first. But definitely brains and beauty before, well nothing." Felix took the ball and went to the top of the key.

Nathan had it all planned out. He knew the risks of having an elevated heart rate with HCM, especially when you aren't being treated. He read up on all of the materials when he was waiting for his results. He knew, from the day at the hospital, that Felix had HCM, and that he obviously didn't know it, so he wasn't medicated. Nathan also knew that Felix was not exactly in the best shape, so it wouldn't take to long for him to get his heart rate elevated. Nathan decided that he wouldn't play easy, because Felix would win too quickly. Instead, he wouldn't score, but he would play mad decence, so that Felix couldn't score.

"Man, nice shot." Nathan said with a little smirk on his face.

"And I thought that you were supposed to be Mr. Basketball. I can't believe that I'm beating you." Felix said, taking a sip of his water. He was beginning to sweat profusely, but Nathan wanted to make him work even harder.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a little out of practice. Your ball man."

Felix took the ball and began to dribble. He started to do fancy tricks, and Nathan just let him get away with it. He really wanted to pound this kid, but he knew that this way was really going to hurt Felix.

Felix couldn't get a shot off, Nathan was all over him. Nathan stole the ball and started back to the top of the key. He kept dribbling and did a spin move and made a lay up. "Nice... Dude..." Felix said in-between breaths.

"OK, now it's 12 to 14, your lead. Lets go." Nathan said and started to dribble again.

Felix put his hands on his knees and put his head in-between his legs. "Whoa man... Lets... Chill.." Felix was almost blue now, he was really struggling to breath.

"What's wrong?" Nathan said, pretending to care.

"I... can't ... breath..."

"Can't take it. You could forfeit." Nathan knew that Felix had too much pride to ever quit a game.

"No, I can. I just, I just..." Felix was gasping for air now. Nathan stared as Felix showed the classic signs of an HCM attack. "Nathan... Help...me..."

"Felix?" Nathan asked running towards where Felix was laying on the ground clinging to life.

"Nathan, please help me!" Felix said, begging Nathan now.

Nathan just stared at Felix, torturing him because he was standing there, and not helping him. "You son of a bitch. No one fucks wit my brother, or my friends. But buddy, the mistake you made, was fucking with me. I hope you go to hell!" Nathan smiled, he knew that they had one, and Felix was going to be out of their lives forever.

Felix took his last breath and then everything went black. Nathan took out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello, 911 emergency."

"Hi, my friend and I were playing basket ball at the river court, and he collapsed." Nathan tried to sound as upset as possible.

"Is he breathing?"

"I don't think so. I think that he's dead."

"Ok, police and paramedics are on there way."

"Thank you, I see them now." Nathan hung up the phone and tried to wake Felix up. "Felix, Felix wake up. God what's going on?"

The paramedics pushed Nathan aside and started working on Felix. One nodded his head and walked over to Nathan, who was sitting on the bleachers crying. He didn't know how he got real tears to come out, but somehow he did.

"Son, I'm sorry, but there was nothing that you could do." The police told Nathan. Nathan just watched as they zipped up Felix into a body bag. "I can see that you are in shock, but I need you to try and tell me exactly what happened. Do you think that you can do that?"

Nathan nodded his head and followed the cop to his car to tell him what happened. "Well, we were playing one-on-one, and he just started breathing really heavily. I asked him if he wanted to sit down, but he told me that he was going to beat my ass right then and there. Then all of the sudden, he just collapsed. I tried to wake him up but when I couldn't I called 911." Nathan began to cry again. "I should have made him stop, I could have prevented this."

"Son, there was nothing any of us could do. It seems that your friend here had a genetic heart condition that he didn't know about. He shouldn't have been playing because he was unmedicated. There was nothing that you could have done to help him. I'm sorry."

Nathan stood up and shook the officers hand and walked solemnly to his car. After he got into the car, he went straight to his apartment to tell everyone.

* * *

"Hey Baby" Haley waddled over to Nathan and gave him a kiss. Haley and Brooke were visibly pregnant now, as was Ashley, but since she was on bed rest, no one saw her.

Nathan was so excited that he actually pulled this off, he couldn't stand it. "Guys, I have big news! I'm a genius."

"Ok, Nate," Payton started "Just because you got an A on a test, doesn't mean you're a genius. You live with your tutor, remember?"

"Haha, very funny." Nathan said, sticking his tongue out at Payton. "But seriously guys, what would you say if I told you that Felix was dead?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Nathan. 'Wait, say that again, because I thought that you said that Felix was dead?" Brooke said, her eye's widening as she saw Nathan smile.

"That's right. He's dead. Gone. We never have to worry about him again!" Nathan smiled and waited for everyone to fully come to grips with the fact that Felix was out of their lives forever.

Ashley started to scream and cry, although they were tears of joy. All she could do for the rest of the night was cry and hug Nathan. Brooke and Lucas were so happy to not have to worry about Felix anymore.

"Baby," Lucas said, holding a teary-eyed Brooke in his arms, "now that Felix is gone, we have nothing to worry about."

"I know!" Brooke said looking up into his piercing blue eyes. "I love you so much, and now the whole world can know it. We don't have to be a secret anymore."

"I'm so happy cheery, but I was thinking, now that Felix is gone, how about we push the wedding date up. I love you so much, and now no one will get in our way. You will soon be Mrs. Brooke Scott, and I'll be the happiest man in the world!"

"Lucas, I love you so much! I can't wait to marry you." Brook leaned into Lucas and they began to find each other again. With Brooke's raging hormones, Lucas felt as if he had lost all control. Brooke sat up and dragged him into the guest bedroom (a.k.a. the baby's room). "Hey, now it's my turn." Brooke pushed Lucas down on the bed and began to kiss and caress him all over his body. Lucas just laid back and took all of this in. With Brooke beginning to feel like a "fat ass cow" more every day, he knew that he should be grateful for anything that he could get.

"Oh baby," Lucas said in-between kisses. "I love you so much." Lucas began unbuttoning Brookes shirt, but was stopped by a shriek.

"Oh my god Lucas!" Brooke screamed

"What, what is it?" Lucas was scared that something was wrong. But then he saw Brooke's face light up and he knew that everything was all right.

"The baby, she kicked." Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and placed it on her belly. "Oh my god, do you feel that?"

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. He knew that the night that he had pictured was over, but was just as happy with what was happening. "Hey Sydni. It's me, daddy." Lucas laid next to Brooke and propped his head on his hands as he spoke to his daughter. "I can't wait to meet you baby girl. Mommy and I love you so much."

Brooke had started to cry at this point. "I love you so much Lucas." Brook laid down next to her man and fell asleep, feeling safe and content in his arms.

* * *

The next day, they woke up and ate breakfast at the café as usual. They had decided to tell Karen that they were getting married sooner, rather than later.

"Mom, Brooke and I have something to tell you. We're getting married."

Karen just stood there with her mouth opened. "Absolutely not. You aren't going to make a mistake like your brother did. I'm not going to let you ruin your life!" Karen stormed into the kitchen, and Lucas ran after her, leaving a obviously saddened Brooke at the table.

"Mom, what the hell do you think that you're doing?" Lucas yelled, furious at his mom.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just over reacted. I have to go meet Andy for Breakfast, will you tell Brooke that I'm sorry, and that I'll see you two later?" Karen kissed a very confused Lucas and walked out the back door of the café.

'_I can't let Lucas know how I really feel. Things between us have been so weird lately, that would just make tings worse. Ever since Brooke and the baby have comeback into his life, I have barely seen Lucas. I know that I have to let him grow up and make his own mistakes, but I want him to have a better life than me.' _Karen had begun to accept the fact that Brooke and Lucas were in love, in fact, Brooke was really beginning to grow on her. When they first told her about the baby, she couldn't help but feel angry at Brooke for ruining her son's life. But lately, she saw how they truly loved each other, and the baby was going to be good for them. Lucas wasn't going to be like his father, she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

When Karen got home, she lost it. All the plans that she had made for him, all the work she had done so that he could have a better life that she had, and he had gone and thrown it all away. Karen began to cry when she heard the door open.

"Mom. Come on, I know that you're here." Lucas said, looking around the house for his mom.

Karen came out and stared at Lucas. She opened her mouth and without even thinking, she just let it all fall out. "Lucas, how could you do this? I thought you weren't like THEM"

"THEM who mom? Nathan, my BROTHER, Dan my FATHER?" Lucas was furious. "I can't believe this mom.I love Brooke and Sydni. We're all going to be a family, wether you like it or not." Lucas took a deep breath, knowing that his next words would change his relationship with his mother forever. "You could either support us, and be apart of our family, or Sydni can grow up, never knowing her grandma Karen. It's your choice."

Lucas walked out of the room and out the door. Karen broke into tears. She had no idea what she was going to do. She needed help and she knew that there was only one person who could help her. As much as she didn't want to do what she was about to do, she knew that it was the only way.

She locked the door and closed the curtains. She picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Dan looked at his cell phone and was in shock when her name came up on the caller i.d. "Karen, what do YOU want"

Karen took a deep breath and started talking. "Dan, i never thoughtI would say this, but I need your help. It's Lucas. He and Brooke are getting married."

"I'll be right there"

"Thank you." Karen said through the tears.

"It's not about you Karen." Dan said, beginning to get defensive. "I'm not going to let my oldest son ruin his life like his younger brother did. i have a plan."


	10. A Wedding and A Funeral?

Brooke and Lucas were beginning to get everything ready for their wedding. They were finally beginning to feel like a family because they were house hunting and they were getting married in a month. Felix had left all fo his money from his trust fund to Brooke, because he truly felt like they were in love and he wanted to make sure that she never had to worry about money ever again.

Lucas and Brooke decided that since they had so much money now, that they would give a lot to Ashley. They felt responsible if she wasn't going to lead a comfortable life like they were. If it weren't for her, than they probably would be broken up right now and Brooke would be getting ready to raise their baby alone, or even worse, with Felix in the same situation that Ashley was in.

Felix had left them almost 16 million dollars of his 17 million trust fund. He had left the other 1 million to Ashley's baby. Even though he was a dick, he felt responsible for the life that he had created. No one would have ever guessed that Felix would be one to own up to his mistakes, let alone make it so that they would have a good life. Brooke, Lucas and Ashley decided that they would give Ashley 4 million dollars. They had wanted to give her more, but she wouldn't let them.

With their money, they bought a house near Brooke's old one, although, not before some serious house hunting.

"This house is 5 bedrooms, has a pool, 3.5 baths, 3 car garage, and a nice backyard, as you can see from the family room." The realtor guided Brooke and Lucas through the house. Lucas knew that this was the ONE, because they had looked at 5 houses, and he had never seen her smile like he did in this one.

"The kitchen is this way," Brooke followed the realtor like a puppy follows someone with food in their pocket. "As you can see, the appliances are all top of the line, and the kitchen is quite large. The island alone can seat 10 and the table over hear, can seat 8. Shall we go on to the formal dinning room?"

Brooke nodded her head and almost fainted when she walked into the room. It was almost as if Martha Stewart had set the table her self. The room was painted a chocolate brown with a powder blue trim. The cherry wood table and chairs looked perfect with the Kate Spade table settings.

Lucas looked at Brooke and before the realtor could begin to describe the room, he shouted out "We'll take it!"

"Lucas," Brooke excused them from the realtor and ushered him into the family room. "Shouldn't we talk about this? I mean, come on, you just told the realtor that we would by a million dollar house!"

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled, "Brooke, this isn't any house, it;'s our house! I can tell in your eyes that this si the house you want." Brooke started to smile "But, if you're not sure, then I guess that we should tell her that we changed our minds" Lucas had the slyest look on his face as he walked toward the living room.

"Oh no you don't!" Brooke said, running in front of him. "Thank you! I can't believe that this is our house!"

The realtor left to deliver the papers to the current owners. Brooke went upstairs to divvy up the bedrooms. She decided that the first door closest to the master suite would be the nursery. Since they already had an office, and a fully finished basement, she decided to turn one of the extra bedrooms into a basketball room for Lucas. She was going to make it his wedding present. Lucas walked into one of their extra bedrooms and watched Brooke. He loved her so much, and now they were a family.

They moved in 2 days later, well technically they moved in, but they still had to buy all the furniture and stuff. They had paid for the dinning room set that was in the house, since Brooke had loved it so much, and they had invited Karen over for dinner.

Only their group of close friends had known that Brooke and Lucas had moved up the wedding. Karen was at dinner so that they could tell her. Brooke was cooking dinner and Lucas was getting dressed when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it babe." Brooke waddled over to the door and opened it. She was so excited, Karen was their first dinner guest. "Hi!" Brooke enveloped Karen in a hug as she welcomed her into their house.

"Brooke, thanks for having me." Karen took off her coat and looked around the entryway. "Brooke, the house, it's beautiful."

Brooke couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, well I'm just finishing dinner, but then I can take you on the tour if you want?" Brooke started to walk to the kitchen, one hand on her back. Even though she was 5 months pregnant, she was beginning to really feel like she was pregnant. Her back and feet were killing her, but Lucas was so good to her. She always was complaining, but when they got home from school, he had her favorite magazine, or desert waiting for her. "There's really nothing to see, were waiting until next week to go furniture shopping."

"Where's Lucas?" Karen said, helping Brooke dish out the food onto the serving pieces they had gotten as a wedding present.

"He's upstairs getting dressed." Brook said, "Luke, come down, your mom's here!"

"Coming!" Luke splashed water on his face. He knew that this would be hard, but he decided that it was best for all of them if he told her.

As he walked down the stairs, he decided that he couldn't wait until dinner. "Mom, Brooke and I need to talk to you."

Karen just stared at them and waited to hear what she knew, but secretly hoped she didn't.

"Brooke and I are going to get married in 2 weeks."

Karen just stood up from her seat in the dinning room and walked out the door. She sat outside the door to Lucas and Brooke's house and broke down. She knew that she couldn't let them go through with it, but she was scared of what dan was going to do.

* * *

Because Brooke and Haley were half way through their pregnancy, they were really beginning to get hormonal. With Ashley confined to bed rest, Brooke and Haley spent the majority of their free time with her, leaving Lucas and Nathan to wait on there every whim. 

With the wedding just 2 weeks away, Brooke had forced Lucas to sit down and start finalizing everything. "Baby, come on! We can watch the game in here." Brooke was whinnying. She really needed to finish these seating charts before the end of the night so she could fax them to the party planner.

Lucas ran in and flipped on the Duke game. "Ok, so who should be sitting at opposite ends of the room?" Lucas asked, making Brooke laugh.

"Seriously, ok, at our table will be just us. Table one will be Nate and Haley, Jake and Payton and Jenny, Anna, Ashley and Mouth. I was thinking of setting them up or something?" Brooke said, and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, table two is going to be your mom.." But Brooke was interrupted.

"I don't want her there Brooke, and I don't want to talk about it. She doesn't support us, and I don't want her there. It's our day, and I want everyone to be supportive and everything go perfect." Lucas looked at Brooke, and knew that this is what was best.

Brooke looked down, and sighed. Lucas needed his mom, and so did she. She didn't want Sydni to grow up without any grandparents. "I think that I can do the rest. You go watch the game. Love you!" Brooke left the room and went up to the bedroom. _"How can I get Lucas to see that we all need Karen? How can I get Karen to realize that Lucas and I are a family now? I have a lot of work to do!"

* * *

_

Dan sat at the dealership, plotting on ways that he could brake Lucas and Brooke up. It would have to be better than what he did to Nathan and Haley, that didn't work. He decided that what he was going to do was going to have to be drastic. He got up and went to the phone. "Brooke, hey it's me dan. Listen, I have a gift for you and Lucas, but I don't want Lucas to see it yet, I want you to tell me if he'll like it first. Can you come over to my house later? Thanks, bye."

* * *

Brooke was at the café. She knew how Lucas felt, but she really didn't want Sydni to grow up without any grandparents. She knew that her parents were hopeless, so was Dan. Karen was her only chance. 

Brooke decided that she should spend as much time with Karen as possible, hence her being at the café. Although that wasn't the only reason she was there. "Hey Jake!" Brooke yelled out as she took her usual seat at the counter.

"Hey Brooke? This months usual?" Jake said, afraid that if the answer is no, he might have to cook something really disgusting.

"Yeah, pancakes with applesauce, and salami with chocolate pudding!" Brooke really had the weirdest cravings lately, although she wasn't alone.

"Sure, coming up." Jake said as he went into the kitchen, passing Karen on his way.

"Hey Karen!" Brooke said, "I 'm sorry about the other night. I really wanted us to talk about the wedding. I don't think that Lucas meant what he said, it's just."

"Brooke, slow down" Karen said, almost laughing. It reminded her of the time she first met Brooke in the hospital. She had said that she always talked fast when she was nervous. Karen remembered how she first thought of Brooke, and how she had grown to love her. Maybe she could learn to love the idea of Brooke as her daughter, even if it was sooner than she had expected."

"Sorry, I just..." Brooke was interrupted by Karen.

"I know," Karen said, "You talk fast when your nervous."

"Yeah. I mean, that's kind of why I'm here. I'm wondering if maybe, you might be able to learn to love me again? I know that it's going to be hard, but it really means a lot to me, and to Lucas, even if he is being too stubborn to see it."

Jake came out with her food. "You know what, I'll take it to go." Brooke said taking her food and leaving money on the counter. "Thank's Jake! Karen, please think about it."Brooke said as she left.

Karen waited a minute and ran to get Brooke, but it was to late, Brooke had drove off. Karen picked up her phone and quickly dialed Dan's number, to tell him that the plan was off. Brooke was right, and Karen knew it. She really did love her, and she didn't want anything to hurt either Brooke, or Lucas, or Sydni. She put the phone to her ear, but all she got was Dan's voice mail. _"Where is he?"

* * *

_

"Hello, Mrs. Scott? This is Dr. Heart from Tree Hill Hospital. We have your husband, Dan here. He's had a hart attack, endued by HCM."

"Oh my god! I'll be there right away. Please tell Dan that I love him." Deb rushed to the hospital. "Excuse me," she ran to the desk trying to catch her breath. "My husband had a hart attack!"

"Mam, please calm down. Now, what is your husbands name?"

"Scott, Dan Scott."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, but your husband is not allowed any visitors right now, the doctors are still working on him." The receptionist said, "But we can give you this." She handed Deb a bag of Dan's stuff. "If you sit over there, than the doctors will come and talk to you as soon as they can."

Deb nodded her head and sat down. Deb went through the bag and found Dan's cell phone. She looked at the wall and noticed that cell phones interfered with the equipment. As she went to turn it off, she noticed that he had a bunch of missed calls. She scrolled through the caller i.d., but noticed that only one name was there. "I wonder what Karen wanted?"

She dialed Dan's voice mail and punched in 31, his jersey number, when prompted for the password. "You have 3 unheard messages."

"_Dan, it's Karen. We have to talk now! I just hope that it's not too late." _

"_Dan, come on! The plan is off! Luke and Brooke are in love and they're getting married. I don't want to do anything to ruin my relationship with Lucas, or Brooke."_

"_Dan! I don't know where the hell you are, but I swear. If you do anything to hurt Brooke, or Lucas, I will kill you!" _

Deb couldn't figure out what Karen was talking about, and she didn't have time to think about it. The doctor came out with a solemn look on his face.

"Mrs. Scott?" Deb nodded her head, afraid of what the doctor would say next. "I'm Doctor Heart, please sit down." The doctor took a deep breath, and began to say the words he hated to say. "I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, but your husband suffered a sever blow to the chest, which triggered his HCM." The doctor stopped to hand Deb a tissue. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we've lost him."

Deb just scanned the room, not knowing what to do. "Excuse me, blow to the chest?"

Doctor Heart sat down next to Deb, she obviously was unaware of the situation. "Yes. Dan was trying to push a pregnant girl down a flight of stairs, we believe that he was trying to make her loose the baby."

"Oh my god Haley?"

"No, I believe that the young women's name was Brooke. She got scared and hit him on the chest with her bag, apparently full of text books."

Deb than began to feel less sorrow, and more hatred towards Dan. He tried to hurt Brooke and her baby. She ran out of the hospital and called Karen.

Karen looked at the caller i.d. on her phone and saw that Deb was calling. "Hey Deb, what's up?"

"Karen, what were you talking about on Dan's cell phone? What plan?"

"Deb, Lucas and Brooke told me that they were going to get married. I overreacted, I asked Dan to brake Brooke and Lucas up. I told him that he was not to physically harm either one of them, or the baby. Wait, how do you know about the plan."

Deb took a deep breath. "I was at home when I got a call from the hospital, Dan had a heart attack."

"Deb, how is he?" Karen asked, concerned not for Dan, but for Deb.

Deb ignored her question and continued on with her story. "When I got to the hospital, they gave me a bag of his stuff, including his cell phone. When I went to turn it off, I saw all of the missed calls and checked his voice mail."

"Deb, you didn't answer my question. How is he? How did it happen."

"The doctor said that Dan was severely injured." Deb said through the tears. "They said that his attack was caused from a blow to the chest. He was trying to push Brooke down the stairs. She got scared and hit him with her bag full of books from school."

"Oh my god, Brooke! Is she ok, the baby?" Karen was grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Yes, she and the baby are fine. But Karen," Deb took a deep breath and just spat out what she never thought that she would have to. "Dan's dead."

"I'll be there soon." Karen ran to the hospital, where she found Deb with Lucas and Brooke.

Deb saw her and decided that they needed some time alone. "I'm going to go call and make the arrangements for the funeral."

"Brooke," Karen ran to her and started crying. "Are you ok, I'm so sorry!"

"Karen, it's not your fault." Brooke was shaken up, but she was glad Karen had come down. Maybe she was coming around.

"No, it is my fault. I overreacted when I heard about the wedding. I called Dan and told him that I needed him to get you to come around, and wait until you were older to get married. He told me that he had a plan, and I should let him deal with it. I'm so sorry. I told him that I didn't want to hurt either of you, but obviously he didn't care." Brooke got up and walked toward Lucas, who was fuming mad. "You have to understand, that I did what I did out of love." Karen stopped, she was crying so hard that she could barely talk.

"I understand if you never want to see or speak to me again. But I wanted you to know that I support you, even if you'll never know it."

Lucas was outraged, "Get out!" Karen ran out of the room and Brooke sat on the bed. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Lucas sat down and let Brooke cry on his shoulder.

"Lucas," Brooke stopped crying. "Maybe she did what she did because she loved us?" Brooke hoped that this was the reason, she didn't think that there could be a mean bone in Karen's body, especially one that would try and hurt her son. "She's your mother Lucas, and soon she'll be mine too. I forgive her, and I think that you should too."

Lucas sat up. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I can't forgive her. I wouldn't know what I would have done if you or Sydni had gotten hurt. I don't want her anywhere near either of you ever again." Lucas had become extremely protective lately, and he didn't want anything to ever even make the love of his life or his daughter uncomfortable. I don't want her at the wedding." Brooke just nodded her head as Lucas started to cry. Brooke knew that he didn't mean it, but she also knew that he had to figure it out for himself.

* * *

The Big day came and Brooke was getting very emotional. She had walked into the bridal suite at the church, Haley, Ashley, Payton, and Jenny following her. Haley hung up her dress and sat down next to Ashley on the couch. "Guys, I'm getting married today!" Brooke had been her usual cherry self lately, and today was no exception. 

Nathan knocked on the door, and cracked it open. "Hey have you seen Lucas? I need to talk to him and I can't find him anywhere. He's not answering his phone." Haley hit Nathan and he realized that he shouldn't have said what he said.

The minute the words came out of Nathan's mouth, Brooke started to sob. "I knew it... He... Thinks...I'm...Fat..." Brooke said in between her tears.

"No sweety," Payton said rubbing her back like she did Jenny's when she was upset. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"No, he's left me all alone! He doesn't love me." Brooke ran, as best as she could, into the bathroom.

"Nate," Haley yelled, throwing a pillow at him because she couldn't get up.

"Sorry! I'll go find him"

"You better."

Payton picked Jenny out of her stroller and took her into the bathroom. "Jenny, go make aunty Brookie laugh!" Payton put the little girl down and she walked, or tried to, towards Brooke in the bathroom.

"Bokie" Jenny tried to say as she through her arms up into the air.

"Hey baby." Brook smiled as she picked up Jenny. "Where's your uncle Luke?"

Jenny was too busy telling Brooke about her flower girl dress, of course, Brooke couldn't understand her, but she just nodded her head.

"Lucas, where are you?"

Brooke would have never in a million years guessed where he was. He ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground like he always did when hie was nervous.

He heard footsteps walk towards the door as it creaked open. "Don't talk, just listen." He said, trying to hold back the tears. "I need you. I love you. Pleas, come with me."

**Thanks for all the reviews! i'm thinking of ending it in a few chapters and making a sequal. what do you think? thanks again**

**Sara**


	11. Fairy Tales do come true

Lucas stood in the doorway, awaiting an answer. "What about Brooke?" A shaky voice asked, almost too softly to hear.

"I love her, but I can't live my life without you." Lucas walked into the house and hugged the women.

"So, you're actually saying that Brooke was right?" The voice said.

"Let's go and tell your new daughter-in-law that she was right!" Lucas enveloped his mom in a hug.

"But I'm not dressed!" Said a teary eyed Karen."

"It doesn't matter! If I'm not there in 5 minutes, Brooke's going to kill me!" Lucas ran out of his old house, with his mother in toe.

* * *

"Brooke, don't freak out!" Haley tried to convincingly say to Brooke. It wasn't working. Payton was zipping Brooke into her dress, which was made for her.

"How can I not flip out!" Brooke said, walking out of the dressing room. She looked like a princess, a pregnant princess. Her dress was made by Vera Wang. It was an ivory strapless A-Line gown. It had rare re-embroidered lace adorned with hand-sewn pearls and Swarovski crystals. It had a long train with a scalloped hem. Her hair was curled up and she truly looked like a princess, and the minute she walked out, everyone knew it. Brooke however, couldn't be paid enough to see it. "I'm fat and my fiance's left me 5 minutes before our wedding!"

Brooke turned around as she began to cry. Haley and Ashley began to cry with her, for no other reason than the fact that they were pregnant and hormonal. But, they weren't the only ones crying. As Brooke turned around, she saw Karen in tears running towards her.

"Brooke, Lucas didn't leave you!" Brooke couldn't believe her and just sat down and continued to cry.

"I would leave me if I were him. Look at me!"

"I am looking at you Brooke, and you look beautiful." Brook wiped her eyes and for the first time she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I do look beautiful don't I?" Brooke was beginning to become her usual cherry self. But that didn't last long. She began to cry again.

"Brooke, Lucas didn't leave you! He loves you and would never do that to you." Karen said, trying to comfort Brooke, a task that was almost impossible for anyone but Lucas. "He went to tell me that you were right." The minute those words came out of Karen's mouth, Brooke stopped crying.

"And you're not fat." Payton said looking at Brooke, putting Jenny on the ground. "Isn't that right Jenny? Is Brooke fat?"

"Bookie..." Jenny said smiling and pointing to Brooke's belly.

"See, even she thinks I'm fat!" Brooke said, but couldn't finish before Jenny spoke again.

"Bookie, baby. Hi baby!" She said, giving Brooke's belly a kiss.

Brooke laughed and everyone in the room awed at the cute toddler. Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "How long have you been working on that?" Brooke said, picking up Jenny and giving her a kiss.

Payton took Jenny from Brooke and rolled her eyes. That had taken her and Jake almost a month. They had been working on it ever since she first started saying Brooke's name, or Bookie as Jenny called her. "Just consider it your wedding present from Jenny!"

Everyone started to laugh, and Brooke sat down next to Ashley and Haley and sighed. But soon, the room was silent. The music began to play and the girls knew that it was time to start. Brooke stood up and went to the mirror. She put the veil on her head and played with her train. "I can't do this guys." She said, trying not to cry yet again!

"Yes you can!" Said a voice from the door.

"Lucas," this was the first time anyone had seen Brooke smile, really smile all day. They knew that everything was going to be fine. They all left the room, knowing that they needed some time alone. Really they left because they didn't feel like hearing Brooke scream at Lucas and then cry again. They had all had enough drama for the rest of the year, but knowing Tree Hill, there luck wouldn't be that good.

"Lucas, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck." Brooke had been really superstitious lately. She refused to buy anything for the baby, like furniture, until after her 7 month appointment. She figured that after 7 months, if the baby was born, she would most likely be fine.

"Don't worry, my eyes are closed!" Lucas said, laughing. He loved Brooke, even when she was neurotic and hysterical.

"Lucas," Brooke said walking towards the door and holding Lucas's hand. "Where were you?"

"I went to get my mom. You might want to film this, because I'll totally deny it later. So here goes." Lucas took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "You were right! I need my mom, you need my mom, and Sydni needs her too." Lucas took his hand from Brooke's and put it on her belly.

"I love it when you say I'm right!" Brooke said, in her usual 'Nananana boo boo' voice.

"I love you. I gotta go. See you up there baby." Lucas said.

Brooke looked in the mirror as she took one last deep breath. She knew that this was her last moment as Brooke Davis. From here until eternity, she would forever be Brooke Davis Scott, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Since Ashley had significantly lowered her stress level since Felix had died, and she had no more complications since the miscarriage of the first baby, the doctor decided that she could walk down the aisle. Pachelbel's Cannon started to play and the doors to the church opened. Ashley walked down the aisle first. All of the brides maids were wearing long Celadon green dresses with ivory Lilys. Haley went next, she looked at Nathan standing next to Lucas at the end of the aisle. She mouthed 'I love you' and stood next to Ashley. Payton, the maid of honor, went next. She and Jake stood at the end of the aisle and dangled Jenny's favorite toys to get her to walk to them down the aisle.

Jenny was wearing a Vera Wang flower girl dress. It was ivory and had celadon flowers along the waist and had a bow tied in the back. She was smiling all the way down the aisle, clapping for herself when she got to her parents. "Momma, jni go gur?" Everyone laughed when Jenny talked, how could they not.

Then it was Brooke's turn. She took a deep breath and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "You ready?"

Brooke turned around and looked into the blue eyes of Whitey. HE had believed in her when no one else did. He was more of a father figure to her than anyone else in her whole world. He felt like she was his daughter, and couldn't be prouder that she asked him to walk her down the aisle.

"Yup! Let's go." The bridal marched started to play and the whole church stood. Brooke slowly began walking down the aisle, trying to savor every moment. As she walked down the aisle, she didn't see all of the people looking at her, crying at her beauty. All she saw was Lucas. She couldn't take her eyes off him at the end of the aisle.

"_Just make her smile, that way she won't cry. You know if she cries, than you'll cry too."_ Lucas kept thinking that over and over in his head. He was doing whatever he could to make Brooke smile. When Brooke saw Lucas smiling at her, she knew that everything would be fine.

They reached the altar and Whitey lifted Brooke's veil over her head and kissed her. "Thank you Whitey, for everything." Brooke whispered to Whitey, who for the first time in his life, let people see him cry.

The Priest told everyone to be seated and began to start the ceremony. "Who gives this women to this man?"

Nathan, Haley, Payton, Jake, Mouth, and Ashley shouted "WE DO!" and Nathan added a "finally!" The whole church broke out in laughter.

"Thank you! And now, Lucas and Brooke will say their vows that they have written for each other. Lucas." The priest backed away as Luke took out a crumped piece of paper out of his pocket.

"'The courage of life is often a less dramatic spectacle than the courage of a final moment; but it is no less than a magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must-in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures-and that is the basis of all human morality' JFK said this, and I can't think of a better quote to describe you. Courage. You have so much courage Brooke you don't even know. Brooke, when I first met you, I thought that you were this cherry cheerleader, who would never even look at a guy like me. But I was wrong about you, well, not about your cheeriness." Lucas was fighting back the tears but continued on. "You showed me a part of my self, that I would have never known without you, and would be a lesser man because of it. We almost didn't get her today." At this point, Brooke was starting to cry and Lucas was barley holding it together. "I messed up, and I lost you. I never knew what love was until I DIDN'T HAVE YOU. But you, being the courageous person that you are, took a chance and gave me a second opportunity to be with you. You and I seemed to be the only person who believed in US. Now look at us, we've proved everyone wrong. We're having a baby" Lucas and Brooke, and almost everyone in the room, well the women anyway, had lost it. Lucas put his hands over Brooke's and placed them on her belly. The minute he did this, he felt Sydni kick, and it made everything that much more real. "Sydni, I want you to know that your mom and I loved you, even before there was a you. I loved you then cherry, I love you now, and I'll love you always."

Lucas folded the paper and placed it back in the inside pocket of his tux. Now it was Brooke's turn. She took her piece of paper out of her bra, in true Brooke fashion. Everyone laughed and it gave Brooke one more minute to breath. "Lucas. I'll always remember the first time we talked. The first words that I ever said to you were 'hey broody.' Since then, it's always been broody and cheery. Even when we weren't together, we were still broody and cheery." Brooke took a hankie from Payton and wiped her eyes and then Lucas's. "If you would have asked me last year if I would be getting married to Lucas Scott, I wouldn't have believed you, but you always did. Now we're having a baby! Most people would say that teenage pregnancy is a bad deal all together, but they're wrong. I love Sydni, just like your mom loves you. There is a quote from a book that a wise woman gave to me." Brooke looked at Karen, who was smiling and crying at the same time. "She said that she would read it to her son, and well, he turned out to be the most loving, caring, sexy man in the world, the man I love. 'I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my BROODY you'll be.' I'll love you forever broody. I love you." Brooke folded the paper and handed it to Payton, who placed it through the ribbon tied around Brooke's bouquet.

The priest began to speak, but Brooke and Lucas were lost in each others lives. "May I have the rings." Nathan and Payton handed him the rings. "Lucas, place this ring on Brooke's left ring finger and repeat after me." Lucas took the ring from the priest.

"_With this ring." _

"With this ring."

"_I thee wed." _

"I thee wed." Lucas placed the ring on Brooke's finger.

Brooke took Lucas's ring from the priest. "Brooke, repeat after me. With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Brooke placed the ring on Lucas's left ring finger and almost lost it again.

"And now, by the power invested in me, by god and the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Everyone clapped as Lucas and Brooke kissed each other.

They were officially husband and wife, neither of them could believe it. On the way to the reception, Lucas just kissed Brooke and held her in his arms. "Brooke Davis Scott, I love you so much!"

"I know baby." Brooke said, kissing him back and admiring her giant ring, a platinum band with pink diamonds all around. Inside, Lucas had inscribed, "Lucas and Brooke, fairy tales do come true. 12-5-05", the same inscription in his all platinum band.

"I just want you to know that. And I'm so sorry if I made you think that I didn't." Lucas said kissing her again.

* * *

They got to the party and waited for their big entrance. "Ladies and Gentleman" Mouth said into the microphone. "Please stand and join me in welcoming for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Scott!" Everyone stood and cheered for Lucas and Brooke.

As they sat down, Brooke put her feet up on the special matching footrest Lucas had the party planner order as a present for her. Everyone went up to congratulate the happy couple.

"Brooke, you look like a princess!"

"Thank's Bevin." Brooke said, giving her a hug.

Tim shook Lucas's hand and slipped him some condoms. "Dude, for the honeymoon!" Tim said and winked at Lucas.

"Dude, Brooke's pregnant!" Lucas said laughing.

"Oops, my bad." Tim said, "Uh, can I have them back then?" Tim said. Lucas gave them back to him and shook his head as Tim ran off after Bevin.

Lucas and Brooke were just sitting down to eat after making the rounds when Mouth came over the microphone again. "And now, it's time for Brooke and Lucas's first dance as husband and wife."

_Champagne Supernova (Lyrics by Oasis, sung by Matt Pond Pa)_

_How many special people change_

_How many lives are living strange_

_Where were you when we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall _

_Faster than a cannon ball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Some day you will find me _

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Some day you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why_

_A dreamer dreams she never dies_

_Wipe that tear away now from you eye_

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannon ball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Some day you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Some day you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the Sky_

_Cos people believe that they're gonna get away for the summer_

_But you and I we live and die_

_The world's spinning round _

_We don't know why_

_Why why why why _

_How many special people change_

_How many lives are living strange_

_Where were you when we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall _

_Faster than a cannon ball_

_Where were you while we were gettin high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me _

_Caught beneath the landside_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

_Cos People believe that they're _

_Gonna get away for the summer_

_But you I we live and die_

_The world's still spinning round_

_We don't know why_

_Why why why why_

_How many special people change_

_How many lives are living strange_

_Where were you when we were getting high_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high_

They finished dancing, and sat down. It was time for the toasts. Nathan stood up and raised his glass. "I'd like to make a toast, to my brother and new sister-in-law. A few years ago, no one ever would have thought that I'd be saying that, especially me. Lucas and I weren't really brothers, or even friends, until last year. Now, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't gotten close. We helped each other out, and we also did more for each other than I think either of us will ever know. But, if it weren't for you being you, and me being an asshole, I would have never met haley, and well" Even Nathan was starting to cry, was this hormonal thing contagious? "I don't know how I would have survived without her. Brooke, what can I say? Thank you for keeping my big brother sane. I don't know if we'd have the same relationship if you weren't there cheering us on! I know that it's weird, not having our dad here Luke, but you know what, I think that you and I are going to prove him wrong about us. We're going to shove it in his face, that we can be great dads and still be great basketball players. So cheers to Brooke and Lucas, forever together!"

"Cheers!" Everyone clapped and took a sip of champagne, (or in Broke, Haley, and Ashley's case, sparkling cider.

Then it was Payton's turn. She raised her glass and everyone followed suit. "Ok," She knew that this was going to be hard. "Brooke and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Last year was rough for us, but even when I was with Lucas, I could tell that he didn't feel for me, the way I felt for him. I loved Lucas, but he loved Brooke." She took a breath and stopped herself from crying until she was done. "When they're together, it's almost as if the whole world stops. You two belong together. It's almost as if they're the only two people in the whole world. Congrats you guys. I love you! Cheers!"

* * *

The party kept going and eventually Brooke had passed out in the bathroom from pure exhaustion. They were the last to leave though. Brooke was never one to leave a party early, especially if it was her's.

"Brooke, come on, wake up! You're never going to believe this." Lucas said, trying to wake Brooke up.

"I'm sleeping now, comeback later." Brooke was being stubborn, but Lucas knew that if she didn't see this, she wouldn't believe it. He picked her up and took her outside, she immediately woke up when she felt the flakes of snow falling on her hands.

"Lucas, it's snowing! I can't believe it!" Brooke said, snuggling into Lucas's chest.

"I know! It's perfect isn't it!" Lucas said, kissing her on the head.

Brooke looked into his eyes, "The picture perfect fairy tale ending to a fairy tale wedding. Come on broody, lets go home!"


	12. author's note

hey guys, sorry for the lack of update. i've been really busy lately, and to tell you the truth, i sort of have a writers block. i'm hopping to have cptr 11 written by friday and put up by monday! i'm sorry to make you wait so long! thank's for the reviews! they're really motavating!

Sara


	13. shopping and suprises

Brooke looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to get out of bed. She never wanted to get out of bed these days because it meant that she couldn't be next to Lucas. She loved the feeling of security that she felt when she was lying next to him. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she was asleep.

Lucas opened his eyes and for a second did a double take. Every morning he did this because sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was married to Brooke. He still could hardly believe that she had taken him back after the Payton incident. After he realized that he really did have the life that he had dreamed of ever since he and Brooke had gotten together, the went about his usual morning routine. He opened his eyes and roll over to wake up Brooke. He hopped that she would be a little easier to wake up today.

"Brooke Baby," Lucas said, almost yawning. Brooke responded with her usual Mmmmm". Lucas knew by that sound that she either wanted him to stay in bed with her, or was sleeping. He decided to entice her. "Ok. I guess than we'll just go back to sleep. Today is only one and a half months until your due date, but I guess that it's not important. Goodnight." Lucas kissed her forehead and rolled over.

"LUCAS!" Brooke screamed as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Just joking," Lucas said, as he rubbed his head. "I'm not that stupid as to mess with a pregnant woman and her shopping." Lucas said getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"Good," Brooke said following him. "Because you promised me that today we could go baby shopping, since no one can come to the shower."

"Yeah, why is that exactly?" Lucas said, while brushing his teeth.

"Well," Said Brooke as she came out of the closet dressed in her usual attire lately, which consisted of Juicy Couture sweats and a tank top. "You're mom is all consumed with Andy, I think that he's going to propose soon, and Haley, Payton, and Ashley are busy babysitting for Jenny while Jake and Nathan are getting ready for the baby. " Brooke said and saw a look of sadness across Lucas's face. "Aww," Brooke said pinching Lucas's cheeks. " Is the little baby afraid that he's missing all of the fun."

"No!" Lucas said pouting. "They're probably out drinking anyway. I still think that Nathan is going to drop the baby the first time he holds it." Brooke started to laugh, and ended up snorting at the same time.

Lucas walked down the stairs and sat at the island, eating his cereal and reading the sports page. "Hey, I just need to eat, and then we can go." Brooke said, making herself a bowl of oatmeal. "You ready?" She said, walking and eating at the same time.

"If you mean do I have the credit cards, than yes I'm ready. You know, that after today, this is totally real. Like, we're going to have little clothes, and a crib, and everything, all we need is the baby."

"You're totally hyped, right." Brooke asked. Luke nodded. "Me too! Come on, let's go before I change my mind and decide to order everything off line."

Brooke and Lucas jumped into the old Keith body shop truck and headed to the mall. "Luke?" Brooke said, touching her stomach. "I don't think there's enough room in here for a baby."

"Brooke, I love this truck. I really don't want to have to give it up."

Brooke quickly dropped the subject. Her face lit up when she first saw the store. Lucas had told her that today was baby day. She could buy what she wanted, with no price limit. Felix had made life a whole lot easier for them, they didn't have to worry about starting a college fund for their daughter, or about having to work to support her. That meant that they could continue to go to school so that they could be successful later in life.

"Hello, and welcome to Beillini. I'm Kara."

"Hi, I'm Lucas, and this is Brooke. I've made arrangements to work with a personal shopper." Kara nodded and told them to follow her.

"Hi, you must be Lucas. We spoke on the phone. I'm Lisa; I'll be your personal shopper. You must be Brooke."

"What gave it away?" Brooke said, in a bitchy tone. "I'm sorry, hormones."

"That's ok, I'm used to it. Should we start?"

Brooke followed Lisa towards the crib section. Brooke had decided on an iron crib with crowns on it. Sydni was going to be a princess, being Brooke's daughter, how could she not be? Brooke decided on a pink patch work quilt. It had every color of pink known to man on it.

"Shall, we move onto gliders?"

Brooke chose a light pink glider with a brown trim. It didn't look like a normal rocking chair, Brooke decided that she thought that they looked to old womanish, and they really weren't comfortable. It was an arm chair that glided back and fourth. The minute that Brooke sat in the chair, Lucas knew that he was going to have a very hard time getting her up! Brooke eventually fell asleep, leaving Lucas to pick out the armoire and changing table.

After Brooke woke up, she decided on picking out some decorations for Sydni's princess room. She found letter's to spell out Sydni's name on her wall. She was so proud of Lucas for picking out a dresser that she would have chosen herself. She picked out the matching book shelf and decided on painting the nursery a chocolate brown color. Very romantic, Brooke felt. Brooke was exhausted, so she sat down and soon fell asleep. Lucas needed to wake her up, and he had a really good idea of how to do so.

"Brooke, let's go to another store." As soon as Brooke heard Lucas whisper this into her ear, her eyes popped open and she almost flew out of the chair. She was pretty speedy seeing as she was seven and a half months pregnant. "Coming!"

She hopped, well as best she could, into the car and told the chauffeur, a.k.a. Lucas, that their next stop was to get a car seat and a stroller. Lucas said he knew a great place and before Brooke could blink they were at Baby's R' Us. Brooke couldn't decide between the Preg Perro pram stroller and car seat or the Graco shopping stroller and car seat. Brooke left the decision up to Lucas.

"Whichever one you want Lucas, I can't decide. You should do it." Brooke said, leaning against the wall.

"Brooke," Lucas said, scratching his head in a very Lucas way. "I'm not very good with these kinds of things. I really don't…" Lucas had no time to finish what he was saying because Brooke interrupted him.

"Lucas really, I don't give a shit. I could care less. Just pick so we can go pick out clothes! I really want to sit down!" Brooke was almost in tears.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know, why don't we get both. I mean, we can always use two strollers and car seats."

"Why, we only have one car that the baby can ride in, the convertible." Brooke was really confused now.

"I know that, but I'm sure that my mom's goanna want to take her places too." Lucas walked up to Brooke and kissed her. Come-on, let's go to your favorite place in the world."

Brooke's face light up. "You mean,"

"Yup. Neiman Marcus!" Lucas said as he told the guy what they were going to take.

Brooke was in heaven at Neiman's. Brooke's princess would settle for nothing less than the best. Brooke however, knew a few things from the money incident with her parents. She went to Neiman's and picked out a few outfits and bought them. She picked a little pale green dress with pink flowers and matching white patent leather shoes with little pink flowers. She also decided on a little Ralph Lauren Dress with matching bloomers.

After she had seen some things that she loved at Neiman's, she decided to drag Lucas to Loehmans, men's shopping hell. She had become so savvy lately. She would pick outfits at department stores and would by them for discounted prices. She got about 10 Juicy Couture baby sweats like she had. She loved it when she saw baby girls dressed just like their mothers. She even found a baby bikini.

"Oh my God Lucas, look at this." Brooke ran toward him showing her prized find. "I have one just like it!"

One look at Lucas and you would have thought that he had seen a ghost! He looked pale and like he was going to faint. "Brooke, my baby is not going to be the hot one in her play group, even though she will have her mother's genes." He said kissing her playfully.

"Oh no you are not going to try and make me forgive you. Why can't she wear it." Brooke was beginning to pout.

"Because, she's a baby!"

Brooke whipped out the puppy dog face and Lucas caved in. "Look who has become the overprotective daddy!" Brooke said kissing Lucas back. Come-on, lets go.

Then they were onto Brooke's favorite store, E-Street, well E-Street Kids to be exact. Brooke stocked up on baby sized 7 jeans, Michael Stars tees, and a little citizens of humanity jean jacket. Brooke and Sydni were going to be matching all the time, so basically, anything Brooke had that came in baby sizes, so did Sydni.

They went to the mall where they hit up Nordstrom, Oililly, and Baby Gap. When they left they had about 25 sleepers, 20 onezies, and 15 dresses, 10 sweats with 10 matching hoddies, and about 5 pairs of jeans and 20 tees. "Lucas, how much do you think we spent today?" Brooke asked, closing her eyes as she sat in the car while Lucas loaded all of the clothes.

"Well," Lucas said "I think on clothes, at least 3,000. The crib was 2,025, the mosses basket was 258, the armoire was 367, the book shelf was 223, the letters for the wall were 156, the bedding was 865, and the strollers were 300.00 and 250.00 a piece." Lucas's jaw dropped when he finally realized the total amount they had spent in one day.

"Lucas," Brooke said, almost staring into space "That's like, almost 10,000 dollars!"

Lucas just smiled knowing that unlike what Brooke thought, the day wasn't over.

"Lucas, I'm so ready to crash." Brooke said with her eyes closed as they drove home from the mall. Lucas had one more surprise up his sleeve. "Lucas" Brooke whined as she did not get an answer, "Lucas, where are we? I just want to go to bed."

Lucas just laughed, and answered her with what he knew was going to just drive her even crazier. "You'll see."

Brooke was pouting and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to find that Lucas was pulling into the lot of Scott motors. "Are we here to see Keith?" Brooke said, yawning and stretching as they pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Surprise!" Lucas shouted as the pulled up to a new Land Rover LR3.

Brooke had the biggest smile on her face as they turned off the car and opened the doors. "Lucas, is this for me? Is this my car?"

"Nope." Brooke's smiled drooped into a frown.

"Oh"

"It's mine." Lucas saw Brooke's smile return to her face.

"Lucas, you really are getting rid of the truck? For me?"

"No I'm doing it for Sydni. You're right, the truck isn't safe." Lucas had the biggest smile on his face because he knew what was next to the Land Rover was going to make Brooke scream. "This is your car."

As Lucas took Brooke's hand she almost fainted when she saw the black Cadillac Escalade ESV. Brooke screamed on the top of her lungs. "Oh my God LUCAS! I love it! I can't believe this, this is my dream car!" Brooke was in tears as Lucas opened the driver's side door. As he opened the door, a running board came out making it easier for her to get into the car.

"Here you go," Lucas said smiling seeing how happy he had made her. "Watch this" When Lucas closed the door, not only did the running board disappear, but the seat, and mirrors went to the exact right position for Brooke. The navigation system came on greeting her. "Hello Brooke. Where are we going today?" "You can turn the voice off." Lucas said getting into the passenger seat.

"Lucas, this has been the best day ever!" Brooke was still checking things out. Keith had even put in a DVD player with 2 screens one in the back row and one in the middle. Sitting in the middle seat was one of the car seats that Brooke and Lucas had picked out earlier in the day.

"See, I told you we could always use two car seats." Lucas said. "The other one's in the Rover."

"I'm so happy. Can we go home now, I'm exhausted." Yeah, I'll drive; Keith is taking the Rover to our house. Let's go home".

When they got back to the house, Brooke walked into Sydni's nursery and placed her hands on her belly. _Hey baby. Well this is your room. Your daddy and I can't wait until you get here. Well, actually, I'm a little scared. See, I never really had a good mother when I was growing up. Basically, my parents thought that their job was to be a human ATM. I was raised by babysitters and nannies. I promise you Sydni, I'll always be there for you, no matter what the situation, I'll always be here, and so will your daddy. _

Lucas went to walk into the room. He saw that Brooke was standing there with her hands on her belly and crying. He quietly walked into the room and sat there for a few minutes watching her. These were the last months when it was going to be just him and Brooke. He knew that they were ready but they were only 17, how were they going to be good parents. Lucas walked up behind Brooke and placed his hands over hers. Brooke turned around and smiled at Lucas.

"Hey baby." He said kissing Brooke.

"Luke, I love you, you know that right?" Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"I love you so much Brooke. Just think, in 6 weeks, we're going to be standing here with our daughter."

"Um, Lucas, I think that it maybe sooner than that." Brooke said as she looked down and then up into Lucas's piercing blue eyes. "I think my water just broke."


	14. Begin Anew

**Hey Guys, sorry for the** **long break between the last** **update. I thought that I'd make it up to you by giving you two chapters in 2 days. This chapter is a little graphic towards the end, but i wanted to be authentic, i guess. Well,hope you like, keep reviewing!**

**Thanks, **

**Sara**

* * *

"Lucas…" Brooke was trying to snap her husband out of his trance-like state that he had been in for the past 2 minutes. "OK, I guess I'm driving my self to the hospital." Brooke said, waddling out of the nursery.

"What?" Lucas asked, finally awaking from his state of complete shock. "I'm sorry, I thought you said that your water just broke." Lucas kind of chuckled at the thought of that. Brooke had six weeks left before the baby was going to come. The baby couldn't possibly be coming now, could it?

"LUCAS!" Brooke screamed from their bedroom. Lucas ran towards her and found her sitting on the floor on her knees and putting her hands on her belly.

Brooke was crying, and Lucas almost lost it. Whenever he saw Brooke in pain, he was in pain. "Brooke, baby, are you ok?" Lucas asked, trying to help her up so she could sit on the bed.

"What the hell Lucas do you think I am? I'm having a baby for Christ's sake! It hurts like a bitch." Lucas gave his hand to Brooke to squeeze to show her that if she was going to feel pain, than so was he. He really hopped that this is the worst pain she has because she was already breaking his shooting hand.

"Babe, where's the bag of clothes we bought today?" Lucas asked, helping Brooke put her shoes and socks on.

Brooke was feeling better now, the contraction was over, but she still wasn't her usual cheery self. "They're in the back of the rover." She said, getting her pillow off the bed along with her teddy bear. "Lucas, can you get the bag of stuff from the closet? It has my hospital blanket and booties from when I was born and you're stuffed animal that Keith brought to you the first time he saw you."

Brooke was beginning to walk out of the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. She remembered to bring a ton of bottled water with her, knowing that all the hospital would probably have within her reach would be tap water, eww. "Lucas, hurry baby, I need you!" Brooke said, sitting on a chair in the kitchen as she felt another contraction rip across her belly. _I hope you're worth all of this pain kid!_

"Here, I got everything, let's go." Lucas grabbed a set of keys and hopped into which ever car unlocked when he pressed the clicker. Boy was he glad that they had gotten 2 car seats, if he had had to go back into the house to change keys; he thought Brooke was seriously going to murder him.

Brooke reached back into the backseat of the car and pulled out the video camera from the front pocket of her hospital bag. She was so glad that paranoid Haley had made her pack it in the 5th month of her pregnancy, just incase. She knew that she wouldn't have remembered everything that she needed if she had to pack it then.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he watched her turn the camera towards her so she could tape herself.

"I'm going to make sure that our baby can see how much pain she caused me to bring her into this world, I'm going to hold this over her head forever."

Lucas laughed as Brooke turned the camera toward him. "Hey dad, how you doing?" Brooke was playing reporter until another contraction hit. "Sydni, you better be worth all of this pain." Brooke breathed through the relatively short contraction and as soon as it was over went back to filming Lucas.

"Well mommy," Lucas did one of his trademark Lucas smiles, "I'm doing great, considering that in about 2 minutes we'll be at the hospital where we can get you all doped up and Whitey won't kill me for letting you break my hand." Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas's comment and went on filming.

"Yup, you know it broody! Look, here we are, this is where baby Sydni Scott is going to be born. Did you call everyone?" Brooke asked Lucas, turning off the camera and putting it in its bag.

Lucas pulled up to the valet parking and helped Brooke out of the car. He grabbed the bag of clothes and her hospital bag and decided that he could leave the car seat for later. "Yup, most of them wanted to wait until it was closer, but my mom decided that she was going to be there the whole time, I bet you she and Andy are all ready…" Lucas was interrupted by his mother running over to him, with Andy right behind her.

"We were waiting for you." Karen said as she motioned Andy to bring over a wheelchair for Brooke to sit in. "We went to registration, but you hadn't checked in yet." Karen was so excited; you would have thought that she was the first time father and not Lucas.

"Yeah, sorry about that mom, we were a little busy. We weren't exactly prepared for the baby to be coming so soon." Lucas walked up to the desk and opened his mouth when Brooke spoke for him.

"We're pre-registered. Let's just go." Brooke was starting to get another contraction, and Lucas could tell by the wincing look on her face.

"Come on cheery; let's go get you drugged up." Lucas laughed as he saw the look of relief on Brooke's face as she heard those words come out of his mouth.

* * *

Brooke came out of the bathroom in her hospital gown and got on the bed. Lucas was watching the game on TV. "Well," Brooke said, plopping down on the bed, taking a sip of water. "It's not an Armani, but this isn't the Four Seasons either." Lucas got up and kissed Brooke on the forehead.

Lucas saw THE LOOK on Brooke's face, and knew what was happening. "Breathe, Breathe, almost over."

Brooke closed her eyes and squeezed Lucas's hand. She opened her eyes and stared Lucas straight in the eyes. "Lucas, GIVE ME MY DRUGS!" Just as she screamed this, again, the anesthesiologist walked in to give Brooke her epidural.

"Ahh, I'm feeling much better now." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas's hand. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Lucas kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She was going through possibly the most painful experience that anyone could go through. In fact, Lucas knew that it had to painful, because men weren't capable of doing it. Lucas knew that if he had had to do that, he would have given up along time ago. "Brooke, you're so strong." Brooke blushed; she loved it when Lucas complemented her, especially when she looked like shit. "I mean, look at you, you're having a baby! Our baby! I just, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brooke and Lucas were interrupted by the clearing of a very familiar throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but is all of the pain over with for now" Nathan stepped into the room and shook Lucas's hand. "Haley's a little scared of birth, and if she saw you in pain, I think that she would just kill herself before she went through that much pain."

Brooke laughed and pulled her blanket up over her stomach. "Haley, you can come in now, I promise it doesn't hurt." Brooke rolled her eyes and under her breath whispered "anymore."

"Hey Tigger. How's my little niece doing? I see that she's just like her mother, needing to make a dramatic entrance so that she could have all the attention." This made everyone in the room laugh, except Brooke.

"Hey I'm not THAT dramatic." Everyone laughed again as Brooke said this in all seriousness. "Ok, I guess I'm a little dramatic." Brooke rubbed her belly. It didn't hurt anymore, but she felt weird. She still couldn't fathom how a baby was supposed to come out of a person.

Haley plopped down on a reclining chair and covered up with her coat. "What's a matter tutor wife? Not enough excitement for you?" Brooke was watching the game on TV because she knew that it was the only thing that was going to keep Lucas going the whole time. From what she read, it could, and most probably would, take many hours. Good thing Brooke had brought her portable DVD player with the full first season of the OC and all 10 seasons of Friends to watch.

"Oh," Haley said, sitting up and going over toward Brooke's bed. "Isn't this the episode when Paris Hilton hits on Seth at that club in LA?" As much as you would think to the contrary, Haley was the BIGGEST fan of the OC, even bigger than Brooke.

"Wanna watch?" Brooke said as she patted the bed, making space for Haley.

"You know it." Haley said as she made herself comfortable.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Payton, Jake, Ashley, Andy, Keith, and Karen were all in the waiting room. Haley and Brooke had fallen asleep and so had Nathan and Lucas. The nurse had come in and attempted to wake them up, but Lucas and Nathan told her, in the kindest was possible, that if she wanted to live much longer, she would be better off letting them sleep.

Eventually, they did kick Haley and Nathan out, so they joined the others in the waiting room. None of them had even thought of bringing the subject that they all were thinking about. The baby was 6 weeks premature. She would probably be very tiny, and might even need to be on a respirator. No one wanted to think about that.

Ashley was extremely withdraw and hardly ever talked, which was very unlike her. She knew that she needed to be happy and supportive of Brooke and Lucas, especially if the baby was going to have to be in the NICU. She was trying, but she couldn't help but think of her baby. She subconsciously put her hand over her belly. She only had two months left, but she was still scared that her baby would end up sick, or even worse. She tried her hardest to think positively, but it was really hard, especially here. She got up to go to talk to Brooke. Brooke always made her feel safe and secure, she knew that Brooke probably wouldn't be able to talk right now, but just being there to help and support her, like Brooke had done for Ashley so many times before. Ashley walked towards Brooke's room and was almost there when she was practically knocked over by Lucas.

"Sorry Ash, but I got to find Brooke's nurse; she says the baby's coming."

"That's great Luke," Ashley decided that she could at least help Lucas, and boy did he look like he needed some help right now. His face was unshaven and he had large circles under his eyes. Brooke had been in labor for about 14 hours now, and he had been up for about 12 hours before that. Ashley didn't want to say anything, but he also needed a shower, badly.

"Yeah, now it seems real, you know?" Luke said, walking in front of Ashley.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You guys are going to be awesome parents, I'm certain of it."

"Thanks Ashley, that makes me feel better." Lucas embraced her in a hug and heard Brooke scream his name.

"Don't worry; I'll go tell the gang. Tell Brooke I love her. Ok?" Ashley gave Lucas one more hug and watched as he ran into Brooke's room. As she walked toward the waiting room, she couldn't help but think that she was going to be all alone in her delivery room, and it scared the shit out of her. Brooke was probably the strongest person that she knew. She had the guts to stand up to Felix, and she would say and do whatever she wanted. If Brooke was screaming for help, how was she supposed to do it alone?

"Lucas" Brooke cried, sweat dripping on her face. The epidural was beginning to wear off, and she was starting to feel a lot of pain.

Lucas ran into the room, followed by a few nurses and a doctor. "I'm here baby. Shhhh, I'm here." Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and ran his fingers up and down her arm. He knew that that would make her relax.

"Mrs. Scott," The doctor said while putting on rubber gloves and pulling a stool up to the foot of Brooke's bed. "You're 10 cm. dilated and ready to push."

"Do I have to?" Brooke was exhausted. She knew the answer to the question, but still hoped it would be the opposite of what she thought it would be.

"Yeah, if you want to see your baby, you do. Now, I want you to take a deep breath in and out." Brooke did what the doctor said and looked at Lucas with her puppy dog eyes.

"Squeeze away." He said as he gave her his hand and a kiss on her head.

"Good Brooke. Now, I want you to take another deep breath, and push as hard as you can for 10 seconds. OK?" Brooke nodded and began to push while the doctor counted to ten.

Lucas stood next to Brooke's head and continued to kiss her and whisper into her ear. "I love you baby, you can do this."

The doctor told Brooke to take a break while she got the Neo-Natal team ready for the birth. "Lucas, I'm scared." Brooke said as she watched the scene around her. "I feel like I'm on an episode of ER."

Lucas giggled and Brooke started to cry. "It's not funny!"

"I know baby, but only you would be able to turn the birth of our first baby into a reference from a TV show." Brooke looked at Lucas and he saw the fear in her eyes. "She'll be ok Brooke. She'll be ok."

"Promise?" Brooke asked as the doctor came back and told her to start pushing again.

"Good Brooke, ok, the head's almost out." Brooke let out a scream as Lucas told her that the baby had blonde hair. "Ok Brooke, one more push." Brooke closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could.

"Baby, we did it, she's here!" Lucas kissed Brooke and watched her smile for the first time all day. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Brooke wasn't paying attention so she didn't know if Sydni had cried yet. All she saw was a little body with tubes and doctors hovering over her. Lucas went over Sydni and came back to Brooke crying.

_Lucas never cries. Something's wrong with her, something's wrong with Sydni. _

* * *

**Hoped you liked the new chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, i haven't really done a huge one yet, so i thought i could try it! ANy ways, please rievew, (i forgot who said it but Reviews are my drug!) i'm thinking of making the story about 5 or 6 more chapters long, and then, if you guys would read it, i'd do a sequal. So review, review, review! only 1 month. till new tree hill!**

**Sara**


	15. Family

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! They really encourage me to write more, especially since my stupid ass brother said that I was obsessed! I mean comeon, the kid plays playstation into all hours of the morning and he calls me obsessed! lol. **

**Duckygirl- i hope it was a good hanging! **

**JayandBeefan and manda- thanks for the awsome reviews**

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed who iforgot.**

**

* * *

**Brooke anxiously laid in the hospital bed. She closed her eyes and prayed as she awaited the sound of Lucas's voice. _Please, Please, let her be ok. I wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't ok. I love her so much, just please, make her ok._ Lucas walked towards Brooke, wiping tears out of his eyes. She could see it in his eyes, something was wrong. Brooke began to cry as Lucas came towards her. 

"She's beautiful!" Lucas said, wiping tears from his eyes. "She's 4 pounds 2 oz. And she looks just like you!"

Brooke couldn't believe her ears. Their baby was finally there, and she was fine. Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and went to the warmer. Brooke wiped her eyes and thanked god. She was so scared that something had been wrong with the baby, that she would have done anything to make her ok. She knew that this must be what true love is. Deeper than anything she ever had with Lucas, and she loved him with all her might. She knew that this was different.

Lucas walked over to Brooke with a little pink bundle in his arms. "Brooke, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Lucas sat down and turned towards Brooke. He placed the tiny bundle in Brooke's arms and they all began to cry, even Sydni.

"Shhhh, it's ok baby, mommy's here." Brooke looked at Lucas and mouthed him an "I love you". She looked at the baby in her arms, her baby, her's and Lucas's. Lucas was right, she did look just like Brooke, but she also looked like Lucas. She opened her eyes and looked at Brooke. "I love you Sydni, mommy loves you."

Lucas was taking video and pictures for everyone outside. The nurse came and took Sydni to the NICU, just to be checked out by the specialists. She was breathing on her own, and showed no signs of pre-maturity, except for her size. Brooke was so thankful, and she was excited to take Sydni home.

Lucas walked up to a sleeping Brooke. It had been a hard day for her, and for him. They had a good ending, but he knew that it would only get harder from the day they left the hospital. He kissed Brooke's forehead and decided that she should get all the sleep that she could.

* * *

Lucas walked out of Brooke's hospital room and into the waiting room, where he found everyone but Nathan sleeping. 

"Hey bro, so do I have a niece yet?" Nathan hoped that the baby was fine, he couldn't take it if she wasn't. She was his niece, and he was going to protect her, always.

"Yup, 4 pounds, 2 ounces. She's got blond hair and blue eyes. She looks just like Brooke!" Lucas was grinning ear to ear, turning on the video camera so that he could show Nathan.

"She's beautiful man, congrats." Nathan said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey little bro, are you crying?" Lucas giggled as Nathan wiped his eyes and shook his head. Lucas could tell that he already loved Sydni, and he'd never met her before. Nathan never cried, only over Haley.

"It's just, last night, she wasn't here, and now, she is." Nathan couldn't get over how at any moment, his baby could come too, and he didn't know if he was ready. "How did you guys do it man, I mean, how could you even come out here without crying."

"Man, I think I've never cried before in my life." Lucas said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm so happy, and I love her so much, it's unexplainable." Lucas was looking at Nathan. For the first time, they actually felt like brothers, real brothers. They hugged and were interrupted by Haley, attempting to get up.

"Lucas, is she ok? Brooke, the baby?" Haley put her hand on her stomach, she wasn't quite ready for this one to come out, especially if something bad had happened to Sydni.

"Hales, or should I say, aunt Haley, she's fine." Lucas laughed as he saw the look of relief on Haley's face. He turned the video camera towards Haley.

"She's like a mini Brooke! Lucas, I..." Haley was speechless. Lucas smiled and saw everyone else waking up behind her.

"So..." Everyone was crowding around Lucas, trying to get some answers.

"Relax, everyone can hold her. She's 4 lbs. 2 oz. She's 17 inches long. She's breathing on her own, and getting checked out. In fact, there she goes, so I'll see you guys later." Lucas ran out, with everyone running behind him, trying to get a glimpse of the baby.

* * *

Brooke was still sleeping, so Lucas decided that he should spend some time getting to know Sydni. He carefully picked her up out of the bassinet. He sat down in a chair where he could but his feet up. Sydni looked up at him, and settled into his arms, finding Brooke's favorite spot on his chest. "Hey baby," Lucas said, whispering. "I'm your daddy Sydni. Well, we didn't think that we'd be seeing you for a while now. Just like your mom though, the minute someone gets you something, you just have to have it." Sydni stirred a little and then settled back into the spot, opening her eyes and looking intently at Lucas. "Wait till you meet her, I mean, you've known her your whole existence, but boy does she love you. That's evident by the bill from shopping today." Sydni made a smile, well kind of since she was only 2 hours old. "And there's so many people who can't wait to meet you. Nana Karen, Grandma Deb, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. There going to have a baby too, your cousin. I hope you guys can be as close as Haley and I were when we were little, and how I wished I could have been with Nathan. There's also Aunt Payton and Uncle Jake. And the newest addition, Aunt Ashley. If it weren't for her being so brave, I don't know if you would be her right now. She doesn't know that your middle name is Ashley yet, but I bet you when she does find out, she'll cry. See, she's pregnant too. She's going to have a baby, too, but she's lucky that the baby's daddy is gone. But, let's not talk about him." He looked down to a soundly sleeping Sydni, and giggled. "I see I'm already boring you to sleep with my lectures, good to know." Lucas kissed Sydni and closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Brooke rolled over and smiled, looking at her family. She never thought that she'd be able to say that. Her parents never really were family to her. She was raised by nannies and was an only child. She had a family now though, Sydni and Lucas. Together, they were a family. Brooke closed her eyes and was able to sleep soundly, until everyone decided it was time to see the new Scott family.

* * *

Sorry for the relativly short chapter, but i'm tired and need to go to bed. Anyway, i won't update until i have at least5 reviews for this chapter. i got 3 last chapter, so 5 isn't alot! Thanks and hope you liked this chapter. Also, i need your imput for names/genders for Ashley and Haley's babies.

Sara


	16. SAS not ASS!

Brooke laid in her bed, well not her's exactly. She was in a strange, and tiny bed. She really didn't remember a lot, just that something happened. She did her usual morning routine, staring at the ceiling, then opening and closing her eyes. It had been her routine since she and Lucas had gotten married, but today, something was different. _I know that something is different, I just..._ Then she remembered, pain, work, SYDNI! She put her hands on her belly, but it wasn't there, well there wasn't as much as their used to be. She shot straight up, and calmed herself as she saw Lucas sitting in a chair holding Sydni in his arms.

How could she have forgotten. She figured that it was because of the drugs. After the baby was born, they gave her a strong sedative so she could sleep and rest. As soon as she saw Lucas with Sydni, she instantly remembered everything. The fear that something was wrong, and the joy she got when she held her daughter for the first time. HER daughter, part her and part Lucas. Brooke decided to eavesdrop on Lucas, since she would probably not get the chance again to listen to what he was telling their daughter. She laid down and smiled, reminding herself of her promise to be a real family, forever.

Lucas was watching ESPN, like he always did in the mornings. Brooke didn't mind it, it gave him something to yell at. She had actually began to like it, seeing as it gave her an edge on what Luke really wanted to talk about sometimes. "You see Syd," _Oh my god, he already has a nickname for her! _Brooke was tearing up, seeing Lucas with Sydni was reminding her how much she loved him. "You were born right in the middle of March Madness. Daddy hopes that in a few years it'll be him playing in the tournament" Brooke started to tear up again. _I've ruined everything! How is Lucas ever going to be able to play in college with a baby?_ She realized that she was crying over nothing, or everything. She couldn't help but wonder what their lives would be like by the time college came around. She could barely concentrate on school, which she was going back to, in 6 weeks. Lucas had spring break and took an extra week, so he could be home with Brooke and Sydni. "Illinois came back against Arizona in the elite eight, in overtime when they were down by 15 with 3 minutes left! And they tied with 31.3 seconds! Now they're going to the final four, so at least part of daddy's bracket is right. Daddy thinks that it'll be Illinois and UNC for the championship, but Uncle Nathan thinks that it's going to be Louiseville and UNC. He believes in the underdogs, especially lately." Lucas said, kissing Sydni's head.

Brooke got out bed and walked over to Lucas and Sydni, wiping the tears. She didn't know why she was crying, but she seemed to be doing a lot of it. "Hey, don't you turn my princess into a jock!" Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"Hey baby, how long have you been up?" He asked, but Brooke couldn't answer. Sydni started to fuss. "Shhh, it's ok, go see your mommy." Lucas lifted Sydni and gave her to Brooke.

"Hey baby, momma's here. Shhh, it's ok." Brooke said softly as she rocked Sydni back and forth. Sydni began to calm down and eventually drifted off.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Lucas said, kissing Brooke.

"Yeah, I know." Brooke said, kissing Lucas back.

"No, I'm serious, you've been a mom for like what, a day, and look at you, you're amazing!" Lucas smiled and rubbed Brooke's back. "Amazing and beautiful."

"Ugh, shut up Luke, I'm enormous." Brooke said, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I heard your neighbors saying how they wish they could have looked as good as you do!" It was true, all the women were jealous of Brooke.

"I love you Broody, you know that right." She said, kissing Lucas nose.

"I love you too Cheery!" Lucas said, returning the favor.

"Ugh, Lucas, I love you so don't take this offensively, but you need a shower! And change those clothes, I don't want people to think that my baby's daddy doesn't know how to dress!" Brooke said, sitting down on her bed, still slowly rocking Sydni.

"I know, I'm going home right now," Lucas saw the look on Brooke's face. "I'll be right back! I love you." He said kissing Brooke.

"Love you too." Brooke said with her puppy dog eyes trying to get him to stay and shower there.

Lucas motioned for Brooke to hand him Sydni. "And I love you too baby girl." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she almost smiled with her eyes still closed. He placed her back in Brooke's arms and looked at his girls. HIS Girls! He still couldn't believe that he was a father, or that he was married to Brooke for that mater.

"You're daddy's so silly! He loves you though, and so do I. You're our princess, don't you worry Sydni, no one will ever forget that, I'll make sure of it." Sydni yawned and squirmed a little. "Mommy's tired too, let's take a nap." Brooke closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

She was awaken by the doctor knocking on the door. "Come in" she said as she stared at the baby in her arms.

"And how are we doing today?" The doctor said, sitting on the bed next to Brooke and Sydni, holding her arms out telling Brooke that she wanted to hold her. Brooke hesitantly gave the baby over and the doctor smiled at her response. "I guess your mommy and you have already bonded, haven't you little..."

"Sydni, Sydni Ashley Scott." Brooke said proudly for the first time.

"Well Sydni, lets be happy that your name isn't Ashley Sydni, or your name would spell ASS!" Brooke and the doctor laughed at the thought. That would be something that Brooke would never do to her child, only to someone else's.

The doctor put a sleeping Sydni in her basinet, and covered her with Brooke's hospital blanket. "We're doing fine doctor, great even, ready to go home?" Brooke asked, hoping the doctor said yes.

"Well, Sydni's doing remarkably well, considering her small size and pre-mature birth. She has no problems breathing and I believe that her sucking is going fine."

"When can we go home?" Brooke had gotten extremely anxious. She hated hospitals, especially this one. This is where Lucas went when he had his accident, where he almost died. This is where Ashley's baby died, and where Payton's mom died. She just wanted to go home. She missed HER bed with HER broody in it!

"Well, I want to watch her eat, make sure that her sucking and swallowing reflexes are working well enough so that she doesn't have any major problems, but barring anything going wrong with that, I think that she'll possibly be able to go home sometime today."

Brooke broke into tears and hugged the doctor. "You're welcome Mrs. Scott, just call me when she's ready for her next feeding. Until then, I suggest that you take a nap. Sleep will be hard to come by when you take her home." The doctor got up and turned off the lights as she left.

* * *

Lucas had gotten home to an extremely quiet house, very unusual. He took his shower and called the hospital to check on Brooke. When they said that she was sleeping, he decided to take advantage and call Nathan to come over to help him with the nursery.

"Thanks for coming over so fast." Lucas said, putting down the crib in the spot where he thought that Brooke would like it. So far, they had the crib, bookshelf, armoire, and most of the clothes in. There were still a few bags left, but they were running out of space for clothes.

"No problem," Nathan said, bringing in the glider and putting it in a corner facing a window so that Brooke would have a pretty view. "Actually, you did me a favor, if you thought living with one pregnant woman was hard, try two, with one on bed rest!" Nathan loved Haley, and had come to love Ashley as a sister, but he couldn't wait until the babies came, at least then he would have some help!

"Glad I could help. Ok, I think that's good. She'll probably be sleeping in our room tonight in the mosses basket, so I'll make the bed later. I just want to grab one thing and go pick up the present. Brooke's probably awake by now." Lucas said, grabbing a Nemian Marcus bag and putting something else in it.

* * *

When Lucas got back, he had his surprise with him. He had stopped by to pick up his mom, who had offered to help at night so that Lucas and Brooke would be able to get back to school as soon as possible. She also offered to watch Sydni during the day when they were at school since she was already doing it for Jenni. Lucas warned her about Brooke's feelings with nanny's but he felt that this would be different.

When he got to Brooke's room the door was shut, so Lucas knocked. "Who is it?" Brooke said.

"Broody." Lucas said, with a smile on his face.

"Ok, come in." Lucas walked in and found Brooke feeding Sydni, with no top on, and a few doctors and nurses watching. Lucas's eyes began to focus on Brooke's chest. "Hey broody, you better get used to it." Lucas's face lit up when Brooke said this, "And by it, I mean me feeding sydni and you NOT getting any." Lucas laughed and kissed Brooke, then the top of Sydni's head.

"Well, it looks like Sydni is not having any problems with eating, so Mrs. Scott, you can both go home any time you like." Lucas shook the doctors hand and closed the door behind them.

Lucas just sat on the bed watching Brooke, until she snapped him out of it, literally snapping her fingers. "Hey, I've got a present for you." Lucas said, getting the Nemian's bag

Brooke smiled and sat up, "Ooh, what is it? You know I love presents!"

"Well," Lucas said, taking the clothes out of the bag, "I bought you matching mother and baby Juicy Couture outfits to wear home!"

"Aw, they're beautiful!" Brooke said as she kissed Lucas. He always knew what she wanted, even without any helpful hints as Haley called them.

"And," Lucas said, covering Brooke's bare chest with a blanket. "If you can cover up a little bit, not that I don't love the look, ok you can come in now present!"

"Lucas, more presents!" Brooke said, and her eyes light up as Karen walked in pushing one the pram stroller that she had picked out. Brooke started to cry as she saw the teddy bear Keith brought for Lucas the day he came home from the hospital strapped into the car seat.

"My mom's going to help us at night a little bit," Lucas said, but was interrupted by his mother.

"If you want sweetie" Karen said.

Brooke and Sydni started to cry. Lucas took Sydni and put her over his shoulder. He bounced her gently and rubbed her back in small circles like Brooke liked. She quieted down and snuggled up to Lucas's neck. "Brooke, it's ok if you don't like it." Lucas had never seen Brooke cry so much without a reason.

Karen walked over to Brooke and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you so much." Brooke sobbed into Karens hair. Karen rubbed her back and shushed her daughter in-law.

"It's ok Brooke. It's normal to cry like this, you're emotions are all over the place and so are your hormones, a deadly combination." Brooke and Karen laughed. "Now, let's go home." Brooke wiped her eyes and took Sydni from Lucas.

"I love you so much Lucas, you're the best!" Brooke kissed Lucas passionately, until Sydni interrupted them. "Mommy's going to get dressed and then we're going to get you dressed and go home baby girl!" Brooke changed as fast as Lucas could ever remember, he knew that she was anxious to get home.

"Ok, I'm going to pull the car around, mom's checking you two out." Lucas said, laying Sydni on the bed so Brooke could dress her.

"Hey baby," Brooke said as she dressed Sydni in her matching Juicy Velour pants and hoody, with a little tee shirt that said 'I'm a Juicy Girl Because I Deserve Couture!' "Look, mommy and Sydni are matching." Brooke watched as Sydni stared at the ceiling, like Brooke did.

She then took her in the main room to say goodbye to the nurses. They all oohed and ahed over Sydni. "Look at her little tee shirt."

"I can tell this one's going to be a princess."

"Look, she's matching with her mommy!"

"Thank you guys so much." Brooke said, hugging one last nurse before putting Sydni in her car seat.

Karen walked over and took the stroller from Brooke. "Ready to go home?" Brooke nodded and went towards Karen, but was stopped. She had to go in a wheel chair, hospital policy.

"This really isn't necessary!" Brooke said for the thousandth time as they met Lucas in the lobby.

"Ok, ready to go home girls?" Lucas said as he put Sydni in the back of the Land Rover. Brooke kissed him and got in after Sydni.

"Let's go home!" She said, as she kissed Sydni's head. They pulled away from the hospital and Brooke couldn't believe that she was going home with a baby.

Lucas looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, doing his usual broody face.

"Yup, I'm way past ready, DAD." She said, mouthing an I love you to him as they drove down their street. As they pulled into the driveway, Brooke quietly woke up Sydni. "Hey little one, welcome home."


	17. Settling in

When the new Scott family walked up to the front door, it was covered with "It's a girl!" Signs and "Welcome Home" banners. Brooke looked at Lucas and kissed him. "Broody, I love it! It's perfect, now everyone will know that Sydni is here!" She said, looking at the sleeping baby.

"Hey, I'm all for the kissing, but I didn't do any of this." Lucas said, opening the door and pushing the stroller through the doorway. At that moment, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Brooke and Lucas decided to take Sydni on a tour of the house. "Ok, this is daddy's sports room," Brooke said to Sydni, who was lying in Brooke's arms awake and alert. "This is the guest room, and this is mommy and daddy's room." She sat on the bed and looked at her daughter. "Since you were so early, your room isn't quite ready yet." Brooke said. She sat there talking to Sydni until Lucas interrupted her.

"Hey Babe?" He called out.

"What's up. Sydni and I are just chillin' watching the OC in our bed." Brooke really didn't feel like getting up at the moment, and she hoped that Lucas would read deeper into her statement and figure this out.

No such luck! "Can you come here in the nursery for a sec? I need your help with some clothes, like which ones should we put out for right now?" Lucas had the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't wait for Brooke to see his last surprise, and he knew that she would love it, at least he hoped that she did.

Brooke picked up Sydni and walked into the nursery. "Can't you bring them to.." Brooke stopped mid-sentence. She walked into what she thought was going to be a bare wall room filled with boxes. Instead, she walked into the nursery that she had been dreaming of ever since they had bought the house. Lucas took Sydni so that Brooke could physically take everything in. She walked around the room, touching all the furniture and smiling. She walked over to the wall where Sydni's crib was and ran her fingers along the letter's spelling out Sydni's name. "Lucas," Brooke said, walking over to the glider where he was sitting with Sydni. "It's perfect."

"I try!" Lucas said, accepting a kiss from Brooke. He looked at Sydni, who was staring intently at the ceiling. "Hey, what ya looking at?" Lucas said, looking to where Sydni was staring. As he looked up, he saw the most beautiful castle in clouds painted on the ceiling. "Brooke, look?" Lucas said, placing Sydni in her crib which Nathan had been so kind to make for him. Lucas made a mental note to himself to thank Nathan for that later.

"Lucas, did you do this?" Brooke asked, knowing full well that her husband had many talents, but to be able to paint something like this was way beyond him. "Wait, what am I saying? Do you smell something?" Brooke walked out the door and Lucas followed her, only to run in 20 seconds later, remembering that he had to make sure that Sydni was with them now. Luke came back into the kitchen to find Brooke and Payton embraced in a hug.

"Lucas, Payton made us dinner!" Brooke said, showing Lucas the massive amounts of food.

"And Lunch for the next 3 weeks it looks like." Lucas stared at all the tupperware containers, color coated. "Thanks pay!" Lucas said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad I could help. So, did you see the other present?" Payton asked, taking Sydni for the first time from Lucas. Only Nathan had been able to hold her, but it was becausea nurse had mistaken him for Lucas.

"Payton, it's beautiful, perfect!" Brooke said, snuggling next to Lucas.

"Thanks guys, so is she. Hi Sydni," Payton said in her high pitched baby voice. "I'm your Aunt Payton. You look just like your mommy, do you know that?" Brooke walked up to Payton and gave her another hug. "What was that for?" Payton asked, handing the baby back to Lucas.

"I just haven't had any girl time with you in forever." Brooke said, giving Lucas a puppy dog face. "It's too bad that you're here and I can't spend any bonding time with my best friend!"

Lucas took the hint. He decided to take Sydni upstairs for some daddy daughter time. He laid with her on Brooke and his' bed watching the basketball game. He lifted Sydni's tiny arms in the air, cheering for the Illini as they pounded Louisville into the ground. All of the sudden Sydni started to scream. Not a regular cry like Luke thought that she would make, but rather a full body scream, she was shaking and turning red. Lucas didn't want to bother Brooke, and he wanted to show her that he could take care of Sydni all by himself. "Shhh, what's wrong baby girl?" Lucas asked, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. He rubbed her back in circles and bounced her for a while, but to no avail.

Lucas walked into Sydni's room, trying to think of why she was crying. "Ok, you just ate before we left the hospital, so you shouldn't need to eat. All you do is sleep, so you don't need a nap." Sydni cried louder and harder, telling Lucas to hurry up. "Ok, daddy's going to change your diaper." Luke almost passed out as he successfully changed his first dirty diaper. "That wasn't so bad." Lucas said as he changed Sydni into a little UNC baby outfit to get her ready for the game. It was a baby sized cheerleading outfit that the squad had gotten Brooke as a shower gift.

Sydni had began to calm down, until Lucas put her in her crib so that he could go to the bathroom. As soon as he left, she began to cry again, starting with a slight whimper. Lucas quickly got to her before she started to get hysterical again. As soon as he picked her up, she began to calm down again. "Just like your mommy aren't you, you have to be the center of attention." Lucas walked to the glider and started to rock Sydni. She soon fell asleep and Lucas placed her in the mosses basket and took her downstairs.

"Hey Bro.." Brooke was interrupted by Luke making a shushing sound and putting his index finger to his lips. Brooke walked over to them and sat down next to Lucas on the couch. Lucas had the game on, but had the sound muted so that it wouldn't wake Sydni up.

"Guys, I gotta go. Jake's probably pulling his hair out being with Jenni since this morning. Bye guys!" Payton said, hugging Lucas and Brooke as she grabbed her keys. She gave Sydni a kiss and quickly shut the door behind her, leaving the new family to themselves.

* * *

Brooke showered while Lucas watched the game. Sydni eventually woke up when Lucas accidently yelled as North Carolina advanced to the finals to play Illinois, just like he predicted! "In your face Nathan!" He screamed, and so did Sydni. Lucas picked her up and walked into her room. They sat down in the glider and eventually, they both fell asleep. "_Brooke was totally right with this one" _He thought right before he drifted off to sleep. Brooke walked into the family room but she couldn't find Lucas. She walked upstairs and saw that Sydni's lamp was on. She opened the door and found Lucas asleep, with Sydni, awake in his arms. She was just lying there, looking up at Lucas.

"You're being so good for daddy, letting him sleep. Lets wake him up so we can all go to bed." Brooke kissed Lucas, like really kissed him. He woke up and kissed her back. They kept going until Sydni interrupted them. "Come on, let's go nuh-nite." Brooke said. Lucas stood up and they placed Sydni in the mosses basket right next to their bed and they all fell asleep.

Then, it started. The first time Sydni cried, both Brooke and Lucas rushed to her. "Lucas, what's wrong with her?" Brooke cried after trying for 15 minutes to calm Sydni, unsuccessfully. "I'm a horrible mother."

Luke was holding a screaming Sydni in his arms and trying to comfort Brooke at the same time. At this point, seeing his two girls hysterical, he started balling too. "Look, now I'm crying." Lucas said, sitting on the bed next to Brooke. "Ok, we've tried bouncing, rocking, and changing her. Did you try and feed her?"

Brooke looked down, ashamed at her self. "I can't do it!" She cried as she fell on the bed.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't feed her. I'm a horrible mother who can't even feed her own daughter!" Brooke was hysterical, and Lucas couldn't handle it. He set Sydni down, and decided to focus on Brooke.

"What do you mean you can't feed her? I've seen you, trust me, there's enough in there." Lucas said, staring at Brooke's chest.

"Lucas, snap out of it! That was when a nurse was helping me." Brooke looked at Lucas who looked like she was speaking ancient Hebrew. "You know, she was HELPING me," Brooke said as she demonstrated how the nurse had helped her start feeding Sydni. After Sydni would latch on, the nurse would stroke Brooke's breast until Sydni was eating consistently.

"Well, I can help you there!" Lucas said, smiling and kissing Brooke. "We're going to do this together, just ask for help ok?" Brooke nodded her head, and Lucas picked up Sydni. Brooke got comfortable in the glider and then got Sydni to latch on. "Like this?" Lucas asked, embarrassed that he was asking his wife how to touch her boob. Brooke nodded and Lucas had to take deep breaths to control himself. He couldn't help it. Brooke was beautiful all over, and seeing her feeding there daughter was too. Soon Sydni had gotten into a rhythm and Brooke was fine on her own. Lucas kept Brooke company, and soon Sydni had fallen asleep.

Brooke laid her down in her mosses basket and curled up next to Lucas, who had already fallen a sleep. The next time, Brooke and Lucas decided that it would work better if they worked as a tag team. They took turns when she would cry. Lucas would get up the next time, most likely to change her diaper. He walked her and rocked her until she fell asleep. Three hours later, it was Brooke's turn to repeat the cycle, feeding Sydni first, since Lucas couldn't do that, (but he did help.) This went on for about 3 more times, until finally, it was morning. Brooke and Lucas were lucky that Sydni would sleep until 9 before really wanting to getup for the day.

* * *

They ended up making it through the first night alone. "Hey." Lucas said, kissing Brooke as she fed Sydni. "We did it, all by ourselves." He said, yawning. He picked out clothes for Sydni and took her from Brooke so she could shower.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke called out from the shower. Lucas's head appeared with Sydni on his shoulder. "Can your mom come tonight?" Lucas giggled and nodded his head. He called his mom to tell her that they wanted to cash in their gift, and she was more than thrilled. So was Andy, who was tired of hearing about how they were going to need her help, and was thrilled that they asked already.

* * *

They ate breakfast and Lucas took a shower. Than, the madness started. Every time they had put Sydni down for a nap, or she had gotten settled eating (they had discovered that she was a very fussy eater. Lucas had to stay with Brooke because Sydni would cry if she couldn't see both of them) the doorbell or phone would ring. Even if that hadn't phase her, which was usually when she was with Brooke or Lucas, all the people trying to take her picture and pick her up would get her crying. Boy, did she have a set of lungs. But who could blame her. She'd just been born 5 days ago, and I don't think anyone would like all of those flashing lights going off in your face.

Bevin came in to the family room with a screaming Sydni, flailing her arms in the air. "What did I do?" Bevin asked, handing the baby to Brooke.

"Sorry, she's a little fussy right now." Brooke said as she gave Sydni a pacifier, which combined with being held by Brooke, calmed her down. They had all quickly discovered that she would only settle down if she was with Brooke or Lucas. Usually, Karen, Deb, and even Andy were good substitutes.

This went on all morning. By lunch, Karen had put a sign on the door that said 'NEW BABY! SHUSH!' That was working so far for the doorbell and the phones didn't bother her as much. Haley and Nathan had come over for lunch, leaving Ashley sleeping at home. She had been really tired lately, and they all thought that she needed her sleep more than the socialization.

"Karen, why don't you go, I'll oversee things from here." Haley said, kissing Karen and shutting the door behind her. Haley walked into the sports room to find Nathan playing Play Station 2. "Where are they?" Haley asked?

"Look in the kitchen." Nathan said, giggling as he watched Haley's expression to their friends. Brooke was falling asleep, her elbow on the island and head in her hand. Lucas had passed out face first in his sandwich. Haley and Nathan laughed, waking the two up.

"What, what's going on?" Lucas said, very confused as to why his pillow looked like a turkey sandwich.

"I think that you two need a nap" Haley said, hugging Brooke.

Nathan walked over to Lucas and quickly added, "and a shower, yeah defiantly a shower."

"Ok, Sydni is sleeping in the family room, she should be out for another half hour at the least, you two go up and sleep. We can hold down the fort for now." Haley said, sending Brooke and Lucas up the stairs, both barley able to make it without holding on to the other.

Nathan walked behind his wife and put his arms around her pregnant belly. "Did you just say holding down the fort?" He asked, giggling along with her as she playfully slapped him.

* * *

Sydni woke up about an hour later, but Haley grabbed her before she could cry more than a whimper. There was only one problem. "Nathan!" Haley quietly called.

"What's up?" Nathan asked, finding a very fussy Sydni, and a very upset Haley sitting on the couch.

"She hates me, and I'm her aunt!" Haley cried into Nate's shoulder.

"Haley, have you thought about the fact that there is no room for her on your stomach. The books say that she likes to be held close to your heart so that she can her your heart beat. It helps remind her of the womb." Nathan recited, and then retorted after Haley gave him a look. "At least, that's what I've heard."

Haley shook her head as she gave Sydni to Nathan. "Well, your child is making me have to pee, again." Nathan rolled his eyes, "And then I'm going to call Ashley. Can you watch her until then?" Haley said, giving Nathan a kiss as he nodded his head.

Nathan was hesitant to hold his niece at first, but when Haley kissed him, he knew that he had no choice. Lately, he learned that he shouldn't question a pregnant women, ever!

Lucas woke up from his nap to find Brooke sound asleep. He decided to quietly shower and go downstairs so that Brooke could sleep. When he came down, he saw what Haley had seen an hour before she had gone upstairs to the guest room to lay down. Luke found Nate and Sydni sleeping soundly. Lucas grabbed his video camera and began to film. "It's Sydni's first full day at home, she's 5 days old and she's already got her uncle wrapped around her little finger." He narrated, whispering so he didn't wake Sydni up. It was only after he had put the camera down that he noticed Sydni awake and looking at him. Usually at this point, she would be hysterical, but she wasn't. Sydni laid awake in Nathan's arms, staring at Lucas for 20 minutes without making a sound. Lucas knew at that moment, that Nathan was his secret weapon! "Wait till Brooke hears this! But if I tell anyone else, than it won't work anymore!" He took Sydni away from Nathan and took her upstairs to tell Brooke.

"So," Brooke said, playing with Sydni, who was lying on her back on Brooke and Lucas's bed. Lucas was video taping. "You like your uncle Nathan don't you? I always knew he was good for something other than basketball." Lucas put down the camera and he and Brooke just played with Sydni for a while.

They were having a great time just being a family, until the phone rang. "Nathan or Haley will get it, I need to feed her." Brooke said, picking up Sydni and walking towards the door followed by Lucas.

"Wait up."Lucas said, and Brooke was laughing. Then she stopped, and looked at Lucas. They both saw the same thing. Haley came out of the guest room hysterically crying with Nathan right behind her.

"Guys, that was the hospital." Nathan said, grabbing their coats.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and in unison said "Ashley."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Ok, i need you all to make a big decision. i need some drama in the story, since it's comming towards the end. i'm gonna do like at the most 5 more cptrs. and then i'll start the sequall. But anways, i need to know first thing that comes to your minds either respond with **

**a) Ashley**

**b)Baby**

**Thanks, i don't want to tell you what your voting for yet. Anway, 7 reviews was too easy. lets go for 15 b/f the next update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, there what keeps me going. **

**Sara**


	18. Decoding

**Ok, i hope that you like this chapter, it's semi long. i've got about 2 and a half more chapters written, i've just got to post them. So, i'll probably have another, maybe even 2 posted tomorrow. enjoy **

**Sara**

* * *

The four frantically began to leave the house. Nathan was busy consoling, Haley, while Lucas was grabbing the car seat. Sydni, who had been sleeping, had waken up, and wasn't too happy with all of the commotion. She began to cry as Lucas hooked her into the car. "Shhh. It's ok, we're just going for a little ride." Haley was crying in the back, so Nathan decided to sit with her. "Brooke! We're in your car!" Lucas shouted into the front door.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!" Brooke said, through the tears. She was busy trying to pack stuff for Sydni. Brooke was trying to get through this small task so that they could get to the hospital. That wasn't going too well though, because she didn't know how long they were going to be at the hospital, she didn't know what or how much to pack. "Ok, we've got pacifiers, blankets, books, Lucas has the bear," Brooke was trying to think of what else they would need. She heard the horn honk, and grabbed diapers, wipes, nursing pillow, and about 5 onzies and 2 sleepers.

The horn honked again, and Lucas rolled his eyes at how long his wife was taking. Haley rolled down the window and shouted out to Brooke. "Brooke, move your ASS!" She said, trying to control herself, for Ashely's sake.

Lucas turned around to his friend, and sister in law, and gave her a dirty look. "Hey, loud mouth," He said to Haley, "Little ears!" He said, pointing to Sydni, who was just looking at the ceiling. It amazed them all how attentive to everything she was. She was trying to soak everything in, and she was only a few days old.

"Sorry" Haley said, only half meaning it. She didn't like the fact that she swore around Sydni, but she was about ready to kill Brooke if she didn't come soon. "Blame it on your wife!" Haley said, crossing her arms and leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I mean, if she wasn't ok, they would have told us, right?" Haley said, hopping that her rationality was true. Nathan and Lucas nodded.

Finally, after about 5 more minutes, Brooke walked out the door. She had two designer diaper bags with her. Her larger coach bag, was filled to the top and the slightly smaller Kate Spade bag was only about ½ full. She went to open the door to the back so she could sit next to Sydni, only to find Haley and Nathan had sat down there first. She rolled her eyes and got in the front. "Hey, why are you sitting in the back anyway?" She asked, buckling her seat belt as Lucas backed out of the driveway.

Haley took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "Well, if someone hadn't taken forever, you would have been able to sit next to her." Haley said through a fake smile.

"Sorry guys, but I had to get stuff for Sydni." Brooke said, honestly sorry that she had taken so long.

Nathan decided to chime in at this point. "Hey Brooke, you do know that were just going to the hospital. Not on vacation, right?" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all," Brooke said, making a face at Nathan. "I had to bring her necessities. Clothes, toys, blankets, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, shoes..."

"Wait," Lucas stopped her, laughing while he tried to say what he wanted to say. "Shoes?" Nathan and Luke were almost in tears they were laughing so hard.

"Hey, I don't know if little babies have to wear shoes!" Brooke said, giggling at herself for actually worrying about shoes.

They remained quiet the rest of the ride. Until about halfway through the 15 minute drive, Sydni started screaming. Not just crying, but full on screaming. "Lucas, pull over!" Brooke said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Mommy's coming baby!" She said, as she prepared to get out of the car.

Lucas began to pull over, but was surprised when he was hit over the head by, Haley! "Hey!" He said, rubbing his head where her hand had just been.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley started in her best pissed off mother voice. "Don't you DARE pull this car over! You do, and I promise, you'll be a dead man."

As Haley started yelling, Sydni just screamed louder. Brooke started to cry. Sydni needed her, and she needed to be there for her daughter, unlike her parents. "Haley! She's only 5 days old! She needs me!" Brooke, yelled and cried at the same time. "Lucas, if you value our sex life, you'll pull over!"

Lucas didn't even think about it, until Haley hit him again, harder this time. "Nathan and I are right here, and nothing's going to happen! Ashley's in a hospital all alone! She needs us! KEEP DRIVING!"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. Nathan gave Lucas a look, as if to say, 'Trust me dude, I wouldn't mess with her right now if I were you. Forget about your sex life, she'll cut your balls off if you don't keep driving!'

Lucas, scared of the wrath Haley would unleash if he didn't do as she said, continued driving. But, since Haley and Brooke continued to argue the rest of the way, neither were focused on what he was doing.

* * *

As they pulled up to the hospital, Brooke and Haley got out of the car, still going at it. 

"We should have pulled over!"

"No, we should have kept driving"

"I've probably scared her for life"

"Ashley needs us!"

This continued until they reached the front desk. That's when Brooke and Haley realized that Nathan nor Lucas were with them. Brooke also realized at this point that Sydni wasn't with her. "Haley, she's gone!" Brooke said, as she started to panic.

"Don't say that Brooke. I'm sure Ashely will be fine." Haley said, trying to reassure herself as much as she was trying to reassure Brooke.

"Not Ashley! Sydni!" Brooke screamed. She hadn't even been a mother for a week and she'd already lost her baby! Brooke began to panic and pace, but quickly calmed down.

Nathan walked into the hospital, pushing the stroller, that held the empty car seat and the bags. She then saw Lucas, carrying in a very red faced Sydni. As they got closer, Brooke could see that Lucas had gotten her to stop crying, with the help of the pacifier. She stared at her husband and daughter, and the bond that they had formed was already evident. Sydni laid in Lucas arms, staring into his blue eyes, and you could tell that she knew that he was her daddy. Lucas came towards Brooke, who, he could tell by her face, was panicking before she saw him. "She's calming down." He said, as Brooke kissed Sydni's forehead. She looked like a perfect baby, with her blue eyes and dark hair and the pink pacifier in her mouth. She almost looked like a doll that they had to have for a projectfor school or something.

"Momma's so sorry sweetpea. I promise that I'll never leave you again when you need me." Brooke said. Sydni then stared into Brooke's eyes. She took several deep breaths, as she continued to get a hold of herself, and then she snuggled up next to Lucas's chest and settled in. She had already found her own spot on Lucas's chest, which happened to be Brooke's favorite spot to lay her head too. Brooke took a deep breath and began to approach the desk calmly.

Haley however, was like a mad woman. The lady at the desk was on the phone, and all Haley could do was tap her foot in an extremely impatient and irritating way. The woman finally got off the phone and looked up at an extremely pissed off Haley. "May I help you?"

Haley took a deep breath, and then spoke the longest, fastest sentence in her entire life. "We're looking for Ashley Sinclair. We got a call saying that something had happened?"

The four waited while the receptionist, Sylvia (Haley had noticed her name tag) looked up Ashley in the computer system. "Ok, here we go." She said. They all hopped that she would be able to tell them what was going on, but she didn't. "Are you Haley and Nathan Scott?" She asked, and Haley nodded. "Ok, and are you Brooke and Lucas Scott?" Lucas nodded. Brooke remembered Sydni and spoke up. "And Sydni Scott!" Brooke said, motioning towards her daughter. She didn't want Sydni to be left out at all.

"Ok," The receptionist said, giving Brooke a weird look, as if to say, 'you're a little nuts lady!' "Well, if you go up to the fourth floor..."

The receptionist was interrupted by Brooke. "Wait, you guys, that's the labor and delivery floor!"

For the first time all night, Haley actually smiled. "Did Ashley have the baby?" She knew that nothing bad had happened to Ashley. She just probably wanted to surprise them.

"I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to discuss Ms. Sinclair's condition with you. Now, I'm going to have to ask you again to go the fourth floor. There is a doctor waiting for you. He can answer any of your questions."

The girls ran towards the elevator, and Nathan went after them with the stroller. Lucas walked closer to the receptionist. "Thank you. They're not usually this crazy, well ok, sometimes they are. It's just."

The receptionist laughed. "It's ok. If I was pregnant/ just had a baby, and my friend was in the hospital, I'd be nuts too." They both laughed and Lucas started to walk off again. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

Luke turned around and did his famous smile. "Thanks."

"Baby, let's go!" Brooke shouted from the elevator.

"Look who's talking," He said to Sydni. "I'm coming!" He hopped on the elevator and Nathan pushed the "4" button. Sydni gurgled and Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. "I can't believe Ashley had the baby!" Lucas said.

When they reached the fourth floor, Haley ran (as best she could) up to the nursery. She and all the others scanned the bassinets for a baby Sinclair. "Hey, you guys," Haley said, beginning to get worried, "I don't see a baby Sinclair." Brooke was opening her mouth, when the doctor walked up behind them.

"Excuse me, did you say Sinclair?" He asked, looking down at his chart and then back up at the friends.

"Yes," Brooke said, "We're Brooke, Lucas, and Sydni Scott, and" She was interrupted by Haley.

"And we're Haley and Nathan Scott. We were told to come up here. We got a call from the hospital that Ashley was here."

"Ah yes, I'm doctor Dalloy, Ms. Sinclair's doctor." He said, sticking his hand out for Nathan and Lucas to shake. Lucas nodded toward a finally sleeping Sydni. And the doctor understood why he didn't want to shake his hand. "Please, can you follow me?" He said, taking them into a conference type room. "Have a seat."

"Doctor," Nathan, who up until now had been very quiet, spoke out. "You never answered the question. Why is there no baby Sinclair in the nursery?" He grabbed Haley's hand showing her his support.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at the five Scotts in front of him. "There is no baby Sinclair in the nursery because the baby is no longer legally Ashley's." Everyone looked at each other with confused looks. The doctor picked up on this and slowed his speach down so he could explain. "Shortly after delivery, we went to go and check on Ashley, and have her fill out the birth certificate. We discovered at that time that she had signed out of the hospital against medical advice. She left this note for Lucas." The doctor solemnly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Lucas.

He opened it up and read it out-loud. "Lucas, this is your daughter. I'm sorry, but I must leave you. Take good care of her for me. Love, Ashley."

Haley cried into Nathan's shoulder and Brooke took the note from a shell shocked Lucas. She looked at it as Dr. Dalloy started to talk again. "Mr. Scott, your daughter is very healthy, considering the fact she was born premature. She should stay tonight, but you can take her home tomorrow. Congratulations." He said as he stood up and left the room.

Brooke continued to study the note for a half hour after Dr. Dalloy had left. She finally saw what she thought she had seen the first time she read through the note. "Guys! Look." Brooke said, as she read the note to them. "Lucas, **T**his is y**O**ur daughter. I'**M **sorry, but I **M**ust leave **Y**ou. **T**ake g**OO**d **K**are of her for **ME.** Love Ashley."

"Yeah, we know Brooke." Haley said, sniffling.

Brooke shook her head. "No, look!" She said, as she pointed towards the note. "She spelled care with a k, and she capitalized and bolded the letters T,O,M,M,Y,T,O,O,K,M,E. Tommy Took her!" They all quickly saw what Brooke had prayed that she hadn't seen. She knew that Tommy was just as bad as Felix, and they were all worried.

"We've got to find her!" Haley said, for the first time with hope in her voice. They all stayed in the room, praying, each in their own way, for Ashley's safe and quick return.

* * *

**Ok, i hope you approve of the drama! one week until new oth! And only 6 day's until chad is nolonger single! I'm so happy for them though! Anyway, you know the drill review review review, and also, should i do a sequal? Thanks again!**

Sara


	19. I'll be your memory

**Thanks for the reviews. Next time more or i seriously won't update! **

**Duckygirl- no, it's not Lucas's daughter genetically. Felix got Ashley pregnant and then said that it was Lucas. it was all a plan to get brooke back, which obviously didn't work. it'll be more clear hopefully at the end of this chapter what happened in the note. if it isn't, than i'll explain later. **

**Enjoy and REview! only 3 more chapters left until sequal. **

**Sara**

* * *

Ashley sat in the car, silently looking out the window of the unfamiliar car. "When did you get this?" She asked, trying to make conversation. She used to be able to talk to Tommy, but now, she wasn't able to.

"Oh, I bought it with money from Felix." He said, hanging his head down. "Ashley listen, I'm sorry I ever got you involved with him." Tommy had lately been regretting ever agreeing to terms with Felix. "I just, wanted you to know that."

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. Tommy kept looking at her. "Well, so what have you and Felix been up to." Ashley just ignored him. Tommy decided to just keep talking, eventually she would have to say something. "Any way, we're going to Mexico. Felix is going to meet us there. He said that after we meet him, he'll let us go." Tommy said. He really was looking forward to being done with all of this. Ashley again looked at the window.

Ashley looked at Tommy and cracked a smile. "Well, unless we're going to Hell, Mexico, I doubt it."

Tommy stared at her. "What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Didn't you hear? Felix is dead." Ashley said, happy that she could hurt her brother for a change.

"You're just trying to let me let you go, that way you can get away. Sorry sis, but if I do that, than it'll be me dead." Tommy said shaking his head.

"I'm not joking Tommy. He's dead." Tommy looked at Ashley in shock. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't focused at all on the road though, and that was about to become a problem. "Tommy!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs. Tommy turned his eyes back to the road. He looked through the front windshield. He had crossed an intersection, running a red light, and saw two cars coming from either side of the intersection. Tommy's life flashed before his eyes.

_You have a sister_

_this is Felix_

_your sister is hot_

_do what I say_

_don't you want money_

_she's pregnant_

_kill her_

_sorry_

Ashley also saw what was going on. She however, didn't have her life flash before her eyes. That had already happened, earlier in the day.

* * *

Flash Back

Ashley laid on the uncomfortable hospital bed. She didn't even think that they should call it a bed, more like a slate. She had been trying to rest for about a hour or two. She had come to the hospital shortly after Haley and Nathan went to Brooke and Lucas's. She thought about calling them, but she knew that it could take a long time, so she would call them later. Ashley turned on the TV, the OC. "Brooke would be thrilled!" She said to herself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, taking a deep breath as another contraction ripped across her body. She had originally decided that she wanted a natural birth, but that quickly flew out the window.

"Hello Ms. Sinclair. I'm doctor Dalloy." The male doctor said, looking at her chart. Ashley looked at him. He looked not much older than Tommy, maybe 30. She shivered, feeling all of the sudden extremely uncomfortable. She hadn't thought or heard from her brother in about 8 months. She thought to herself that she had finally seen the last of him, but she wasn't quite sure. "Now, you're about 6 cm dilated. The baby's father's in the hall and."

Ashley heard the words come out of Dr. Dalloy's mouth and she thought he was joking. "Excuse me, the baby's father?" Ashley asked, hopping that she was delusional from the drugs.

"Yes, your husband." He said, opening the door to reveal Tommy. He hadn't shaved and had gained a little weight but she knew that it was him.

Ashley opened her mouth. "Tommy" she whispered, barley audible.

Dr. Dalloy closed the door so he could continue to talk to Ashley before he let Tommy in. "Is there anyone else you would like us to call. You'll probably begin pushing in an hour or so if things continue on at this rate." He said, jotting notes into her chart.

Ashley continued staring at the door to her hospital room, still in shock from what she saw. "Um, yes. Could you please call Brooke and Lucas Scott. There phone number is 435-8097."

"Of course. Is there a message you would like me to relay?"

"Just tell them to get here as soon as they can please." Ashley said. The doctor left the room and she closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep, but woke up when she heard the door open slowly.

"Brooke?" She asked, hopping that they were here to save her from Tommy. She had no idea why he was here. Felix was gone, dead, that should have been the end of her troubles with him.

"Nope. It's just me." Tommy said, grabbing a chair and putting it next to Ashley's bed.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting up, and quickly lying back down. She had only been asleep for a little while, but she could feel that something was happening. She just prayed that the doctor had been able to get a hold of Lucas and Brooke before it was too late.

"Well, you see, about 7 and a half months ago, Felix called me. You remember him don't you? Your husband?" Tommy mockingly said. He knew that this would piss her off, which would make Felix happy.

"Shut up Tommy. I'm not in the best mood right now, so if you could please tell me what the hell you are doing here and get on your way, I'd appreciate it." Ashley said back with authority.

"Chill out babe!" Tommy said, but quickly backed off when he saw the look in Ashley's eye. "Anyway, so he told me that you were pregnant. Congrats. So, he told me that by the time you would be having the baby, he would be with his mystery woman. He told me that at about 7 months after he called me, I was to move back to Tree Hill. I was supposed to watch you and when you went into labor, I was, am, supposed to be your support." Tommy said, taking a minute to let it all soak in.

"That didn't answer my question Tommy. I don't need any support. I've got my friends here, and..." Ashley screamed out. She had just felt something that she knew shouldn't have been there. "Tommy, go get Dr. Dalloy now! The baby's coming!"

Tommy looked at Ashley, the fear in her eyes was something that he had never seen before. He ran out of the room and into the doctors in the hallway. Tommy stopped to catch his breath and then started his mission. "Dr. Dalloy?" He asked. A young male doctor stepped towards Tommy, a phone in his hand. "My sis, I mean wife, Ashley Sinclair, she said that something was wrong. Hurry!" He said, running back towards Ashley's room. Dr. Dalloy dropped the phone and the number he had started to dial. A piece of paper fell to the floor. A receptionist picked up the phone and paper. _Lucas and Brooke Scott. 435-8097. Come ASAP. _She through what she thought was a scrap away, and paged the nursery to let them know that a new baby would be arriving soon.

The doctor and Tommy rushed through the hallway to Ashley's room. "Help me, please." Ashley screamed.

"Ok, Ashley. The baby is crowning. You need to push." Dr. Dalloy said, getting ready to deliver the baby.

Tommy went up to his sisters head and offered his hand in support. Ashley didn't think and took it. "I can't do it. I just can't!" She screamed and pushed at the same time.

10 minutes later, Dr. Dalloy came back to Ashley, a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "We'll give you some alone time." He said, and left the room.

Ashley stared at the baby in her arms. She couldn't imagine how she was going to be able to protect something so small. Ashley looked up and saw Tommy. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Tommy ran around the room frantically packing Ashley's clothes and belongings. "We're leaving." He said.

"But she's too little." Ashley said, shielding her baby from the evil that was her brother.

"No, we're leaving." He said motioning to himself and Ashley. "In 20 minutes, I'll meet you outside. You're signing out against medical advice. If you don't, I'll kill you." Tommy looked at her. Ashley knew that Tommy was fully capable of doing what he had threatened.

Tommy through a pad of paper and a pen at her. The nurse had come in a few minutes earlier to take the baby to the nursery for a little bit. "What's this?" She asked.

"Write a note. Tell Lucas that he has to keep the baby. Fill his name out on the birth certificate. Then, we're leaving."

Tommy left the room with her bags. She started to write the note, but thought of something. "Tommy's defiantly stupid, he'll never know if I just..." Ashley took a new piece of paper and began to write her note. She knew that if she had left clues, Lucas would eventually figure them out, well at least Brooke would. Ashley looked at her perfectly crafted note. She had capitalized and bolded the letters, T,O,M,M,Y,T,O,O,K,M,E, in the note."There, now, if they see the hidden clues, they'll be able to rescue me." Ashley said as she walked up out of bed and out of the hospital.

As she got into the car, all she could do was look back at the hospital. She prayed that Lucas and Brooke would be able to save her so that she could see her baby again. She knew that in the back of her mind though, there was no other people she would want to raise her little girl than Brooke and Lucas. As Tommy pulled away, Ashley silently cried. She prayed that she would be seeing her daughter and friends soon, before it was too late.

* * *

End of Flashback

Ashley was still groggy from the labor. She didn't know what had happened. The last few things that had remembered was Tommy and the hospital. She remembered his concerned look when she winced in pain getting into the car. She could tell that he still cared about her. She was his sister after all, but he was afraid of Felix. Ashley also remembered passing out of North Carolina and South Carolina. She had realized that they were in Georgia only because she saw the "Welcome to Georgia" sign out the window. That was the last thing she could remember. Ashley opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the road. She was covered in blood and couldn't feel her legs. Then, it all came back to her. She had told Tommy about Felix, then the crash.

Ashley tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. She faintly heard voices and saw sirens. She took a shallow breath, and was able to speak for a moment. "Baby." was all she could manage to whisper. Nothing happened so she tried again. "Baby" she managed to say a little louder. She saw people rushing over to her as she tried, unsuccessfully, to lift her head.

A young women leaned over her, placing a mask over her nose and mouth. "Miss, please, don't move." The paramedic tried to work on Ashley but she wasn't staying still. Ashley grew tired and so she decided to let the paramedic do her job. "Miss, do you remember what happened?" Ashley tried to speak but couldn't.

"What's your name sweetheart?" A different paramedic asked.

Again, Ashley opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Let's intabate her." A paramedic said, grabbing supplies out of her bag.

Ashley tried once more to speak. This time, she was able to get audible words out. "Tell, Lucas, and Brooke to take good care of my baby." Ashley whispered to the paramedic working on her.

"You tell them." She said. Ashley closed her eyes and thought about her life. She remembered the life she had before Felix. He had ruined her life in many more ways than one. But, he had given her Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Payton, Jake, and even the baby. She felt like she had done what she needed to do on earth. Ashley slowly took shallower and shallower breaths. She couldn't do it anymore. "Stay with us!" She heard the young paramedic say. That was the last thing Ashley heard. She just closed her eyes and gave up. She was tired of fighting. She couldn't do it anymore. She was drained emotionally and physically. She had already died inside, the minute Tommy took her away from her daughter. Without her friends or the baby, she had nothing to live for. Ashley closed her eyes, knowing that she would never open them again.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad chapter. I didn't want her to die either, but it's going to be a good thing for the story. Anyway, rivew and please give me some new ideas for the sequal title. 10 reviews until the next ud! i decided to ud anyway this time, but next time i won't be so nice! **

**Sara**


	20. A Whole New World

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great. I especially want to say thank you to Rosie4299. Your so right, i shouldn't hold my chapters hostage until i get a set number of reviews. i just wasn't sure that anyone was reading or liking my story. I want to give you guys something to look forward to when you check for story updates. i know that i get super excited when i see that one of my favorites has been updated. I just want to let everyone know that i'll keep writing as long as you don't ask me to stop or tell me that something is getting old. **

**Thanks again, **

**Sara**

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Lucas and Nathan sat in the hospital conference room, still in shock. "Did he just say that..." Haley started to say, but couldn't. She knew that she had heard the doctor correctly by the reaction of all of the other people in the room. Nathan stood up and began to pace. He only paced when he was nervous and unsure of himself, which for Nathan, was almost never. Sure, he had changed since Haley. He wasn't an asshole anymore, but he was still a cocky jock.

Lucas and Brooke sat in total silence. Neither wanted to speak up. They were barley getting by as teenage parents of one baby, let alone two? Brooke and Lucas both hopped that Ashley would be back soon, and safely. Brooke looked down at Sydni, and then back at Lucas. "Luke, what are we going to do?" She said, leaning into her spot on his chest. "What are we going to do?" Brooke repeated, sobbing softly into Lucas's chest.

Lucas kissed her head and cried along with her. He didn't usually cry. Brooke had only seen him cry a handful of times. One, was when they got back together, one when they got engaged, when she told him she was pregnant, when they found out they were having a girl, when they got married, and when Sydni was born. "I don't know babe, I don't know." He replied, whimpering. They continued their embrace until they were interrupted by a knock.

A small knock came from the door. It was just barely audible, but loud enough to wake Sydni up. All eyes went to the door as it crept open. The four looked up, and for a minute, you could see Brooke and Lucas smile, hopping that Ashley was behind the door to relieve them of this burden. They loved Sydni, but they weren't sure if their relationship, or their lives, could handle two babies. They were both still planning on finishing school. Lucas wanted to go to college to play basketball, and Brooke wanted to go to learn. Recently she had discovered that school wasn't so bad after all.

There was a look of disappointment cast amongst the room when a nurse entered the room. She was pushing a glass bassinet with a small pink sign on the front. Haley looked at the sign and left the room in tears. Lucas walked forward and saw what had made Haley so upset. "Baby Girl Scott" was the wording on the sign. Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke walked slowly towards the nurse. Sydni, who had been sleeping soundly in her car seat started to whimper. Before it could turn into an all out fit, Brooke rushed over to her and picked her up.

For being a mother for less than a week, Brooke was a pro. She could almost sense what was wrong with Sydni, and she was usually able to catch her before she started crying hysterically. That was one thing that Lucas decided Sydni had inherited from her mother. Brooke had the tendency to carry things out of proportion sometimes. When Sydni would cry, and no one would pick her up or comfort her right away, she wouldn't just start to cry, but shake and turn red. This broke both Brooke and Lucas's hearts, as well as make it even harder to calm Sydni down. "Shush, mommy's here sweety. Yeah, it's ok" Brooke said as she lifted Sydni out of the carrier. Sydni still was fussy, which was unusual, until Brooke looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "Excuse me," she said.

The nurse, dressed in scrubs that were pink with little bears on them, turned around. She looked at Brooke and smiled. "Yes?" She replied.

"Hi, I need to feed her," Brooke nodded to Sydni. She realized that from now until Ashley got back that she was going to have to be doing double the work, and explaining to everyone that they weren't twins. "Is there a room, or a private place that I could borrow for a little while. I'm still kind of new at this whole breast feeding thing."

The nurse smiled and understood completely. "Of course." The nurse said, then turned to walk away again. She was stopped by Brooke once again though before she could get out the door.

"Thanks, and also, is it possible to get either a bed or a rocking chair in the room. I would like it if my friend here," she said, nodding towards Haley, who was exhausted emotionally and physically, "would be able to rest and we could all stay together?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to sound bossy or pushy, she just didn't want to leave Haley alone.

The nurse thought about it for a minute, trying to think of available rooms. She saw Lucas looking at the baby who was sleeping in the bassinet. "Actually, you can all have a room together. I agree that your friend needs to rest, we don't want her going into labor from stress. I'll make sure that you'll all be together. That way, you can bond with the baby before you take her home." The nurse said, then walked out the door.

As the nurse left, they all stood still. "I just can't believe this is happening." Lucas said. He looked like a zombie in a trance, they all did. Brooke walked towards Lucas and leaned on his shoulder.

Haley took a deep breath and looked at the baby. "I still can't believe that she is legally yours Lucas." She said, walking back into the room. She had wanted to take a break from all of this drama. She wasn't going to be able to do that for a while she decided. "And yours too Brooke." Haley said, entering the zombie trance.

Nathan looked around the room. He saw the same look in all of the faces, fear. He was scared too, but he knew that he had to be optimistic, at least one of them did. "She'll come back you guys. I mean, after all, how could she stay away from this?" Nathan asked, picking up the baby and cradling her in his arms. "She looks just like Ashley." He said, looking at the baby. The girls nodded in their zombie like trance.

The nurse came back into the room. "Ok, we've got a room set up for you. Could you follow me please?" She asked, taking the baby from Nathan and placing her back into the bassinet. She showed them to a big room. The hospital had managed to fit two beds, a rocking chair, and an extra chair for Nathan into the room without making it into a fire hazard. "Ok, I'll leave you guys alone." She said closing the door. "If you need anything, just ask." The door was almost completely closed when Brooke shouted out.

"Thank you so much. We don't even know your name." Brooke said, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, it's Ashley." The nurse said before walking away. It was too ironic. The nurse, named Ashley, just walked away from all of them, and none of them would probably ever see her again.

* * *

After settling into the room, Brooke fed a very hungry and impatient Sydni. "Lucas, could you hold her for a sec while I get ready." Brooke asked from the bathroom. She had grabbed the nursing pillow from the house and was trying to figure out how to use it. She came out with a pink pillow around her waist. Nathan started to laugh and immediately stopped when he saw the look on Brookes face.

Brooke sat in the rocker and Lucas handed her Sydni. "Dude, could you like turn around for a minute?" Lucas asked Nathan before he let Brooke undo her shirt.

"Ok," Nathan said with a small chuckle. Lucas helped Brooke get started and was about to cover her with a blanket when Nathan turned around. "Whoa, who would have thought that breast feeding was so... interactive?" Nathan asked. "Hales, your breast feeding, right?" Nathan said, still staring at Brooke.

Lucas glared at his brother. "It's perfectly normal for the father to participate in the feedings. I'm helping Brooke and also fostering a bond between Sydni and myself." Lucas said, than he realized that he sounded like a talking Baby book. They all laughed, and soon Haley was asleep. Brooke was still feeding Sydni, and Lucas was taking turns with Nathan holding Ashley's baby.

After about a half hour, Haley woke up and remembered what had happened. "Nathan," She asked, trying not to wake the others up, unsuccessfully. She heard a cry and realized that it wasn't Sydni. Brooke looked at Haley and nodded. Haley picked up the baby from the bassinet and began to comfort her. "Shush, it's ok little one. Auntie Haley is here." The baby quieted down as Haley placed her by her heart. "Nathan, you were right about the heart thing." Lucas looked at Nathan and then they both started to laugh.

Brooke looked down a Sydni and then at the new baby. She had hopped that no matter what happened, that they would always be best friends, just like her and Payton. PAYTON!

"Oh my god you guys, we didn't call Payton!" Brooke said, dialing the number she had known by heart for many years.

* * *

"Hello, Payton's place" Jake said, answering the phone.

"Jakey, it's Brookie. Listen, I've got to tell you something." Brooke said, wrapping her fingers around the cord of the telephone.

"Sure Brooke, what's up? Don't you want to talk to Payton. I could get her if you.."

"No, I should tell you first. Listen," Brooke said, trying to stay calm so she could get it out. "Ok, we were all at Lucas and my house and we got a phone call. It was the hospital. They said that Ashley needed us to come as soon as possible." Brooke said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Is she ok? Did she have the baby." Jake asked, becoming as nervous as he had when he had heard that Brooke was in the hospital.

"Well, she did have the baby" Brooke said, trying to sound happy.

"That's great Brooke. Boy or Girl?" Jake said, smiling.

"Girl, but..."

"I'll tell Payton, ok?" Jake said, going to hang up the phone.

"No Jake, Don't." Brooke shouted, trying not to wake the babies. Jake stopped and froze waiting for Brooke to finish her sentence. "She had the baby, but then her brother Tommy came and took her away. She was forced to legally give the baby to Lucas. She left a note and we figured out that Tommy took her against her will." Brooke took a deep breath.

"Is she ok Brooke?" Jake asked, a little sterner this time.

"I don't know." Brooke whispered into the phone, tears strolling down her face. "Just, tell Payton to come to the hospital ok? We really need her right now." Brooke hung up the phone and leaned on Lucas as she cried.

Jake hung up the phone and was in shock. "How am I gonna tell Payton?" He asked himself out loud.

"How are you going to tell Payton what?" Payton asked, coming into the hall from the kitchen. She had Jenni on her hip, covered in spaghetti o's. Jake took Jenni from Payton and kissed her.

"Payton, that was Brooke." Jake said, trying to look into her eyes. He didn't think that he could do it if he looked into her eyes, so he began to search the room.

"Jake, you're not looking at me. What's wrong?" Payton said, starting to worry. Jake only wondered his eyes when something terrible was going on, like right before he left for Savannah.

"Brooke said," Jake started to cry. "Brooke said that Ashley's gone. She legally gave the baby to Lucas." Payton turned white as a ghost and sat on the steps. "Her brother Tommy took her against her will and.."

"Is she ok?" Payton asked, trying to keep the tears in. Jake shook his head and Payton lost it.

"They don't know where she is. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Payton nodded and embraced Jake and Jenni in a hug.

* * *

Payton ran into the room, white as a ghost and eyes bloodshot. "Guys, is she ok?" She managed to say in between the tears. She hugged Brooke and Haley and then Nathan and Lucas.

"We don't know anything right now." Lucas said, as he saw Payton sit on Haley's bed. "Where are Jake and Jenni?"

"Jake took her home to nap. He's coming back later." She said staring at the bassinet with the sign that read 'Baby Girl Scott'. "So, it's true, she's really gone." They all nodded. The four had gone through what Payton was going through hours ago, and they couldn't go through it again. "And she's really your's" Payton asked, picking up Ashley's baby as Lucas and Brooke nodded. Payton became hysterical. She cuddled the baby and just cried for a half a hour. "She looks like Ashley." Payton managed to say after she had calmed down a little bit. Brooke burped Sydni and gave her to Lucas. She had been sitting feeding Sydni for an hour and she had to pee. When she came back, she found Lucas holding Sydni in one arm and Ashley's baby in the other.

"Ashley couldn't even name her." Haley whispered as Nathan held her. The girls cried as they thought of where their friend could be.

Nathan sat up, remembering a conversation that he had with Ashley one day about baby names.

"_When I was little," Ashley said, sipping her pop. "I used to have these two dolls. I would always name them the same two names. Sophia and Ryan." _

"_Were they both girls?" Nathan asked, looking up from the name book Haley had asked him to read. _

_Ashley shook her head. "Not always. I would interchange Ryan for a boy and a girl."_

Nathan looked at the baby in Lucas's arms. "Hey guys," he said, getting everyone's attention. "How about Sophia or Ryan for the name?"

Haley looked up, with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. "Sophia starts with an 'S' like Ashley's last name." Haley said.

"And what about Claire?" Payton asked, "That way it is an 's' for sin, and Claire."

Lucas looked at Sydni who was staring intently at the baby next to her. "How 'bout it Syd? Do you like Sophia Claire Scott? She's your new sister." Brooke started to tear up but quickly stopped when she saw Sydni smile.

"Oh my god Lucas look! She's smiling! She hasn't done that before. She really likes her," Brooke said as she hovered over her two girls.

Lucas stood up and but both girls into Sophia's bassinet. "Ok Sophie and Sydni, time for night night." He said, kissing the tops of the girls heads, followed by Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Payton. The girls looked at each other inquisitively and then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a long night of Payton and Haley arguing over who was going to feed Sophie, Brooke waking up to feed Sydni, and Lucas and Nathan doing everything from changing diapers to damage control between Haley and Payton, the time for Payton to go home had come. "Bye Brooke." She said giving her best friend a hug and a kiss, "Bye Lucas, Nathan" She said, giving them each a hug. "Baby steeler." She said to Haley, who was holding Sophie. Haley stuck her tongue out at Payton and Payton returned the favor. "Bye Sophie," Payton said, kissing her head. "Bye Sydni." Payton said, kissing Sydni's head. She walked out of the room and Nathan laughed.

"What?" Haley asked, truly thinking that she had done nothing wrong.

"Hey, I think that Sydni and Sophie are more mature than their Aunt Payton and Aunt Haley." Nathan said, cooing at Sophie who laid happily in Haley's arms.

Haley yawned and her eyes started to flutter. "Hales, seriously, I think that it's time to go home. We'll talk to you guys later." Nathan said, kissing Sophie before handing her to Lucas. "By guys." He helped Haley walk out of the room without trying to take Sophie with her.

"So, here we are." Lucas said, sitting next to Brooke and Sydni. He kissed Brooke. Sydni and Sophie started to fuss. "Hey, I promise I'm not forgetting you two!" He said, kissing each one of them.

Brooke was picking out outfits for the girls to wear while they took a nap with Lucas. "Hey babe." She said, kissing Lucas out of a deep sleep.

"What, I'm up." He said, looking around.

"Glad to hear it! You need to go home." She said, leaning on him.

"Why, I thought you had all of the 'necessities'" He said. Brooke playfully hit him on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, if you want to take us home, we need the other car seat, and unless you want to hold one of them the whole way to the car and back, we need the other stroller too." She said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. She knew that he couldn't say no to the eyes.

"Ok, I'll be back." He said, leaving her alone with the girls for the first time.

"So girls, what do you think of your daddy huh?" Brooke asked, tickling Sydni's feet and then Sophie's. Sophie opened her eyes for the first time and Brooke saw that she had beautiful blue eyes, just like Ashley's. She also had dark hair. "Ok, well what do you think girls? Should we match today?" She asked as she dressed them. Sydni was in a pink long sleeved onzie with a pair of purple socks on her feet. Sophie was in a purple long sleeved onzie with pink socks. "Aww, so cute." Brooke said, picking them up. She had quickly mastered the art of holding two babies, which was not as easy as it looked.

* * *

Lucas opened the garage and found the second stroller and car seat. Now he was defiantly glad that Brooke had decided to buy both. "For once," he thought "Brooke and over shopping was a good idea." Lucas cracked a smile, than it quickly disappeared. It was the first time he had smiled all day. He felt guilty, ashamed that he was happy when his friend was god knows where and nobody knew if she was ok or safe.

When he got back to the hospital he saw that the 3 girls were sleeping. He stood by the door watching them. He quietly entered the room and woke Brooke. "Hey baby. Ready to go home?" He asked. Brooke nodded and they placed Sydni first into her car seat and Stroller.

Dr. Dalloy stood in the doorway for a while, looking at his new family. He figured that it had to be extremely hard on Lucas and his wife. They had just had one baby and now were given another. He saw the look of happiness on Lucas's face and smiled. He entered the room and made his presence known. "Well, she looks like she is doing well. What's her name?"

Out of habit, Brooke answered. "Sydni." Then she quickly realized that he meant Sophie. "Sorry, force of habit." The doctor giggled along with Brooke and Lucas. "Her name," Brooke said, taking Sophie out of Lucas's arms, "Is Sophia Claire Scott. Sophie for short."

The doctor took Sophie from Lucas and listened to her breathing. He smiled and handed her back to Lucas. "Well, Sophie's doing great. She can go home whenever you would like. Just make sure that tomorrow she gets to the pediatrician ok?" He said, shaking Brooke an Lucas's hands.

"Ok, girls" Lucas said, putting Sophie into the car seat and onto the stroller. "Let's go home all you hot Scott women." Brooke smiled and they kissed before leaving the hospital and entering their new world.

* * *

A/N: This was orginally a whole chapter, but it was getting really long, so i split it up into two. the next chapter, and the second to last before the sequal, should be up by thursday. Then, i have to go to colombus for passover and i might not have internet access, it depends if my dad is in a good mood or not. If i don't, than expect the final chapter by the end of next week.

Thanks,

Sara

P.S. Chad and Sophia are getting married tomorrow!

P.P.S. only 2 days until new OTH! AHHH BRUCAS IS BACK!


	21. a new era

**Ok, i hope this chapter is good. Please, i need some sort of advice, comments on the story. i only got one review and i hope that i get some more this time. Anyways, this is a sad one, especially the end, so get your tissues.**

**Sara**

* * *

They walked to the car, Brooke pushing one stroller and Lucas pushing the other. "This isn't going to be that bad." Brooke thought to herself. She spotted the car and started to dig for her keys. "Hey babe, do you have the keys?" She asked, waiting for Lucas to get to the car.

"It's open!" He shouted, trying not to wake Sophia.

Brooke opened the door to the Escalade and hooked Sydni in. She then went to get into her usual seat next to Sydni, when she realized that she couldn't sit there anymore. Lucas and Brooke were then faced with their first task as parents of 2 babies. Before Sophia, Brooke and Lucas had finally gotten going out with Sydni down to a science. Brooke would sit in the seat next to Sydni so that if she needed her mommy, Brooke would be right there. Now, everything was going to be different, and harder. "Lucas" Brooke whined, from the passenger side of the car. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Lucas furrowed his brow and tried to think of the gentlest way to brake the news to Brooke. "Babe, I think that you're gonna have to fore-fit your seat to Sophia." Lucas smiled at Brooke's reaction. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Or, I could try and rearrange the seats?" He asked, hopping that she wouldn't make him do that.

Sophia and Sydni both started to cry, and Brooke gave up. "I guess I can sit in the front, but it's only because they need to get home and it'll take you forever to figure out how to move the seats." She sighed, hopping up into the front seat.

Lucas looked down at Sophia as he snapped her car seat into the base. "She thinks that she's so smart Sophie! Lets see how she feels when she has to do this without me here." Lucas got behind the wheel and started the car. "Lets go home!" Lucas said, backing out of the parking space. Lucas looked at Brooke as they waited at a red light. She was looking back bitting her nails. "Don't worry." Lucas reassured her, placing a hand on her knee. "If they need you, you can get to them, and we won't even need to pull over." Lucas kissed Brooke before the light changed to green and she leaned against his shoulder.

The ride went smoothly, until they got about 5 minutes into the 15 minute drive. It was like deja-vu all over again. Sydni started screaming. "Shhh. It's ok baby. Momma's right here. What's wrong" Brooke cooed, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Shhh. It's ok, look, Sophie's not crying. Oh, mamma's gonna figure out what's wrong." She continued until something caught her eye. She saw Sydni's pacifier on floor next to Sydni's seat. "Is this better?" Brooke asked the infant as she gave Sydni the pacifier. Sydni started to suck and quieted down quickly after that. "Crisis avoided!" Brooke stated proudly before turning around and facing forwards.

"See, I knew you could do it Cheery!" Lucas started to snicker to himself, but Brooke caught on.

"Ha ha, very funny. Not!" Brooke said, hurt that Lucas thought that the fact that the girls were suffering was funny. It's not that he thought it was funny, as much as he thought that Brooke was going to have a panic attack from not being able to get to Sydni like she was used to. About two minutes later, Sophie started crying. Brooke felt horrible. She knew Sydni like a book, every cry, whimper, she usually knew why she was crying and how to make her stop. She barely knew Sophie, and with Sydni she had 9 months to get to know her while she grew, but Sophia didn't have that bond with Brooke. "Lucas, what do I do?" She asked, distraught. It broke her heart to hear Sophia hysterical and not know how to comfort her.

"It's ok. We're almost home. She'll be ok for the two minutes that it'll take." Lucas said, reaching his hand back around the seat so that Sophie could see his fingers. She took comfort in this and began to cry less. "See, she's getting better already."

"I'm so happy we're home!" Brooke squealed, taking Sophie out of the car while Lucas took Sydni. "Hey Sophia, this is your new home until mommy comes back. We'll take good care of you bunny, don't worry." Brooke cuddled Sophie as she walked into the house.

"Bunny?" Lucas asked, placing Sydni's car seat on the island next to Sophie's empty one. Lucas picked up his daughter and sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"Yeah, I think that she looks like a bunny when she crinkle's her nose like this." Brooke retorted, demonstrating for Lucas who giggled.

"Oh like this" He laughed, doing the face with Brooke. They laughed until they were interrupted by Lucas's stomach growling loudly. "Babe, I'm starving!" He said, placing Sydni and Sophie in their car seats so that they could eat. "What's for lunch?"

Brooke opened the door to find the refrigerator less than full. "How about sandwiches?" She asked, taking out cheese, turkey, and bread. Sophia gurgled from her seat and Brooke looked at the clock. "Lucas, could you feed her? The hospital sent some formula in the diaper bag for her. I'll have lunch done when you get back k?" She asked/told him.

Lucas walked over and picked up Sophie. "Ok, you hungry bunny?" Brooke was right, she did look like a bunny when she crinkled her nose up. Lucas took the formula and heated it up. He grabbed some diaper clothes and went to sit in the family room. They had bought this big comfy couch and matching chairs. One was almost like a bed, but sitting up. Lucas got comfortable and started to give Sophie her bottle. "So Sophia Claire, do you like your name? I sure do, so does your sister. Sydni and you will always be sisters, and best friends, even when mommy comes back. I know she'll come back, she just has to." Lucas stopped talking and looked into Sophia's big brown eyes. "You know I could get used to this feeding thing. I've only got to feed Sydni twice, and never since we brought her home. I feel cheated, like this is a special time for everyone and I can't be apart of it. Well, not anymore, we'll be lunch buddies, k bunny?" He asked Sophie, who was now asleep in his arms.

Brooke was looking for Lucas, and was getting frustrated and hungry. "Lucas Eugene Scott, where are you!" She quickly hushed herself when she found him putting both girls into Sydni's room. Sophie was already asleep and he had hoped that Sydni would follow her lead and take a nap too. Brooke quietly walked up behind Lucas and put her arms around his waste. "Hey Broody, I think that I need a nap!" Lucas nodded and walked out of the room with Brooke, "But, after lunch! Race ya?" She shouted in a whisper as she got a jump start.

"Cheater!" He cried out in a whisper. They had grown up a lot in the past few months, they had to. But deep down, they were still kids. Lucas ran up to Brooke and picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. "Ha! Got ya! It's a tie." He said, putting her down in the kitchen and sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

They ate their lunch, more like inhaled it, and Lucas cleaned up so that Brooke could shower. When Lucas finally had cleaned the Kitchen and done the dishes, he walked up the stairs, more like dragged himself, and into his room. He there found Brooke, passed out on the bed. Lucas was too tired to shower so he just laid down next to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes and was relieved to hear silence. She had finally had an uninterrupted nap and she had woken up refreshed and ready to go. She looked at the clock and saw the time. "Lucas! Wake up!" She shouted at Lucas, who was snoring heavily next to her. "Something's wrong! Come on!" She yelled, dragging Lucas behind her. 

"What is it Br..." He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what Brooke had seen. There, lying peacefully in Sydni's room, awake, were Sophia and Sydni, staring at each other and perfectly content with each other's company. Brooke sat down on Lucas's lap in the glider. She looked around the room and felt a great sense of completeness. It was almost as if all they were missing was Ashley to be a perfect family.

"Oh my Gawd! Lucas, guess what?" Brooke shouted jumping up from Lucas's lap, clapping her hands.

"I'm kind of afraid to guess, but" he looked at Brooke's face, "I guess I don't have a choice so, what?" He asked, pretending to be just as cheery as Brooke was.

"We get to go baby shopping... again!" She squealed as she picked up Sophia and handed her to Lucas before picking up Sydni. "Daddy's going to change Sophia's diaper, yes he is, and mommy's gonna feed you, and then we're going to go shopping. Yes we are, yes we are!" Brooke said in her best, and most annoying, baby voice. Lucas had to admit though, he found himself talking to the girls in baby talk, it was almost contagious, and he hopped that it stopped soon.

Lucas quickly took a shower after he had changed Sophie's diaper. He had really needed the time to regroup before he went shopping with Brooke. She was a serious shopper and he knew that it was going to be huge going shopping with the girls for the first time. Lucas packed up Sophia and walked out to the garage. "Here we go bunny." He said, hooking her in to the car and kissing her nose. Sophie smiled for the first time and Lucas's heart melted. "You're mom should be the one to see your first smile Sophie." He said, talking to her while they waited for the rest of the clan.

"Babe, can you come and get Sydni?" Brooke shouted from the kitchen. Lucas went in the house and grabbed her from the island where she was resting in her car seat. "I'll be out in like two minutes!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure she will," Lucas muttered under his breath as he walked to the car with Sydni. Lucas hooked her in next to Sophia and got into the front seat. "Ok girls, it's been two minutes, how much longer do we think she's going to be?" He asked turning around to the backseat. "More like how much stuff is she going to bring!" Lucas chuckled to himself.

5 minutes later, (not too bad for Brooke) Brooke walked out of the house. She had only one diaper bag, but she also had the camera. "Camera Brooke?" Lucas asked her as she got into the car. Brooke was a little crazy lately so he feared her answer.

"Yes Camera," she snapped back, trying to control her temper. "It's our first family shopping trip and Sydni and Sophia's first shopping trip as best friends, I need to get it on film." Brooke said, turning on the camera.

"But why?" Lucas giggled to himself. "I mean, of course." He recanted after he saw the look in Brooke's eyes.

"Because," Brooke started taking a deep breath, "Ashley's not here and I want her to be able to see her daughters first shopping experience." Brooke said, starting to tear up a little bit. She hadn't thought about Ashley since they had left the hospital, and she was feeling guilty. She knew that Ashley should be doing these 'firsts' with Sophia, but she wasn't there right now. _"Ashley, please, be safe. You have a beautiful little girl to come home to."_Brooke looked towards the backseat and smiled at the girls. She was so excited that they were going shopping for more baby stuff. Brooke had been hopping that Ashley would have been home to do this with them, but in her heart, she had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Don't you think Ash'll want to have some opinion on what's going to go into the nursery?" Lucas said, trying to be optimistic. The truth was that he had the same feeling that Brooke had. It was an empty feeling right in his heart that wouldn't go away.

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke frowned as she looked out the window.

"But," Lucas tried to get Brooke excited again. "I guess she's going to need this stuff anyway, and you do have excellent taste." Brooke smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Lucas. He always knew how to make her smile and be happy.

As they pulled up to the mall, Brooke's smile grew a mile wide! It was like her home, like she was born to shop (which she probably was) "Ok," Brooke took command as Lucas turned off the car. "Lucas, you take Sydni, I'll take Sophie. We'll go to baby's r' us first, than to Pottery Barn Kids. Finally, to clothes. Ok, are we good?" She asked, getting her 'game face' on. Lucas nodded and laughed at the same time. He loved her, but sometimes she was crazy. Brooke placed Sophia's car seat into a stroller and began walking to the mall. "So Sophia Claire, what are we going to do for your room? Sydni is a princess, but you don't want to have the same. A Ballerina, a fairy, a.." Brooke looked down at Sophie and saw her make the bunny face. "I'm brilliant! A Bunny room. It'll be like a garden with flowers, and butterflies, and bunnies!" Sophie smiled and Brooke kissed her nose. "Stick with me bunny and we'll be all right! Come on Lucas! You're so slow!" She shouted from the entrance to the mall. Lucas followed behind, not only pushing Sydni, but carrying the camera and diaper bag with him. He looked like he was going to collapse any minute, but thankfully, they got to the store just in time.

Brooke knew what she wanted this time around, so Lucas hopped that she would be quicker, for his sake. The girls were also with them and he really didn't want to have them out shopping all day. As Brooke got going, starting with the essentials, Lucas checked his watch. It was around 2 and Nathan was going to come over around 7 to help with locating Ashley. "Ok, Broody, lets go!" Brooke said, showing Lucas what she wanted as he would get it for her and put it in the cart. "Ok, lets see." Brooke took a breath as Lucas sat in a rocking chair, ready to pass out from exhaustion. "We've got pacifiers, a.k.a. coke for babies, blankets, bottles, sleepers, onzies, and yet another stroller." Brooke checked her list as they waited for the cashier to ring them up. Lucas gave her a look but she kissed him and eased his worries. "Don't worry, it's a double. Here, watch." She demonstrated the ease of the double stroller by placing Sydni and Sophia on and pushing it all around the store by herself. "Next stop, Pottery Barn!"

Lucas pushed the girls while Brooke stopped at Baby Gap on the way to get some more clothes. When they finally reached Pottery Barn, Lucas was thankful that he could actually sit down in a comfortable seat while Brooke shopped for the rest of the stuff. Lucas was sitting and playing with the girls when a older woman came up to him. "Aw, they're so cute!"

He smiled and looked at the woman. "Thanks."

"Which is older?" She asked, mesmerized by Sophie and Sydni.

"Uh, this one. Sydni." Lucas said, pointing to the baby in the closest car seat.

"Well, you're one lucky daddy. Good luck, twins are double the trouble, but double the fun." She said and then walked off. Lucas stared at the girls. He almost said something to the woman, but decided not to. The twin comment made the previous day's events sink in. He really wanted to get out of here so that he could meet up with Nathan and they could find Ashley as soon as possible.

Brooke walked toward Lucas with a smile on her face and she sat in his lap, waking him up from a little nap. "Ok, all done. We've got bunny a crib, glider, sheets, changing table, and dresser." Brooke said, tickling a sleeping Sophia's feet.

The two were enjoying a few quiet minutes together when another woman approached them. "You're girls are so cute. Congratulations."

"Thank you." They replied simultaneously.

" May I say, that you look amazing! These baby's cant be more than a few weeks old and you already have lost half the weight of twins. Good luck." She said as she left. Brooke looked at Lucas and he kissed her before he replied.

"I'll explain later, lets go home." Lucas pushed the girls while Brooke pulled the car around so that the stores could load the stuff into the trunk.

When they finally got home, Brooke and Lucas put the girls down for a nap. It was about 5 and Brooke had decided to work on Sophia's nursery a little before dinner. "Babe, I'll be in the new nursery. I've got the monitor so you can go chillax ok?" She said, kissing him.

"I'm actually going to call Nate, see if he can come over now instead of 7, we're going to try and track Ashley down, somehow." His voiced softened as he finished.

Brooke placed her hand on his chin and looked into her husbands piercing blue eyes. "Broody, you'll find her. If anyone can, you can."

"Thanks Cheery. Love you" He replied, kissing her.

"Love you too." She said, smacking his ass. "Still got it." She giggled as she skipped off to Sophie's room.

Lucas shook his head as he dialed Nathan's cell. "Dude, it's me, can you come over now? Yeah my house. I've got a plan." Lucas hung up and brought his laptop out and placed it on the kitchen table. _"Ok," _he said to himself as he googled North Carolina Hospitals. _"Come on Ashley,"_ He prayed as he tried the first number. Five minutes into his plan, Nathan entered the kitchen.

"What's the plan bro?" He asked, taking off his jacket and getting a pop from the fridge before sitting down next to Lucas.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just call hospitals and give out her information. I'm worried that if we go to the cops that Tommy's going to do something to her." He looked down as he finished his statement, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Ok, I'm down." Nate said, picking a number and dialing it. This continued for about 2 hours. Brooke had comedown to eat, but when she saw the hospital list, got to emotional. She thought it would be best if she ate upstairs so she wouldn't think about Ashley laying in a hospital in god knows where alone and afraid. "Dude," Nathan said, hanging his head, "we're not getting anywhere. We've called almost every hospital in North and South Carolina! I think that we should call the cops." Nathan felt the same way about the cops as Lucas but they were getting scared and needed professional help.

"Yeah you're right, I'll just.." Lucas was interrupted by the phone ringing. He looked at the caller i.d. and his eyes lit up as he saw the name come across the screen. "Hello? Ash?" He said excitedly as Nathan began to crowd around him, finally figuring out who was on the phone. His smile quickly changed into a frown when it was not her familiar voice that came through.

"No I'm sorry. This is Holly Family Hospital in Alpheretta Georgia. We found this cell phone among a patients belongings. Do you know the owner of the phone?"

"Yes, Ashely Sinclair. Is she ok?" Lucas asked, pacing the room next to Nathan who was trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not at liberty to..."

"I'm her daughters father. She's only a few days old, please." Lucas begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to tell you this. Ms. Sinclair was in a car accident. The amount of blood that she lost was..."

Lucas became impatient and angry. "Is she ok?" He shouted rudely into the phone. Nathan told him to calm down , he didn't want to upset the person on the phone, especially since they were the only access to any information about Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but there were no survivors."

* * *

Lucas hung up the phone and turned white. He sat down followed by Nathan. "Lucas" He tried to get out without crying. "She's not ok, is she?" Nathan wiped a tear from his eye. All Lucas could do was shake his head and burst into tears. 

"What am I gonna do man? How am I going to tell Brooke that her best friend is dead?" Lucas wiped his eye and saw his brother, Mr. Macho crying.

"How am I going to tell Haley?" He sat, staring blankly at the door. "I gotta go man. Good luck. I'll call you later." Nathan rushed out of Lucas's house and to his car, where he sat for a half an hour and cried. As he drove home he decided that he shouldn't tell Haley tonight. She had been really stressed lately and wanted her to get a good nights rest. He really wished that he didn't have to say anything but he knew that he did.

Lucas walked up from his seat and shut the door behind Nathan. He walked into the family room trying to control his sobs. He plopped down on the couch and looked into the coffee table. His eyes were blood shoot from crying. He looked at a group of pictures strategically placed on the table in front of him. He found one in particular. It was in a frame that was wooden with words etched around it. 'Friends, Sisters, Family, Babies,' were some of the things that Lucas could pick out. He looked at the picture in the frame. It was taken on the beach only 2 months ago. It was Payton, Brooke, Ashley, and Haley. They were all in bikinis showing off their bellies, and Payton was sticking her stomach out trying to fit in. Lucas started to cry again. _"How am I going to tell Brooke?"_ he asked himself as he made his way upstairs to his room. He couldn't find Brooke and began to panic, until he heard her talking to Sydni over the baby monitor.

"Hey little one. You're mommy's princess. You're being such a good girl with Sophia here. Her mommy's gone but she's going to be back, I know it. Mommy's never going to leave you, either of you."

Lucas sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Sophie asleep in a mosses basket on the floor. He carefully picked her up and began to rock her back and forth as the tears fell from his face. "Your mom was a great person. She was kind, and gentle, and brave. She saved my life, in more ways than one. She was probably the best person that I know other than Brooke. She would have loved you Sophia Claire." He whispered to the little girl in his arms. Sophie opened her eyes and looked right into Lucas's. She seemed to know that he was her daddy now. Lucas almost lost it, but Brooke walked in at that very moment holding Sydni.

"Hey," She said quietly, handing Sydni to Lucas as she kissed him. Brooke stepped back and looked at the scene. "Look at them." She squealed a little loudly. Sophia started to cry. Brooke picked her up and looked at the clock. "I think she's hungry. I've got some more formula downstairs. Ash'll probably freak if I breast feed her right?"

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing that he had ever had to do in his life, and he hopped that the would never have to do it again. He stood up and walked towards Brooke and Sophie. He bent down and kissed Sophia's head and then Brooke. "Ok," he said, taking one last deep breath. "_I'm sorry Brooke."_ he thought to himself. "Mommy's going to feed you now, cause daddy can't feed you. Daddy loves you very much." He waited for Brooke's reaction.

"Lucas did you just say Daddy?" Brooke asked, finally fully taking in what Lucas had just said. She looked at Sophia and then at Lucas. All he could do was nod his head. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would loose it. Brooke lost it. She broke down and fell to her knees. "No, Ashley. She's gone, she's really gone. No. No. No." She cried and all Lucas could do was rub her back and cry wit her.

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

**Sorry for the sadness. Only one more chapter until the sequal! i need a title though. it's going to be set about 4 monts in the future when they have to go back to school after the summer, there's going to be some suprises too, anyway, read and review! the more reviews, the happier i am!**

**Sara**


	22. Happy Ending?

**Last Chapter, ENJOY! **

* * *

Nathan turned off the engine of the car after realizing that he was in the parking lot of his apartment complex. He had no idea how he had been able to drive home safely. His mind was all jumbled up with memories of what had just happened. Only 2 days ago his life was relatively normal, well, as normal as a soon-to-be teenage father living with his wife in his own apartment after being emancipated from his parents, could be. Then, just hours ago, it was changed forever.

The last thing that he could clearly remember before he realized that he was in the parking lot, was sitting in the driveway at Brooke and Lucas's house. He remembered running out of the house after hearing the devastating news that his friend was gone. He sat in his car crying. "How am I supposed to tell Haley, that one of her best friends is gone and never coming back?" Nathan buried his head in his hands and decided that he couldn't go home just yet, he needed to have a definitive plan first. His crying was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Wiping his eyes, Nathan peered down to look at the name on the caller i.d. "Hey Hales" He answered in a shaky voice. He took several deep breaths to try and control his voice. He needed to portray to her that everything was ok, even though he knew that everything wasn't ok, and that things would probably never be ok again.

"Hey, you ok?" Haley asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, what's up? I'm just leaving Brooke and Lucas's house."

"Oh, you were there for a long time." Haley sat back in her chair. Lately, she had been having thoughts that Nathan was cheating on her. She had started to convince herself that it was just the hormones talking to her, like it was a normal symptom of pregnancy. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?

"Yeah, sorry about that. Brooke was trying to get Sophia and Sydni to go to sleep for the night. First, she grabbed Lucas away from our guys night to help, and after a half an hour, they finally got me in the war zone. Sydni wasn't too happy, although Sophia was pretty good. I ended up having to put her to sleep because apparently I'm the only one she doesn't call for. " Nathan chuckled, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

Haley chuckled along with him and for a moment, Nathan felt a wave of relief wash across his body. "Ok, I hope our baby's the same way!" Haley smiled as she touched her stomach. "And, speaking of the baby, we're DYING, for some Ben and Jerry's!" Haley said, crossing her swollen fingers hoping that he's say yes. She knew though, that when she spoke for not only herself, but the baby that he couldn't say no.

"Sure, Phish Food?"

"Thanks, Love you!" Nathan hung up the phone and headed towards the nearest grocery store.

That's all Nathan could remember. Nathan shut the car and walked towards the apartment. "Hales, got your ice cream!" Nate said as he unlocked the door. He walked into the apartment to hear only the tv as loud as possible. "Hales?" Nathan said again, placing his keys on the counter. Silence. "Haley!" Nathan shouted, panicking more with each passing minute of silence. As he walked further into the apartment, he heard soft whimpers. Nathan dropped the plastic bag with the ice cream on the floor and ran towards the rear of the apartment, frantically looking for Haley. "Haley!" He screamed as loud as he could. He knew, in its gut, that something was terribly wrong.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. Nathan ran as fast as he could into the bedroom. He found the tv turned onto friends, but no Haley. Turning off the tv, he ran into the cramped bathroom, to find his pregnant wife lying in a heap on the floor. "Nathan.." Haley whispered as Nathan crouched down next to her.

"What happened?"

* * *

Haley had been waiting for Nathan to come home from his guys night with Lucas for hours, and she was getting board and hungry. "Lets call Daddy!" She said to her belly, picking up the phone and calling Nathan's cell phone. After ringing a few times, he finally answered."

"Hey Hales!"

"Hey, you ok?" Haley asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, what's up? I'm just leaving Brooke and Lucas's house."

"Oh, you were there for a long time." Haley sat back in her chair. Lately, she had been having thoughts that Nathan was cheating on her. She had started to convince herself that it was just the hormones talking to her, like it was a normal symptom of pregnancy. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?

"Yeah, sorry about that. Brooke was trying to get Sophia and Sydni to go to sleep for the night. First, she grabbed Lucas away from our guys night to help, and after a half an hour, they finally got me in the war zone. Sydni wasn't too happy, although Sophia was pretty good. I ended up having to put her to sleep because apparently I'm the only one she doesn't call for. " Nathan chuckled.

Haley chuckled along with him and for a moment and her fears of him cheating flew out the window. "Ok, I hope our baby's the same way!" Haley smiled as she touched her stomach. "And, speaking of the baby, we're DYING, for some Ben and Jerry's!" Haley said, crossing her swollen fingers hoping that he's say yes. She knew though, that when she spoke for not only herself, but the baby that he couldn't say no.

"Sure, Phish Food?"

"Thanks, Love you!" She said, hanging up the phone. She walked into the bedroom and turned on the tv. This was her nightly ritual. She would turn on the tv at around ten to ten and wait for the nine o'clock news to be over so that she could watch friends. She saw that still had a few minutes and she decided to take a 'quick' shower. Getting out, she looked at her watch. "Hmm. Only about 5 minutes! A new record! Nathan will be so proud!" She ran into the bedroom and turned the volume up so that she could hear in the bathroom. She grabbed her pajamas and went back to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth, moisturize, do her nightly routine.

She was almost ready to get into bed when she forgot the light on in the bathroom. She went to turn it off and herd familiar music interrupt Chandler's witty banter. "We have some breaking news to report." Haley decided that now was a good time for a bathroom break. "An accident near Atlanta Georgia has left 4 people dead, one of whom is a Tree Hill Resident. Ashley Sinclair.." Haley's face turned pale as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"No, not now. Please!" She cried in pain. Her attention turned back to the TV, hoping that they had mistakenly said Ashley's name.

"Ashely was 17 and attended Tree Hill High School."

Haley lost it. One of her best friends was gone, and she was left alone in pain on the bathroom floor. "Nathan! Nathan, help me!" Haley wailed, but it was no use.

* * *

She laid on the floor for what seemed like forever until she heard Nathan calling her name. She tried to call out for him, but the pain was too intense. She heard his voice become more panic-stricken. She tried once more to call to him, and this time, her cries were heard. "NATHAN!" She screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud.

Haley curled up in a ball and hoped that Nathan had heard her, she didn't have the energy to yell again. Seconds later, he was kneeling beside her, stroking her head. "Haley, what happened?"

Nathan feared that Haley had heard about Ashley, but he needed to stay calm. Tears were welling up in his eyes. What would he do if something happened to Haley, or the baby? He was quickly snapped out of his daze when haley began to talk.

'I was watching friends and the news came on," Haley said, tears streaming down her face. "They said, they said Ashely di..." She interrupted herself with a gut wrenching scream as another contraction hit her.

"Breath, Breath baby. In and out." Nathan tried to remember all the things he could from the movies that he had seen. He tried to comfort Haley, he hated to see her in pain, let alone pain that he caused. He had no idea how to make her feel better and he hated that.

Nathan placed a hand on Haley's knee as he steadied himself to sit on the floor. It was then that he realized that she was bleeding. _"Oh my god. This isn't good. Something's wrong! God what did I do? What did haley do to deserve this all in one day! Please, help me!"_ Nathan screamed in his head. He needed to stay calm. He tried his best not to upset or worry her, acting as if nothing was wrong. This was difficult though because Nathan usually got sick from the sight of blood.

Haley noticed the paled Nathan and began to worry. "Nate, you're scaring me! You look like you're going to be si... Ahhhh! Something's wrong Nathan!" Haley cried out in pain, trying to stay calm didn't really work that well.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. Picking up the phone he started to dial 911. "Baby, I think the baby's coming!"

Haley saw the blood on his hands and began to hyperventilate. "This is bad Nathan. This... isn't... supposed... to...happen..." She cried repeatedly as Nathan pressed talk and the phone began to ring.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi I um, I think I need an ambulance. My wife, she's 7 months pregnant she's bleeding pretty badly, I don't..."

The 911 operator sensed Nathan's panic and tried to calm his nerves. "Ok, calm down. You need to be strong, for your wife. Now, the paramedics should be there any minute. I want you to stay on the line, ok?"

Nathan nodded his head and responded "ok"

"Now, where is your wife?"

"On the floor of the bathroom. I came home and found her there." Nathan almost lost it, but remembered that he needed to be strong for Haley.

"Ok, is her head propped up?"

"No, I can hold her head up though."

"Do that. Just keep telling her that she did nothing wrong and that help should be there soon. Ok?"

"Yes" Nathan began to follow the operator's directions and it seemed to comfort Haley a little.

"Do you hear the ambulance?"

"Yes, they're here now. Thank you. I don't even know your name."

"It's Logan. Good luck"

"Thank you Logan." Nathan said hanging up the phone and grabbing Haley's hand as the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as the paramedics began to get her ready. She looked him in the eye and saw the tears. "Nathan, they were wrong right. She's not dead?" If the eyes are the window to the soul, Haley could tell that Nathan's was sad and empty.

All Nathan could do was shake his head and kiss Haley's forehead. "I'm sorry." They cried together until the paramedics were ready to go.

"Ok mom! We're gonna go for a ride. It looks like your baby is gonna make an early appearance." The paramedic said, trying to comfort Haley.

"Can my husband come with me?" Haley asked trying to gain control of herself.

"No, he's going to have to drive!" the other said, closing the doors to the Ambulance and getting in to the driver's seat.

Nathan stood and watched them start to drive away. He could hear Haley screaming for him from the outside before he got into the car.

* * *

As he drove to the hospital, he was visibly upset. When he finally got there, he ran up to the all too familiar front desk. He was comforted a little when he saw a familiar face. It was the woman who had helped them before, when they came to find out about Ashley. "Sylvia!" Nathan hugged the startled older woman.

Sylvia looked at him and then into the trauma room, remembering him and the drama that he had been through in the past days. "Mr. Scott, I know that you're frightened, but.."

Nathan nodded his head and began to pace. "Where's Haley? What room?" He said interrupting her.

Sylvia looked sympathetically at Nathan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to let the doctors work on her." She said before she was called away, leaving Nathan alone.

Nathan sat alone. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone. His fingers dialed the numbers as if on automatic, although they were shaking, they got the job done. He wanted, needed to hear the voice that he knew would answer. After ringing a few times, a person sleepily answered the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan could hear crying infants in the background.

"Lucas" Nathan cried into the phone.

Lucas shot up at the sound of Nathan's hysterical voice. "Nate? What's going on?" Lucas asked looking at the clock. For only being 10:45 at night, it sure felt like it was 2 am!

"It's Haley. She... She heard about Ashley on the news. I came home and found her lying on the bathroom floor having contractions." Nate spat out too quickly for Lucas to get all of the information.

"Nate, slowdown."

"She was bleeding and..." Nathan was cut off by Lucas.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked, quickly getting dressed. Brooke was already dressed. She had woken up as soon as she heard Nathan crying through the phone.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me go in the ambulance. They won't even let me see her. I don't know what's going on!" Nathan was sniffling and had resigned into caring about if people saw him cry. He took several deep breaths and tried to control his emotions.

"We're on our way." Lucas said grabbing a baby and getting into the car. "Brooke's calling Payton and Jake." Lucas said, starting the car and grabbing the other baby from Brooke so they could leave.

"Thanks. Bye." Nathan said, hanging up and beginning to cry again.

* * *

Within a matter of minutes Payton, Jake, Jenni, Lucas, Brooke, Sydni, and Sophie were all in the waiting room with Nathan. Nathan was too emotionally drained to pace anymore, but Lucas was pacing enough for the both of them. He claimed that it was settling Sophie down, even though she was sleeping soundly. Brooke walked over and sat next to Nathan, who's eyes were glued to the doors that led to the trauma rooms. Sydni lay sleeping in Brooke's arms, but Brooke decided to chance it. "Sydni wants to cuddle with her Uncle Nathan" Brooke whispered into Nathan's ear after placing Sydni in his arms. Brooke looked at the baby, who had woken up. Putting a pacifier into her mouth, Brooke noticed that Sydni didn't cry like usual. She looked into Nathan's eyes and went back to sleep after snuggling close to him. Brooke hoped that Sydni would distract Nathan, and for a while, it was working.

Then, a solemn faced doctor walked out into the lobby and towards Sylvia. Sylvia pointed to Nathan and the doctor nodded his head. "Mr. Scott?" The doctor extended his hand to Nathan who, after giving Sydni back to Lucas, reluctantly shook it. "Mr. Scott, I'm Dr.."

Before the doctor could even introduce himself, Nathan spoke for the first time since they had all come to the hospital. "Is she ok?" he asked, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"We had to sedate her. She was extremely upset and we couldn't calm her down." The doctor took a deep breath and Nathan took the opportunity to speak again.

"What about the baby?"

"Well, your son..."

"I have a son?" Nathan's face lit up for a moment, but after seeing the look on the doctor's face slowed his celebration.

"Yes. Your son is in the NICU. He wasn't born as early as we had though, only about 3 and a half, maybe four weeks, not 6, so that helps, but..."

"But what?"

"He has a rare genetic disorder. It's most likely that it was a spontaneous mutation rather than an inherited one. It's called AVR. AVR stands for Anti-Viral Rejection. It means that your son is unable to fight virus's that are in his body." The doctor stopped for a minute to let the news sink in. "He'll be unable to fight off virus' on his own."

"But what does this mean? Will he live?" For the first time, the doctor smiled, giving everyone hope.

"Yes, for no, he'll be fine. Research keeps helping more patients each year. The one thing is that if he gets sick, he could become extremely sick, extremely fast, so you need to be very cautious. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

As the doctor began to get up, Nathan spoke out again. "Can I see him?"

* * *

15 minutes later, Nathan looked into the window of the NICU. After being tested for every virus know to man and sterilized, Nathan was allowed in. He walked into the room and looked around. He saw many incubators with babies hooked up to machines and tubes. Then he saw a small baby isolated in a corner. 'Baby Boy Scott." He read as he laid eyes on his son for the first time. Nathan began to cry as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lucas. "I came to meet my nephew." he said, looking at the small baby.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Nathan asked and Lucas agreed. They stayed for a few more minutes until the nurses kicked them out.

Haley opened her eyes and remembered what had happened earlier. She remembered the ambulance, a doctor, lights, noises, cries, and then nothing. She sat up and found Nathan sitting in a chair working on the laptop. "Haley!" He shouted in relief as he ran over to hug her.

"Nathan, the baby!" Haley began to panic. She didn't remember if the baby had been ok or if he was sick.

"HE is fine. Well, he will be."

"What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"He has AVR." Nathan said, showing Haley the computer. He had been online researching AVR and had found several websites. "We can take him home next week! We just have to make sure that he stays virus free." Haley nodded and kissed Nathan.

"I love you, do you know that?" She asked him as he held her.

"Not as much as I love you." He kissed her and they enjoyed the minute alone. "Hey, come on, lets go see our son."

Haley nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw the look of worry on Nathan's face. "Don't worry. Happy tears." she reassured him.

Nathan pushed her in the wheel chair to the NICU. Haley sat in a rocking chair and held her tiny baby boy for the first time. Nathan cried and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"Me too." she whispered back and smiled at him.

"SO?" Lucas, Brooke, Payton, and Jake shouted through the window.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" A nurse yelled at them, causing the group to giggle.

Nathan took a piece of paper and wrote quickly and secretively on it. He walked over to Haley and showed it to her. She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Nathan walked over to the window and held up the sign.

The group erupted into cheers and tears as they read the paper out loud.

**AARON LOGAN JAMES SCOTT**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, i know it was mushy and stuff, but i couldn't give you no drama! anyway, hope you liked it! This was the last chapter. Should i do a sequal? please review and tell me! thanks for everyone! i've gotten almost 70 reviews and you've all been awsome! it's my first fanfiction ever and i'm glad that you all liked it. THanks again! **

**Sara**


End file.
